Crimson Eyes
by SimplyxLovely
Summary: -SEQUEL TO BLACK FEATHERS- A grudge has brought a familiar face from Sebastian's past to appear that will have more secrets revealed and may push the two lovers and Earl into ever-lasting Darkness & Madness. SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC
1. Prologue: Some Other Way

_Hello once again, everyone. This is the sequel to my first Kuroshitsuji fic, Black Feathers if you didn't know that. So, I suggest going and reading that one before you do Crimson Eyes. But for those who already knew, welcome back and enjoy the prologue :)_

* * *

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come**_

* * *

Prologue:

**"_Some other way"_**

Amelia Robinson's reaction seemed understandable to her. After seeing the Devil in only dreams that left her feeling hallow every time for the past two months, it was hard to believe whether the moment right then and there was another one. Sebastian Michaelis, formally known as Lonan, was lounging on her tan-colored couch; one leg hanging along the side and the other draping over one of the arms. He was dressed in dark-colored modern clothing which was something she had never thought she would see. His scarlet eyes shone brightly and stared at the time traveler through half-closed lids. What the young woman did expect to find was her cat, Ciel resting on his chest as the demon petted him. Once coming out of her gawking stupor, the young woman cleared her dry throat before speaking; her voice no more than a whisper.

"Oh, no..this is a natural reaction." she replied to his comment, "Anyway, it's hard to smile when I have the feeling my fragile mind is playing tricks on me again."

"It is not..At least, not this time, my dear." he assured in a somber tone; the teasing smirk gone from his face. The time traveler gulped audibly, trying to swallow the lump forming.

"Well, I still find it hard to believe..after so many nights I have dreamt of you being with me and calling out for you to have you never come, Sebastian." Her sad words caused him to flinch as if guilty.

Amelia continued, "..But if this is real, answer me one question." The former butler nodded. "Was that you I saw on the street during the day?" She didn't need his respond after seeing the smirk return. It was enough of an answer for her.

"Sorry about that but I just wanted to see if you still remember me." Sebastian chuckled, "Oh, and thank you for the laugh. I never grow tired of hearing those brash words of yours."

The Angel blushed, frowning. "Idiot, of course I would remember you." He sat up then with the kitten cradled in his arms.

"Have you always had this adorable little creature?"

"No, I adopted him last month..His name is Ciel. Reminds you of him, doesn't he?"

"How right you are.." the demon said, staring at the cat's mismatched eyes and grayish fur. He placed Ciel down and glanced over at his lover, taking in her appearance. "..Your hair's different also." Turquoise eyes blinked once before Amelia turned her head to the side, running a hand through her shorten locks. Her spiky bob had been cut into a mohawk kinda hairstyle which was tousled from sleeping.

"Yeah, I found it bothersome when I started kick-boxing.." the time traveler stated. The Devil stood and walked until he stood across from her. His pale hand reached forward and picked up the familiar long trail of lavender hair that was draped over her right shoulder. She glanced down, eying his black dull nails and the memory of when the Angel had first seen them caused a tiny shiver to run through her body. Sebastian noticed but say nothing of it as he spoke again in the quiet room.

"I'm like this new change but I am glad you have kept your strand." he purred with an alluring tone, "I just love playing with it just as much as I do you."

"How did you get here?" Amelia questioned all of a sudden. "Why are you finally here after so long?"

A disappointed sigh left the demon's lips before answering. "After you disappeared, I had believed that your soul vanished along with Ciel's since you both were connected. But I remembered you traveled from your time because you needed to stop Ash." he explained as his fingers twirled her hair. "I assumed, no—_hoped_, that you had been brought back here, Amelia. It took me so long because I needed a certain object to bring me to the future." He stepped away and headed back to the couch to pick up a leather satchel that the young woman had failed to notice.

"I had to go to Hell and retrieve this." When the former butler was back in front of her, he opened the bag to reveal a crystal ball that glowed a faint yellow. "Grandfather was a stubborn ass at first but when I told him about you, he handed the teleporting stone over to me rather eagerly.."

The time traveler's eyes widen. "Grandfather? You mean Satan?"

"Yes, haha. Did you forget who my father was, my heart?"

"Absolutely not." she replied with displeasure.

"It was just a jest, so no need to get in a tiff." Sebastian told, ruffling her hair playfully. His face became serious again. "But there is something of dire importance I need to ask of you now."

Amelia suddenly grew nervous. "A-And what would t-that be?" she queried, hating that her voice came out shaky.

"Do you have your powers still?" he uttered, looking down at her with his crimson orbs.

She shook her head sadly. "No, but I strangely still have my strength..It's because Ciel's gone, right?"

"Indeed..But what if I informed you that there was a way to bring them and the young master back?"

"What? No way..You devour his soul, didn't you?"

The Devil placed at hand upon her cheek, smirking. "And his soul is now a part of me to do with as I see fit."

It was the Angel's turn to smirk. "He rubbed off on you too, didn't he?"

"No, but he did make things more interesting." the demon responded blankly.

"Hehe, you're such a liar, Sebby." Amelia grinned, wrapping her arms around him. "So, what exactly do we have to do to bring our precious Bocchan back?"

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Alois and Claude enter in the next one and that's when the fun officially begins again :D**

***************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	2. Ch I: A Drop from the Moon

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come**_

* * *

Chapter One:

"_**A Drop from the Moon"**_

_A young man with pale blond knelt on the ground in the middle of a forest. His clothing were sticky and stained with blood. He looked up, tears streaming from his light blue eyes. _

"_Why won't you have me as well?" he cried. The two figures standing before him looked down at his pitiful body. A woman with glowing eyes wrapped her arms around the shoulders of another young man but with darker hair. Black wings could be seen coming out of her back, signifying that she was an Angel of some sort. She grinned fiendishly at him, showing long fangs._

"_I want nothing to do with a boy who has a sadistic and filthy nature as yours. It is also because of that, the Shadows on your soul have become corrupted which has turned me off." The blond crawled towards her and grasped onto her leather-clad leg._

"_What must I do to change that? To allow me to be a part of you?" he begged. The dark Angel moved down to his level and leaned forward until her crimson lips were at his ear. _

"_Nothing, for you will never be worthy to live in the **Light** of **my Darkness**, heh."_

* * *

Alois Trancy woke with a start before shielding his eyes from the blinding morning sun.

"Master, this morning's tea is Her Majesty's Blend from Ridgways." came the voice of his butler, Claude Faustus. The blond Earl sat up and stretched, glancing briefly at him. The young man then moved to the edge of his bed to be dressed for the day. As his servant buttoned his shirt, he chuckled before undoing the top two, trying to get a rise out of the man.

"Did I irritate you?" he asked when Claude paused to look up at him.

"No." the spider demon replied calmly, adjusting his glasses first before fixing the shirt. Trancy frowned in disappointment. Once fully clothed, the butler stood.

"If you'll excuse me.." he said, bowing and turning towards the door.

"Are there such things as Angels with dark wings?" Alois blurted out. The spectacle-wearing Devil paused and gazed back at his lord.

"What has caused you to suddenly ask such a thing, my lord?"

The blond Earl didn't meet his narrowed golden eyes. "..I had a dream of a beautiful woman with bright eyes and black feathered wings." he stated with indifference, swinging his legs back and forth.

There was a brief silence. "There was one of the type you dreamt of..but not anymore." Claude informed. Alois hummed, saying nothing else. The spider demon finally left the room, leaving his master alone for the time being. The young man started laughing randomly once he was gone, falling back on his bed.

"What a shame." he laughed a bit more before becoming serious. "I had hope to have her so I could pluck every last feather off those damn wings of hers.."

* * *

"Hannah, don't you think fried eggs are rather pitiful?" asked the blond Earl of the Trancy Estate, poking at the yolk with a knife. "Shells broken open, nakedly exposed for all eyes to see..They'll never grow into eyes, or organs, or wings—" The cutting utensil popped the yellow bubble, swirling around in the liquid. "All their possibilities are wiped out by me."

Light blue eyes glanced passed his right shoulder to the maid with pale lavender hair and light brown skin. She quickly peered down at his gaze landed on her. He turned back around and waved his hand in annoyance, accidentally knocking his glass of wine. Calling the timid maid's name again, she looked to see the mess and moved over to her master's side to clean it. Deciding to have a little fun since he was still miffed over that dream, Trancy cried out in false pain. The older woman looked at him in alarm which made him laugh mischievously.

"Truly pitiful." he chuckled, lifting his hand before shoving two fingers in the defenseless woman's right eye. His fingers swirled as they gouged the eye out mercilessly. "Claude's told you, hasn't he? The maid mustn't look directly at her master.

You'll have to forgive me." Alois added in a sweet tone, "If I don't punish you, Claude will be outraged." With that said, he pulled his blood-covered fingers out. Blood dropped to the floor, creating a tiny puddle as Hannah covered her wound. The apathetic butler then appeared, having smelled the blood.

"Clean this up at once." he ordered the male triplets also in the room. They complied, picking up the maid and cleaning the puddle before leaving. The spider demon cleaned his lord's fingers while he sat in his chair with a frown.

"_And I had assumed that would get rid of my foul mood."_ the young man thought bitterly.

* * *

The blond young man stared off into the distance, half-listening to what his servant was saying.

"Arnold Trancy will be dining with us today." Claude announced.

"He just wants money." he replied in a bored tone. It was already late in the afternoon and he had been sitting with his head on the desk in the study for an hour now. There was really nothing fun to do at the Estate those days now..

"This time a priest will be joining him. It seems he has doubts about your time _held hostage by the fairies_."

The blond Earl gasped, standing up in panic. "What should I do, Claude? I changed all that old loon's decorating! The nasty curtains, the rugs with the odd patterns, the knick-knacks—!"

"Not to worry. I'll take care of everything at once." the golden-eyed Devil reassured.

"Really?"

He knelt down on one knee and placed a hand over his heart. "Yes, your Highness."

And the butler did. With his magic and skills, he manged to transform the whole mansion back to its original state for the time being.

"I transform day into night, sugar into salt," the golden-eyed Devil stated once finishing with the dinning room. "Creatures into corpses..and navy into golden."

"That's what makes a Trancy butler—that's your line, right?" He looked to seeing his lord standing beside the long table, picking out a pink rose from one of the vases.

The young man smiled at him. "That's my Claude. As long as I have you, I don't need those useless clods. But..this is where I prefer to display my roses." He walked over and placed the flower in Claude's mouth. Laughing, he danced around before pausing; his face contorted into an ugly grimace.

"Eat shit." Alois uttered angrily.

* * *

The time traveler looked up after placing on her shoes. Her turquoise eyes immediately landed on the other person in the small bedroom. The crimson eyed Devil finished buttoning his vest before reaching for the swallow-tailed coat. She wouldn't admit right then that she was disappointed that he didn't keep his modern clothing on. The young woman had rather liked seeing him in those tight black skinny jeans that showed off his firm buttock..Shaking her head to clear of her perverse thoughts, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"I-I'm ready." Amelia told from her seat on the edge of her queen-sized bed.

Sebastian turned towards her, adjusting his coat. "Are you sure you do not want to rest more before leaving?"

She shook her head slightly. "No. I want to get this done now, so everything can go back to how it used to be."

Her lover walked up to her and handed her the handle of a leather suitcase. She took it and placed it across her lap, wrapping her arms around the trunk protectively. The former butler kissed the top of her lavender hair before moving away to retrieve his satchel with the teleporting stone. The time traveler rested her cheek against the heavy piece of luggage, murmuring affectionately.

"See you soon.."

"I'm deeply honored that you made the time to come today, Father." Arnold Trancy told, "And I didn't dare to hope that Viscount of Druitt would join us.."

"Oh, it was the least I could do." Aleister Chamber said dramatically, "I owe a lot to Uncle Trancy, after all. When someone lends me their help in these hard times, I, Aleister Chamber, repay him twofold! Verily I say, it is deflation born of devotion!"

"E-Er..At any rate, you say you find the current family head, Alois Trancy, suspicious?" the priest questioned.

"Yes. My nephew Alois Trancy was kidnapped soon after his birth. My sister-in-law killed herself in despair. My brother searched for his son. He looked everywhere..and one day, Alois came home—with a jet-black butler. But right afterwards my brother died of an infection and Alois became the Trancy family head."

"And that makes you think foul-play has been done?" The three men glanced at the woman who had been silence since riding with them. The Viscount had brought her along as his companion, saying she was visiting from France. She was beautiful with unblemished creamy skin and big doe-like eyes. Her long, curly chocolate brown hair was swept over the shoulder of her blue and black, lace corset dress.

"And would you not, Ms. Viola?" Arnold queried. She gave a soft shrug, leaning her head against the Viscount's arm. The contact made the blond man swoon.

"The world has a funny way of giving a blessing and a tragic all at the same time, good sir." Viola stated in a heavy French accent. The carriage stopped then, signaling they all had finally arrived.

"And there's no proof that he's Earl Trancy's legitimate son?" the holy man inquired while stepping out of the coach.

"That's right. I know your eyes can discern the truth, Father." the other Trancy answered, "And you, Lord Druitt, had such deep ties to the previous Earl. I'd like you two to expose that child for what he really is."

"You would not mind if I join? I am very good at reading even the most practiced liars." the dark-haired woman requested the older man.

He shook his head. "Not at all. The more people to spy the truth, the better." The entrance doors burst open, revealing Alois.

"Uncle Arnold!" he cried happily, running up to the man.

"Uh, Alois." he greeted nervously.

"Oh, what a grievous mistake God has made! How could such unsullied beauty dwell in the flesh of a young boy?" Aleister exclaimed, "Yet I shall forgive thee, o Lord! Amen." His reaction made the French woman rolled her dark eyes. Her gaze was then brought to the black-haired butler that walked leisurely towards the group before giving a silent bow in greeting.

"_Comment très intéressant_.." she murmured with a smirk. They proceed inside the manor and were given a slight tour on their way towards the dinning room.

"Oh, it's all just as it was when Uncle Trancy was alive!" the Viscount gushed, "The glittering gold of the mansion! The legend of Cipangu springs to life in its sublime gleam!"

"Yes, I haven't changed even the smallest thing since my father's time." Alois said, bowing his head as tears formed in his light blue eyes. "I..don't want to lose mu father's warmth or essence."

"That shows your love for him." the priest stated to the young man before they continued on. At the doors to the dinning room, Viola paused and glanced at the blond Earl and his butler.

"_Excusez-moi_, would it be all right if I freshen up before our meal?"

"Of course! My butler will be more than happy to tell you the way to the powder room." the younger Trancy smiled. She thanked him and listened to the butler's direction before walking away. When the others had long been seated and chatted idly, the Trancy head looked to his butler.

"Claude, I believe Ms. Viola has gotten lost. Go look for her, please."

"Oh, dear. I forgot she does have an unfortunate habit of doing that." Chamber stated worryingly.

"As you wish, sir." the spectacle-wearing Devil said, walking off. When he did find the woman, she was gazing out one of the windows down the main hall.

"Madam." he called, startling her.

A delicate hand was placed over her heart. "_Je suis tellement désolé! _I got distracted by the beautiful pieces here." she said, blushing pink. "..I hope I have not cause everyone to wait too long?"

"No, madam." Claude replied, watching her glance back out the window. There was something about her that seemed familiar to him..but he could not place where..

"It is odd but this manor reminds me of my home in Paris." the French woman uttered, "Are you from England originally, Claude?"

"I am, Ms. Viola." he stated, walking up beside her. "Why do you ask?"

She turned towards him with a bright smile. "Oh, no reason. Just curious. Shall we return to the others now?" The spectacle-wearing Devil nodded and Viola brushed pass him, giving him a heavy scent of her rose perfume. As she walked away, he briefly peered at the undisturbed window before following after her.

* * *

"I lived a sickeningly long time in a certain village. I don't even know what the place was called. Or how long I was there.." Alois began telling his story as dinner was handed out. "I was worked like a slave and not even allowed to go outside."

"Goodness!" said the Priest with pity.

"There was just one boy in the same situation..I thought of him as a younger brother." the young man continued, "But that day..that night..Inside the rippling flames, the broken-off screams, just quietly lying there..darkness."

"What exactly happened to that village?" Viola asked softly; her brown eyes filled with sadness.

"I don't know either. But.." His stricken expression changed back to happiness. "My father came to take me home. I thought, 'I'm not alone! I finally have love!' But then he.."

The holy man frowned. "You poor child."

"O Lord, I cannot forgive you after all!" Aleister yelled, reaching out and shaking the priest beside him.

The man stood, getting away from his choking hold on him. "You are one of God's beloved children. I'll help you in any way I can."

The blond Earl stood then as well. "Thank you. But I'll be all right." He walked over to his uncle, wrapping his arms around the older man. "For one thing, I have Uncle Arnold!"

"U-Uh, yes, quite so." Arnold said, patting his nephew's arm.

"I say, Uncle Arnold."

"Yes?"

Alois leaned in close to his ear, whispering. "Don't lean your face too close to me. Your mouth stinks." His relative blushed in embarrassment but didn't respond back.

The French woman watched the two; her lips curved into a slight smile. "_What a talented little actor, you are, Alois Trancy.."_ Once dinner was completed, the guests left the estate in another carriage after giving their best wish to the young man, leaving Arnold there alone. He stared up at the manor with hate.

"That damn brat!" he cursed, turning to finally step into the coach.

"Wait, Uncle Arnold!" the younger Trancy called out from his balcony, making him look back. "You only want money, right?" He took the suitcase his butler held in one hand, opening it to show the many stacks of British currency before dumping them . "Here, you can have these! These moldy old notes aren't fit to feed a goat with!" He then tossed down more papers. "Here, deeds to land! I'll give you horses, too! Take all of it!"

The blond Earl laughed as he watched his uncle and driver scurry about, catching and piling up all of the pieces of paper. "Look at him bluster around, Claude, it's like he's dancing! What a pitiful sight!" Light blue eyes glanced unamused at his silence servant. "Claude."

"Yes?"

"You laugh too." his master ordered. When he didn't, Alois let out a frustrated sigh. A loud clash of thunder made him look out in the distance. The sky was covered with dark rain clouds and flashes of lightning could be seen.

"There's a storm coming."

* * *

Later in the evening when the rain had been coming down for a good hour, an unexpected knock came from the main entrance doors. As the golden-eyed Devil answered the knock, he was greeted by a drenched man in a thick trench coat with the collar covering the lower half of his face. The brim of the top hat on his head casted a shadow over his eyes. In his right hand, he held onto a heavy-looking leather suitcase.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" Claude questioned.

"I've been caught outside in the storm.." the stranger stated, "Might I trouble you for a night's lodgings?" The spider demon was about to decline when his lord suddenly appeared behind him.

"Wow! He's just so filthy! He's like a drowned rat! But.." the young Earl exclaimed, leaning up towards the tall stranger and taking a sniff of his scent. His voice came out in low purr. "You smell nice..like spring flowers. What's your name?" He received no respond and turned back to his servant. "We'll let him stay with us. Got that, Claude?" The butler nodded with narrowed eyes. They lead the man to the dinning area to give him a hot meal. The blond stayed close by his side; for some reason fascinated by this mysterious person.

He offered a placed of fresh bread to the man. "Try this too. Claude's cooking is disgustingly good!"

"Yes, it's quite magnificent. However.." the traveler uttered in a soft voice, glancing down at the plate of food in front of him. "There's a tiny speck of sauce on the rim of the plate. I don't sense the mere trifling care it would take to dab it with a cloth."

"My apologies. I'll clear this away." Claude bowed before taking the food away. "I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dinning table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me." the stranger commented. After his meal, he was placed in a room that was to be his temporary lodgings for the night. The man was seating on the edge of the bed when a soft knock came from the door. His head raised to see the timid maid Hannah enter the room, carrying a fresh pitcher of water.

"Pardon me." she said, walking to the table with the washbasin.

"..Whatever happened to your eye?" he asked, noticing the bandage covering her injury.

The woman glanced at him before speaking. "Nothing."

"I'm impressed you can still perform your duties." the traveler noted.

"Hannah." He watched as she physically jumped at the sound of her abusive master's voice. Her hands began trembling as they held the pitcher close to her chest.

"What are you doing here, Hannah?" Trancy asked, strutting into the room towards her.

"I came to change the water, my lord." the older woman answered tensely.

"Hmm. Are you sure weren't trying to arouse this traveler's interest by wearing that silly bandage and acting pathetic?" A pale hand raised and slapped the maid, causing the pitcher to fall on the floor and shatter. The man watched as the young lord roughly shoved the poor woman to the floor and kicked her once. "Get out of here, you tart!" She hurried up and bowed before leaving quickly. Alois stood there, fuming for moment, and then glanced at his guest for the night.

"Sorry, sir."

"Is she all right?"

"Don't ask me. She's so creepy. I never know what she's thinking." the blond Earl stated, putting his hand in his coat pockets. "Actually..I don't know what anyone is thinking..Say, what's in that trunk of yours? Clothes? Sweets?" He scurried over to the trunk. "I'm jealous. It must be fun to travel places. I want to try traveling, too. This mansion is so dull."

"Dull?" the man repeated, smirking behind the collar of his coat. "But I've been told there's something interesting underneath this mansion."

Alois's eyes widened with excitement. "Really?"

"If you show it to me, I'll show you what's in this trunk." he declared. The young man giggled as he leaned over the large trunk before agreeing. The two proceed to the basement, where the door was located in the kitchen. The young lord lead the way down the steps, glancing back at the stranger every other step. The place was dusty and smelled of mildew. There were many shelves with rows of full of different items. They walked passed every one until the man stopped next to a shelf holding boxes of various teas.

"That must be it." he said, pointing to a tea box labeled _New Moon Drop_.

"It's only tea." the blond Earl remarked, picking it up.

The stranger leaned down to gaze at the item. "_New Moon Drop_..People say that tea leaves plucked on the night of the full moon have a clear, sweet smell, but these are the opposite—tea leaves plucked at new moon. They give off an indistinct scent that brings to mind a bottomless darkness. It's otherwise known as _the soul's temperature_."

His gloved hand went out to take it, only to have the tea pulled away. "Not yet."

"Yet?" he queried.

"It's all right—I promise to show it to you. But first.."

"First, give me that trunk." came Claude's voice. The man turned around to see the butler. The spectacle-wearing Devil then threw gold dinner knives at him, knocking off the top hat and cutting into the coat's collar, showing his face finally. He was revealed to be the Phantomhive butler—Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian Michaelis is the name you go by now, yes?" the other demon said, getting more knives to throw. The crimson-eyed Devil made quick work to remove his trench coat just as more projectiles came at him. He flung the clothing forward as a shield and snatched the tea box from the blond young man. The coat landed over the other supernatural's head, allowing his a chance to rush by and head for the basement door.

"He's getting away!" Alois shouted as Claude hurried after Sebastian, removing his glasses on the way. "Don't kill him! You mustn't kill him! Catch him, Claude!" As they ran up the stairs, the Trancy butler realized the other butler was still carrying the suitcase. Grabbing more knives from inside his jacket, he aimed them at the luggage. Sebastian sensed this and dropped the case before landing in front of it, taking the blow.

"Did you really think I won't have know it was you? Even though, it has been a long time since we've seen each other, I will always know your scent. So, tell me, Lonan—" Claude said, strolling over to the raven demon on the floor. "Why do you value the trunk above your own life?" Receiving nothing more than a glare as a respond, he grabbed a plate hanging from a rack on the wall. "Well, then!"

When he prepared to throw it at the intruder, a shadow was seen from the side coming towards him. Turning his head to look, a foot collided with his face and knocked him back against the brick wall. He grasped his bleeding nose before glancing up to see none other than Amelia Robinson; dressed in a black and yellow tracksuit with matching _Asics Onitsuka _shoesand dripping wet. She glared at him for a second and then rushed over to her injured lover. Taking the three knives stuck in him out, the young woman helped him up. The raven demon stood and picked up the trunk before the two ran towards the open kitchen doors with the spider demon behind them. But the case snapped open, causing Sebastian to stumble and fall..Inside revealed the lifeless body of the Phantomhive Earl.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Trancy gasped in glee as he stopped beside them and seeing who was inside. "I finally have you, Ciel!"

"I'm afraid not." the time traveler told, throwing the knives at Trancy. Claude managed to catch them effortlessly. "I won't let you touch him. It would defile our Bocchan to have someone so foul and vulgar touch him."

"What?..Wait.." He stared at her, taking in her appearance. "You're-You're the Angel from my dream! How did you get in here?"

"All you need is a thick needle inconspicuously taped under a windowsill outside for pick locking and voila! The windows open like a charm." she grinned cunningly as her companion stood.

Claude took in her drench being as well. "Hmph. I should have known. Viola means _'violet flower'_ in Latin." he stated before muttering under breath. "Also the heavy rose perfume you wore should have also given you away.."

The young woman placed a hand over her heart, batting her eyes. "Oh my, you've discovered my secret identity too! Seems like it's time for our quick getaway, Sebby, my dear." Right then, they jumped on a food cart together and sped out of the room.

"Letting your shoes touch something that carries food?" the spectacle-wearing Devil grimaced, going after them. "That's no fit behavior for a butler!"

"Nonsense. I am merely—" Sebastian began.

Amelia interrupted over his shoulder. "Save the catchphrase for another time, hon!" As the cart entered the main room, the crimson-eyed Devil lifted the cart up and let it skid down the one of the double stairs' railing. On the other side, Claude Faustus was sliding down as well, matching their speed. With the young woman holding on tight by his waist, her lover leaped into the air with her and the suitcase, launching the food cart at their enemy. The golden-eyed Devil flipped over it and landing on the rug-covered tile floor. Looking up, he saw the two on top of the crystal chandelier.

"Lonan and Amelia Robinson!" he cried. The blond Earl had joined him then.

The Angel jumped in surprise. _"How does he know my name too?..Whatever! Now's not the time to wonder about that!"_

"I seem to recall that your way is 'day into night, sugar into salt, and navy into golden.'" Sebastian smirked, "Well, then, I shall transform golden..into black." And with that, he caused the chandelier to crash down to the floor, shrouding the whole room in darkness. Alois screamed, falling down to the ground in fear.

"It's dark..Claude, I'm scared!" he whimpered.

"Light!" the butler commanded, magically relighting candle holders along the walls. As light refilled the area, Hannah and the triplets appeared then. The young man knelt on the floor, panting. The sound of a window smashing was heard, signaling the two intruders were escaping.

"After them! Quickly!" Trancy ordered. The other servants complied, rushing off. But when his butler went by, he grasped onto his leg, stopping him. "No, not you, Claude! Don't go!"

"But.."

The young lord held onto his leg tighter, crying. "Don't leave me..Don't leave me alone, Claude. Please."

"Master..We are constant companions." Claude told before squatting down in front of his master. He took his hands in his gloved ones. " Day an night, sugar and salt, creature and corpse..defiled and immaculate."

"No." Alois stopped him, more tears brimming in his light blue eyes. "She was right..I'm nothing but a foul little brat."

"You are my master." the spider demon said after placing back on his glasses.

"Forget it. I know you're the same as him.." His face was lifted up by his servant to meet his butler's.

"I am your loyal servant. You needn't set out to arouse my interest. I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you."

Trancy pulled him away, rubbing away his tears. "Forget it! Everyone can just..get swallowed up by the darkness." he uttered, looking down. "..But I will have that Angel and Ciel Phantomhive for my own no matter what."

He failed to see the pleased smile on the golden-eyed Devil's lips. "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

The morning sun peaked through the canopy of trees, rousing Amelia out of her deep slumber on the grass. Sitting up and stretching with a soft groan, her sea-colored eyes opened to see Sebastian kneeling in front of the suitcase.

"It's officially safe now?" she asked, crawling over.

The raven demon nodded, unlatching the heavy trunk. Opening it, he reached inside and carefully lifted the lifeless Ciel, placing him in front of them. The young woman unzipped her tracksuit jacket some and pulled out the _New Moon Drop_ tea box, handing it to her lover. Taking the box, he removed the lid to bring out the blue diamond ring that the young master had given away. The crimson-eyed Devil slid the ring on the left thumb of the dark gray-haired Earl. The cut gem began to glow in the light, bringing a smile on the two supernaturals' face.

"All right, young master..It's time to wake up."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Finally, the first chapter done and posted! Thanks for the wonderful feedback already, everyone. I'll try to pump these chapters out as soon as I possibly can for you all. Also, visuals of Amelia's new hairstyle and suit, & Sebastian's modern clothes from the prologue are on my profile for your viewing pleasure. :)**

**Chapter Two will be posted Sept. 17th-21st**

*******************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	3. Ch II: Pine for Halcyon Days

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: 

"_**Pine for Halcyon Days"**_

"_..I can hear music being played.."_

"_..Alongside a voice that is tranquil and hypnotic.."_

_**How can it feel so nice?  
Why does it feel so right?**_

"_I can feel light hitting my eyelids.."_

"_..It's the springtime sunlight.."_

_**I think I've been somewhere special  
I want to go back there**_

"_Am I dreaming?"  
_

_**Sleep  
I think I will  
Go back to sleep**_

"_A brilliant golden afternoon."_

_**Oh it's so cold and shivery **_

_**Outside my cocoon  
Now I'm on my way**_

"_What would I see if I woke up?"_

_**Sleep  
Oh sleep  
Sleep**_

"Open your eyes, Bocchan."

* * *

Ciel abide by the voice. His sight was filled with orbs the color of a luculent sea. A zany smile spread from ear to ear. And a comely face that never seemed to stop taking his breath away..

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Amelia greeted as she straighten back to her normal height.

The young man yawned before sitting up. "Amelia..How come Sebastian didn't wake me?"

"Oh, I beat him here." she told brightly.

"So you woke me up earlier than usual?" he questioned in a dead tone.

He was given a roll of the eyes before his close friend replied, "Only by a few minutes.." The Earl watched her face turn thoughtful with a hint of sadness. "Besides you've slept long enough." Her voice then lowered a tad as her hand reached out to play with the ends of his dark gray hair. "My, your hair has gotten quite long."

"I know." Ciel said, pushing his outgrown bangs out of his eyes only to have them fall back. "It's become annoying. I'll probably have Sebastian cut—"

"No, don't!" the Angel shouted, making him give her a quizzical look. A tint of pink painted her pale cheeks. "I mean, I like your hair as it is so don't cut it all off. Just get a trim so it's not too bothersome anymore."

"All right." he agreed with a nod, "You know, I don't believe I have told you that I enjoy your new choice of hairstyle."

"Really?" she blinked with astonishment, "I had thought you would find it to be too boyish." Two fingers moved up to dip underneath her shirt collar and tugged her back close to his face where they were only an inch away from touching lips.

"I find your tomboy ways to be endearing..and _eliciting_." the young man breathed sultry.

"What a _queer_ boy you are, Ciel Phantomhive." the young woman commented blankly before flicking him on the forehead. He released her with a surprise yelp. "Now stop with your flirting. You promised, remember?"

"Yes, yes." Ciel dismissed, waving his hand. What a shame it was that his most dearest companion was involved with a Devil in the disguise. But even if the fiend had the young woman's heart kept trapped in his claws, he would always have hold of her soul which the Earl believed to be far more desired to have.

"_She will always be __**chained**__ to me..even when in the arms of another."_he thought. The butler finally joined them afterwards, bringing in that morning's breakfast.

"Ah, I see Amelia has already awoken you, sir." Sebastian noted with a smile, strolling towards the bed. Amelia stepped out of the way and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm heading to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before getting ready." she said, "We have a very busy day as usual." The men both told they would see her later before she disappeared into the hall. As the time traveler walked, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know that sigh all too well." Turquoise eyes glanced back to see her best friend, Snake.

A small smile formed on her face. "Yes, it's the one I usually do when I'm tired and want to sleep more."

He walked up beside her before they continued on. "No, that was the sigh you release when something ails you."

"When did you become so good at reading me?" the Angel smirked.

"I'm very observant and I can read people well." the former circus performer replied with a smirk of his own. "Now, care to spill your thoughts?"

"Fine." she said, "I was just thinking about Ciel and his condition."

"Ah, right. His amnesia."

"I know several weeks have passed like this..but I still find it so strange that he's forgotten all that has happened in the past year..and not me. Shouldn't he have forgotten me too?" It was also been odd that her powers returned after resurrecting the young master but she kept that to herself.

"You hold a stronger impact on him. It's hard to forget something or someone so engraved onto one's soul but not mind." Snake reasoned, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "You shouldn't worry about that. But hopefully, his memories will return. We just have to keep acting like nothing has changed." The young woman nodded in understanding, though her ill thoughts weren't completely at bay.

"You know, I'm surprise you came back here." she stated, deciding to change the subject. "I thought after all the chaos, you would try to find your troupe."

The serpent tamer was quiet for a moment. "I had thought about that as well, but I find being at the manor is far more interesting than searching for them."

The time traveler eyed him playfully. "You're only staying because of me, aren't you?"

"I will either confirm or deny that question." her friend replied, looking straight ahead as they walked.

"Well, I'm glad you're still here since Pluto and Edgar aren't." Amelia told, casually tossing an arm over his shoulders. "Because I can relax with a friend who isn't trying to harass me sexually or bugging me to sneak sweets into their study constantly."

"Hahaha! My, what a stressful life you have." Snake jested; his amusement bringing a pleased grin on the time traveler's lips.

"You ain't kidding, bub."

* * *

"This area has been plagued by floods for a long time. I am delighted at the addition of new floodgate on Phantomhive lands thanks to your support. I intend to fully commit myself to the difficult task of flood control, as my family before me has for generations." Ciel bowed, finishing his speech. The crowd gathered along the banks of the river applauded before moving back to where the refreshments and seller tents were.

Amelia watched from the shade of tree as the Earl conversed with the rich upper class with Sebastian ever present behind him on his way back. She hated gatherings like these and even more the people that flocked around her friend. Most of them were just putting on a facade to try and be in his good graces.

"_I can't wait for this to be over"_ she thought, pulling her black bowler hat down to cover her face. _"Maybe I'll take a nice nap under this tree for the time being."_

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Lifting the hat again to see, her bright eyes discovered the young man and butler standing in front of her.

"Oh, darn. I've been found." the time traveler deadpanned.

"Tired of this event as well, love?" the demon queried with a smirk.

She stood and brushed dirt off of her. "Very. I would have enjoyed it if Snake had agreed to tag along. Also, it's really stuffy today and that's a sure sign that rain will be coming soon."

"Well, we will be leaving soon." Ciel told, turning and walking back towards the crowd. "So for now, come along."

"You can be so cruel, Ciel." she pouted as she followed after him.

He glanced back at her with a smile. "Love you too."

"Oh, yes. That was so totally a sentiment." the young woman responded, making him chuckle. While they walked and stopped every now and then to talk, a conversation not too far from where the trio stood was caught by her highly-sensitive ears.

"I say, that speech of the Earl's was just shameless, wasn't it?" said a older man with a gray beard and hair.

Amelia grimaced,_"Ciel, a group to our left are having a lovely gossiping about you." _His deep ocean blue eye glanced to where she mentioned, seeing them. He excused himself before heading silently over to listen.

"And I hear the company he runs is making more money than they know what to do with." a man with ginger hair stated, "From what I hear.." He leaned towards a woman with blond hair, whispering.

"Oh, my! That much? That's just indecent." she gasped.

"I certainly hope the child's vanity doesn't get him into trouble." the ginger-haired man said.

The woman chortled, "Now, now, who's the man who wishes for that most of all?"

"That's what I'd like to know." the Earl spoke then. They startled and turned to face him. He gave a kind smile. "Could I ask you to share the wisdom of your greater experience?"

"Oh, there's nothing we could possibly teach you!" the lady said nervously.

"Heavens, no!" the older man added.

"B-By the way, my lord, I recently got wind of a pretty little investment.." the ginger-haired man started.

"Pardon me, my lords and lady." the Devil stepped forward, bowing politely. "I'm afraid my master has another engagement."

"Y'all have a nice day." the Angel grinned, tipping her hat. They moved along, leaving the embarrassed men and woman.

Ciel sighed, "What tiresome people."

"Ciel~!" He looked up just in time to catch his fiancee as she came running up and hugging him, causing them to fall almost.

"Elizabeth!" her fiance exclaimed.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! Look at this!" the young lady said excitedly, shoving a newspaper in his face.

"Come on, Elizabeth, I can't see it like this." the young master told, annoyed. She stepped back, pointing to the picture from an article.

"It's a deer!"

"Deer?"

"There's an ever so rare and elusive deer on a hill right near here!" she explained, "It's a white stag that brings happiness!"

"I've never heard of it." the Earl remarked.

"According to legend.." Sebastian informed, earning their attention. "The rare white stag has traditionally been considered a messenger of the netherworld. Those who receive his message are supposedly blessed with good fortune."

"Yes! You know everything, Sebastian!" Lizzie beamed.

"Thank you, my lady."

"That's just a fairy tale." Ciel dismissed.

"No, it's true! There are witnesses!" the duchess tried to assure, "Let's go look for it, Ciel, can't we?"

"No. I'm busy." he responded, handing the paper back to her but paused. Elizabeth stared at him with a hurt expression; tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're so mean." she whimpered before crying loudly. Everyone around watched and commented not so quietly among themselves.

"Well, I never. He's making his fiancee cry!"

"They say they're engaged, but I suppose they're just playing house."

"I wonder if that means my niece still has a chance?"

"Haah..Sebastian, prepare a boat." The Earl ordered, giving in.

"Certainly." he complied, placing a hand over his heart.

"Lady Elizabeth." She glanced at the young man. "I'd like to go inspect another floodgate downstream." He offered her his hand. "Would you favor me with your company on the river? I'm told that the elusive white stag lives on this land. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, of course! I'd love to come with you." Elizabeth smiled, taking his hand. The two walked away, leaving the Angel and Devil.

"So much for leaving soon." the young woman commented, sighing heavily. Sebastian chuckled, patting his lover on the shoulder comfortingly. As the event continued on, a carriage could be seen at the top of the bank. Inside, observing the Phantomhive group, was the infamous Lau and Ran-Mao.

"A momentary peace is an elusory fruit that, once gone, can never be regained." Lau said, taking a puff from his pipe. "Ciel Phantomhive..your die has already been cast. Now, where will you place your bets?"

* * *

"Have you decided, my lady?" the flamboyant tailor asked.

"Hmm..A simple style is best for boating, but.." Lizzie replied, gesturing at another dress. "But that lacy one is adorable, and I love the frills on that one..Oh, blast it! I wish I could wear them both at once!"

"Goodness! Please, take all the time you like." the man told. The young woman laughed quietly at the scene. Deciding to leave before she got caught into wearing one of the constricting dresses by the young lady, the time traveler strolled over to where the demon and his master was.

"I'll go check on the boat." Sebastian told as she came up. The young man nodded, staring out at the river. The butler smiled at his beloved, reaching out to caress her cheek lightly before leaving.

"I thought we were planning on heading home soon?" she questioned her friend.

"I changed my mind. This is my duty." Ciel stated, looking at her. "To manage the river, and to do this dull socializing, and to please my fiancee.. All of it is my duty as the head of the house of Phantomhive. And what's more, I don't enjoy being underestimated like this."

"Well, I guess that's a good answer." the time traveler murmured, wiping invisible dust off his shoulder. There was a moment of silence between them.

"So..How are things with you and Sebastian?"

"They're going fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm happy for you. At least, you won't be left alone when Sebastian—" he said.

"It won't happen. I'll never let him take your soul no matter how much I care about him." she interrupted; her expression stern.

The Earl smirked, "What, do you plan on making me immortal somehow?"

Her small hand grasped his, staring at them. "If that's what I have to do to keep you living, then I will. You're like family to me now, Ciel, and I don't want to lose that." He blinked in surprise at her honest words. He had been joking but from the look on her face, he knew she was indeed solemn.

"The same goes for me, Amelia. You and Lizzie are all I truly care about." the young man uttered, running his thumb across the top of her hand. Her sea-colored eyes gazed up, realizing how close they were..That familiar fluttering began to occur in her chest..

"I-I.." she stammered, letting go and stepping away from him with flushed cheeks. "I'm gonna head over to the dock. See you there." The Angel hurried off, not seeing the sad look that crossed her comrade's features.

* * *

People clapped and watched as Elizabeth and Ciel walked over to the boat and stepped aboard. The Phantomhive servants stood off to the side, watching the spectacle as well.

"Sebastian, what the devil are they doing?" Baldroy questioned about the crowd, "This isn't a circus!"

"Well, nothing better to do here." the Angel told, earning an agreeing nod from the chef.

"I imagine they're trying to find fault with our young master." he replied while checking over something in his notes. "He has quite a few social enemies."

"Enemies?" Mey-Rin and Finny said.

"For one thing, there are many who'd stand to gain from those two breaking off their engagement."

"Breaking it off?!" Amelia and the servants exclaimed.

The butler turned his crimson eyes onto them. "I ask that you three behave yourselves and not get any ideas."

"Y-Yes, sir!" the idiotic trio saluted.

He leaned in close to the young woman, smiling devilishly. "That goes for you as well, my dear."

"Thank you so much for having faith in me, Sebby." she said sarcastically, smiling back. She turned towards the two sitting in the boat. "You kids have fun, okay?"

"You're not coming with us?" Lizzie inquired, sounding disappointed. The time traveler could feel the Earl's eye on her as she avoided looking at him.

"Not right now. I have to deal with something first." she stated, "But I'll join the _S.S. Lovebirds_ later on." With that, they went off on the boat, heading up the river.

"You guys should follow—" the young woman began, looking back at the servants.

"They mustn't break it off, no!" the maid proclaimed, "Elizabeth is the only one for him!"

"We have to help him!" the gardener added.

"Guys, whatever you're planning, don't—" she tried to reason but the three weren't listening.

"Right, let's go do this!" the chef said, "You two understand our job, right?" The woman and young man nodded. They gathered in, placing their hands on top of each others.

"Hip, hip, hurrah!" they cheered softly. The Angel groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat as she walked away from them. As the search began, there was another event that was catching most of the invitees' attention.

"All right, we've got six to one odds on Elizabeth finding what she seeks, and four to one on not finding it! Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen" Lau exclaimed.

"Bet." the Asian woman said, crossing her legs as she sat on top of the carriage. People, mostly men, had gathered around, waving money in the air wildly.

"Be a man and put all your money on the long shot!" the Asian man shouted, taking money and handing out betting slips."We've got one hundred and eight to one on dissolving the engagement! Roll up and place your bets!"

"Excuse me." a female voice rang out loud enough to be heard over the gamblers. They all stopped and looked back to see Amelia standing there.

"Though I do approve for _friendly_ gambling, this set-up was not authorized to be here." she informed, strutting over to the chalkboard. Her arms crossed as the young woman gazed at the crowd in kind but menacing way.

"Now, if you all would please move along and enjoy the other attractions here for your enjoyment. I personally will make sure you get your money back." The aura around her darken and was felt by all near. "If not, I will not hesitate in using physical force. I can promise you that." Not wanting to challenge her, the people scurried off. When they all were gone, Lau spoke up.

"That wasn't very nice. I was making a good profit—" A sharp, black feather met his neck then. His bodyguard went to move but the Angel waved her hand, casting a spell to keep her where she was.

"Lau, you have some nerve showing your despicable face around here." Amelia growled, "Especially, after what you did."

"How could I stay away? You lot are too much fun." he smiled, "Also, are you still sour about that whole accident with whatever his name was?"

"Fred Abberline and you were trying to kill Ciel when it happen!" she shouted in anger, "I have good reason to end you and your harlot but your services will still be needed." The feather pressing into the flesh of his throat vanished, turning into black dust.

"You are hereby on probation. If you don't know what that means, it means Sebastian and I will be watching you. And if you stop acting like an obedient little pawn again," The young woman moved in close to his face; eyes flashing like a cat's. "I will make sure to give your souls over to the demons in Hell to feast without judgment from the Death Gods." She grabbed the carpet bag full of money and turned to walk away, snapping her fingers to release Ran-Mao.

"My, you have become quite powerful," the Chinese man noted, still smiling. "And something to fear. What ever caused a sweet, little flower like yourself to age?"

Amelia glanced over her shoulder at him; her face sober. "Killing my own kind, conjoining fully with my past..I'm not sure which but I find it to be both a curse and a blessing."

* * *

"I was so sure we'd find the stag by lunch, too.." the young lady said unhappily, sitting down on the blanket across from her fiance.

"It's called _elusive_ because it's hard to find, no?" The two looked to see the time traveler had finally joined them.

"Amelia, you made it just in time for lunch." Lizzie smiled.

She grinned, sitting down with them. "Oh, good. I'm starving."

"What have you been doing since the time we headed out?" Ciel questioned curiously.

"Lau's here." the time traveler answered, rubbing the side of her face tiredly. "I think that pretty much explains why. So, what's on the menu for lunch, Sebby?"

"For today's picnic luncheon we have shrimp salad, salmon pie, and Cheshire cheese sandwiches." he told, opening one of the baskets to find a live pig inside; it oinking at him. He snapped quickly shut.

"I say, did anyone here a strange noise just now?" the blond girl asked.

"Nope, just the water from the river flowing by." the young woman responded lightly, having heard the oink and was trying her best not to laugh.

"My apologies; there's been a slight mistake." Sebastian stated.

His lover tilted her head to the side, grinning again."A slight mistake? That's not like you." She stood, walking over to the table with the food. Placing a hand on one of the three baskets, Amelia opened it to reveal the food for lunch. "See? It was in a different basket. You must have forgotten, silly."

The Devil glanced over her shoulder, smiling. "My, you are right. Whatever would I do without your ever helpful assistance, my dear?"

"Making mistakes like this all the time, heh." Amelia teased, kissing his cheek.

"Kyah! You two are adorable~!" the duchess gushed. Her big green eyes looked to the young master. "Don't you think so too, Ciel?" As she went on, the two supernaturals were conversing telepathically.

"_Thank goodness for your magic."_

"_I know, right?"_ she sighed, _"That would have been a mess."_

"_I sense those idiots had something to do with this."_ he said with irritation, _"Even after I warned them to behave."_

"_They were just trying to help. But, you should still go stop whatever they have planned next in it's tracks."_

"_And I shall with great pleasure." _Sebastian assured, causing her to laugh. After dealing with the servants and lunch was done, the Phantomhive group continued on in the search for the white stag which was seeming to be utterly pointless as it was.

"We're simply not finding it. How tiresome!" Elizabeth huffed.

"Want to go home?" the Earl asked.

"No, not yet!" she cried.

"All right." he said, holding in his laughter as the time traveler pretended to shoot herself. Deciding to lay back on the two-person seat, he stared up at the cloudy blue sky.

"_It's a tranquil day on the river.."_ he thought, closing his eye. _"So why do I feel so unsettled?"_ Something cool brushed his cheek then. Opening his eye again, he saw that it was the young woman's hand that touched him.

"_Is it the headaches again?"_

His head shook no. _"I just feel unsettled for some reason but I don't want to distract Elizabeth with it."_

"_I understand. My lips are sealed." _the Angel said, earning a smile from him.

"_Thank you." _

"What's wrong?" his fiancee queried, glancing back at the two.

"Nothing." he replied softly. She frowned, uttering his name before becoming determined again.

"Just wait, we'll find it." Lizzie uttered to herself. As the Angel had predicted, dark clouds appeared and rain came pouring down heavily. The guests hurried about, trying to get out of the rain and to their coaches to return home. But the duchess was still settled on continuing the search.

"Elizabeth. I'm telling you, wait!" the young man called; the young woman and butler walking behind him.

"I just saw it! It's further in the woods!" Ciel caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"Even the stag will be hiding from this rain! Let's call it a day." he told.

"No! I'm going to find the white stag!" she stated, not giving up.

"Don't be unreasonable." He gave her a small smile. "We can look for it again any time we like." She stared at him happily but her joy faded at his next words.."We can just hire people and offer a reward. So.."

"Ciel. You..You idiot!" the young lady shouted, pushing his hand off of her.

"Elizabeth..?"

"That wouldn't mean anything. You don't understand how I feel at all! Forgot it!" The three watched her run off down the bank.

"Aw, you made her angry with you. I wonder if that ends it?" Lau pondered, strolling up to them.

"Lau.."

"I bet on you finding it. I wish you wouldn't disappoint me."

"I thought I shut down your little show." the time traveler glared.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Anyway, I'm still rooting for you."

"Why should I care what _you_ want?" the Earl said with indifference.

"_A gentleman is charged with pleasing his lady_, eh?" the Asian stated, "Being an English nobleman is such a bother."

"I was born one. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Ciel remarked.

"Oh?"

"But..I was born into a disgraced family. My duty is—"

"To please Elizabeth." Amelia finished gently, "Remember? That what you told me earlier." He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"We're going to bring Elizabeth home, Sebastian. Amelia." he ordered then.

"Sebastian~!" Finnian yelled as he ran towards them with urgency.

"What is it?" the demon addressed.

"Lady Elizabeth is in trouble!" he explained, pointing back to where the boat was tied.

Amelia gritted her teeth, tsking under breath. "This habit runs far too deep in your family, Bocchan." They all rushed to where she was. The young lady was on the boat but luckily, it was still tied. Hopefully, the rope would kept tight even though the water was becoming rougher and rougher as the storm progressed. Baldo had grabbed hold of the rope, preparing to try and pull her towards the bank.

"Don't, Baldo!" the young woman exclaimed as they finally arrived. "You may pull too hard by accident and capsize the boat."

"Elizabeth!" Ciel called to her.

She looked over at him with teary green eyes. "Ciel.." Lizzie said before standing with the help of the long oar. "I saw it..on the other side of the river.." The boat shook, knocking her back down onto the boat.

"Look out! Don't take your hands off the boat!"

"I'm going to find the white stag! The white stag.."

"Elizabeth..why..?" the Earl questioned. He couldn't understand why she was so set on finding the mythical creature.

She scooted closer to the bow, reaching for the tied end of rope. "I'll make sure you find happiness!"

"What shall we do, young master?" the Devil inquired, awaiting his command.

"..She's not safe. That old floodgate," the Angel uttered with narrowed eyes on the structure. "It could burst at any minute. It's time you give us a command, Ciel, before it is too late."

His gloved hand touched his eyepatch briefly. "Sebastian. This is an order. Stop the flood!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said before disappearing.

"What about Elizabeth?" the time traveler asked, "Are you leaving her to me?"

"No. I'll protect Elizabeth." he told, removing his coat and hat. "That's my duty!"

"But, Ciel—" He turned around facing the time traveler.

"Elizabeth is my responsibility! I can handle this!" the young man snapped. The young woman flinched a tad, not expecting his shouting. Realizing his outburst, Ciel made to apologize but stopped when she started speaking.

"Since you are determined to have yourself rescue her.." she stated, sounding older than she was. "My wings will be heavy but I can fly you across to where she is. I do not want you in the water because it'll be too risky."

"..All right." he agreed, saying nothing more. The Angel quickly released her wings and wrapped her arms around his waist before carefully making her way to the boat. Inching closer and closer, the two managed to make it.

"Okay, grab her now, Ciel." Amelia said loudly to be heard over the rain. Picking her up, he glanced to the side and saw the upcoming wave of water.

"Amelia!" he exclaimed. She let out a quick expletive, pivoting her body.

"Whatever happens, don't you dare let go of her!" the young woman commanded while doing so.

The Earl looked at her. "Amelia, you are not—"

"Baldo, Finny! Catch them!" After that, Ciel felt his body being propelled forward at a fast pace. Turning his head back shortly, he caught a glimpse of the wave crashing into the time traveler, taking her under. Before he could shout out, the gardener and chef managed to catch him and his fiancee but fell to the ground with them. The impact caused the young man to accidentally hit his head and black out.

* * *

"Young master." Ciel opened his eye slowly. Sebastian looked down at him with a soft smile. "Are you awake, young master?" Lau, Ran-Mao, and the servants stood around him. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear again. About to speak, he was cut off as Elizabeth appeared in his line of vision.

"Ciel! I'm sorry!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so, so sorry! I should never have done that!"

"Elizabeth." She pulled back to meet his face. He gently stroked her cheek, smiling. "I'm glad you're all right." Just then, he remembered what happen to Amelia. Starting to panic, he relaxed when she came walking over to everyone. Her clothes and hair were drenched; water dripping off her non-stop. Her shoes were missing, leaving her to walking around in her stockings, and hat as well.

"And we're glad that you're all right too, Bocchan." the time traveler told, winking. He sighed before sitting up and grabbing onto the butler's coat.

"Sebastian, why did you open the gate?" he shouted angrily, "I ordered you to stop the flood!"

"And I followed your order." the demon stated calmly.

The young master let go of him. "What?"

"I doubt it will flood here now..or ever again. In order to restore the proper flow of the rover, it was necessary to release the dammed-up water." he explained, "I guided the current with a bit of help from everyone there and had the river's shape altered. To its safest form—its rightful form."

"Rightful form?" Ciel repeated, raising a brow.

"Yes. Now it's the way it was several thousand years ago, when the white stags were here."

"But we didn't find a stag."

"That's all right. I know we'll find it one day." the duchess smiled.

"If you're looking for that deer, it's right on that hill." the young woman said nonchalantly, pointing to the hill behind her. Curious, the group hurried up the mound to see whether it was true or not. But instead of an animal, it was a land formation in the shape of a white deer on the ground below.

"It's a hill figure." Sebastian stated.

"Hill..figure?" the chef said, confused.

"An ancient geoglyph cut into the chalky rock of a hill." Amelia informed, crossing her arms. "That torrent washed away the surface of the hill and revealed this hidden beauty."

"So this is the truth behind the legend?" her friend said in surprise.

Lizzie glanced back at her. "That's amazing, Amelia!" she expressed in glee, turning back to continuing gazing at the figure. Her hand clasped around the Earl's softly. "But thank goodness..Thank goodness you found the white stag, Ciel.

"You were the one looking for it." he reminded.

"Say, Ciel, are you having fun?" the young lady asked suddenly, "I had fun because I got to spend the day frivolling with you. You see, you're always running off somewhere for work. And each time you come back, you look upset. So that's why.." Green eyes turned to met his blue one. "They say that people who see the white stag are filled with happiness their whole lives long."

"Lizzie.." the young man uttered.

She giggled. "You finally called me that. Remember this sight, Ciel."

A smile graced his lips then. "Thank you, Lizzie." A tiny chuckle left the Angel's lips as she watched the two betrothed. The Devil turned to look at her.

"They are too cute." she said, "I'm glad everything worked out..even though I almost drowned. Also, I lost my cool hat and heels."

"I believe that was my fault. Sorry about that, love." her beloved apologized, "I hope there is something I can do to have you forgive me."

"There is but that can wait until later. Plus, I can just use my magic to get me the hat and heels back, heh." Amelia moved closer, hugging his side. "For now..I just want to enjoy the moment. 'Cause it finally feels like everything is back to normal. I just hope it stays like this."

"It will, my dear. I'll make sure of that." Sebastian promised, holding her tightly.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter. Make sure to check out my profile for the playlist and any visuals used for any chapter. Also, if you hadn't known, I posted a new Kuroshitsuji story called **_Hell Hound & The Master_** that was requested by a reader. So, if you would be so kind to give some polite feedback on it we would really love that. :D**

**Song: Sleep by Imogen Heap**

***********************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	4. Ch III: Shimmering Gold

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Three:

"_**Shimmering Gold"**_

"You have a pleasant evening, too." Amelia said as she stepped out of the general store with her arms full of food and other items.

"Here, let me help." The young woman turned to peer at the handsome face framed by light brown hair that belonged to Edgar. He reached out and carefully remove a few of the brown bags from her to ease the load.

"Thanks, Edgar." she said with a smile before walking along the cobblestone sidewalk.

"No problem at all, my mistress." he smiled back, following close beside her.

"I thought I've made it clear to call me by my name." the time traveler told casually.

The temporarily-human raven blushed. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten. My apologizes, my—I mean, Amelia."

A light chuckle escaped from the Angel then. "Man, I never get tired of seeing you blush."

"It is an action I am still getting used to along with others while in this form." Edgar stated bashfully.

"Are you implying you miss being just a bird?"

"There are times that I do but I rather be as I am now so I can be more helpful to you."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay being human." Amelia grunted, shifting the bags in her arms to a more comfortable position. "Because I definitely needed help carrying these. I mean seriously? Does Aeron really need all this stuff?"

"Haah..actually, yes. For the past months that I have been living with him and that mutt of yours," the raven exasperated, "Those two eat far too much than they should. It must have something to do with them not being—as you would say it—_normal_." His response made her laugh again. As the two continued on in the direction to Undertaker's, a young, happy couple strolled by and something strange was briefly caught from the corner of the nineteen year old's eye. She froze and peered back to see.

"Amelia?" Edgar called, gazing at her with concern.

"She's..shimmering?" she uttered, confused. "Is she a pixie or something?" The raven looked over to spy the shimmering as well. They watched as the air sparked behind the couple like tiny fireworks had been lit before settling on the woman, causing her to combust. People walking stopped to gather around as the fire grew oddly hotter. The man with the woman tried to put out the flames with his coat but to no success. Amelia shoved the groceries in her arms at the raven before beginning to conjure a spell.

"No, milady." the transformed bird hissed, "There are too many people around for you to perform your magic."

"But that woman will died! I can't stand here and watch like the rest." the time traveler hissed back.

He gave her a sad but grave expression. "I'm afraid you can't save everything. Some things must run their course..It's unfortunately a part of life."

About to snap a reply, a blood-curling scream came from behind her and caused them to look again. She watched helplessly as the burning woman reached out a charred hand to her lover. The man grabbed hold of it and shockingly the hand came apart, crumbling to ash in his palms. The fire then simmered, leaving a completely charred body before it also disintegrated. The man fell to his knees in front of the ashes, sobbing heavily. The Angel turned in the opposite direction of the horrendous scene.

"..Come along, Edgar." she ordered. He glanced at his mistress, taking in her tense form and clenched fists at her sides.

"B-But what about—"

"There is nothing for me to do at this moment anymore." Amelia answered harshly, "Let things develop on its own natural course as always." The raven said no more and simply preceded with her out of the crowd.

* * *

"Today's afternoon tea is a green tea from the Kangra Valley," the butler informed that afternoon treat. "With a gooseberry and elderflower jelly."

The Earl tried a bit before replying, "Well, it'll do."

"I'm glad you find it satisfactory, my lord." Sebastian said, his gaze trailing over to the window. The time traveler stood there, leaning against it. Her eyes were troubled and distant. Ciel noticed this and glanced over at his friend as well.

"You've been awfully quiet since returning home yesterday." he commented, "Where did you go, by the way?"

"There has been a lot on my mind since then." she murmured, still staring out at the grounds. "And to Undertaker's, if you must pry."

"I see. How odd it is that you have become so chummy with him." the young man said with eating more jelly.

The young woman smirked. "We have developed quite a _connection _ourselves, my lord." Ciel went to respond on what she said when his servant interrupted.

"I apologize for having to pause your conversion, but I'm afraid there's work to do." the demon told, presenting the sealed letter belonging to Her Majesty. The Earl took it, using his knife to slice the envelop open. His eye skimmed over the writing to get a gist of what it was about.

"Ah, so she has finally brought up the people being burnt alive recently." Amelia looked away from the window; her turquoise eyes narrowing.

"People being burned alive?" she repeated, walking over to take read the letter.

"Ah, yes, the rash of crimes that has swept London." the Devil stated, "I'm told there was another victim last night?"

"There was." the Angel frowned, walking over to where the men stood. "I was there and witness the murder."

"So that explains why your mood." her friend said, "Why didn't you mention anything?"

"I was just waiting. It was too strange to not be mention to you—the watch dog of the _underworld_."

"How exactly did it happen?"

"It seemed like fireworks had set off around the woman and caught her on fire." she explained, her tone soft. "But I didn't sense any magic..maybe it was so subtle, I couldn't have picked it up..?"

"Well, Her Majesty grieves at the thought of her subjects trembling in fear each night." Ciel continued reading, stopping at the last line.

"What's the matter, my lord?" Sebastian questioned before being handed the paper to see for himself.

"'Faced with a recurrence of these unsavory incidents, I shall once again leave the matter in the hands of the _dog_ and the _spider_.'" the butler read aloud, glancing at his master. "What might that mean?"

"Has this same sort of thing happened before?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea.

"And who is this _spider_ person?" the time traveler added curiously.

The Earl shook his head. "Who knows?..Or more precisely, _I_ don't know. There's no use sitting here wondering. We dispel Her Majesty's worries. That's our first priority. We're setting out for London."

The demon bowed. "Very good, my lord."

"And don't let Madam Red get wind of what we're doing." the young man ordered as well, standing up and heading out of his study. "This is the sort of thing she enjoys. I don't want her poking her nose in."

"I don't believe we'll have any trouble there." the Devil smirked while his lover grimaced in remembrance.

"Oh, yeah." the Angel muttered under her breath, "How much trouble can _the dead_ be?"

* * *

Early the next day, the carriage proceed down the dirt road towards the destination the trio inside were heading. Ciel sat one side, gazing out the window at the morning sky while the two supernaturals sat opposite. He peered over, taking them in. Amelia was seated across from himself; Sebastian on the right. Her back was pressed against the arm of the cushion seat and her legs were resting on top of the demon's lap. His servant's hand stroked her calf in a lazy manner with his eyes closed. The sight of them as they were brought that bit of envy to course through his being everytime.

"_How lovesome they are towards each other now."_ the Earl thought with a slightly bitter tone, _"In the beginning they were never like this..Now that I think about it, when exactly did Amelia and Sebastian began acting so?"_ As he tried to remember, a sharp pain struck him. He sighed, stopping. Those pains always came when he endeavored to recall events from the past year which the young master just couldn't understand why.

"Something wrong, Ciel?"

Deep ocean blue met turquoise orbs. "Just thinking...about a part of the house of Phantomhive's past that I don't know about.." he lied, not wanting to bring up his true thoughts.

"It would only be natural not to know." Sebastian said, opening his crimson orbs but not pausing in his light caresses. "After all, you were forced to assume the Earldom before your father had passed everything down to you."

The young man rested his cheek on his gloved hand. "Still, I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. If I, the new family head, resolve an incident my father was involved in, rumor will spread through the criminal underworld. And they are sure to make a move."

"You intend to use yourself as bait, my lord?" the butler inquired smoothly.

"All those who hurt my pride, who brought it low.." the Earl stated; his expression serious. "I'm going to drag them out into the open and make them pay. I'll stop at nothing."

"..And if they're already dead?" It was the time traveler who asked. He glanced at her. She waited for his answer, watching intently..almost as if she was expecting something.

"You have to ask?" he responded, "I'll tear the truth out of their rotten flesh with my own hands. That's all there is to it." The Angel looked away with a teasing smile, fixing her fingerless gloves.

"You would have them become zombies and risk having your brains eaten for just that?" Fingers touched under her chin and moved her head to the right.

"Of course and you would help with such a task even so, wouldn't you, Amelia?" Ciel smirked. She gave a humorless laugh and pushed his hand from her.

"That is something only dark magic could do," Amelia told; all her playfulness gone. "And _some_ souls can be lost and never brought back."

"Then I shall keep my fingers cross." the young man said, leaning back unconcern.

"Tch! A cantankerous ass like always.." the young woman insulted, making her companion laugh.

* * *

"Do you think people have it right? The victims took too much to drink and spontaneously combusted?" Randall glanced back at his replacement Chief Inspector with disbelief.

"Gossip is nothing to go by! Find some concrete evidence!" he ordered.

The man saluted. "Yes, sir! Of course, sir! Come on, boys!" The officers followed, leaving the commissioner alone to observing the scene and think. The older man knelt down in front of the soot-stained spot on the cobblestone and wall. All of the witnesses interview either could not explain how it happen or made ridiculous assumptions.

"It looks like you're having some trouble, Sir Arthur." His eyes widen behind the gold-framed rectangular glasses before peering to the left.

"Ciel Phantomhive!"

Said person pulled out the Queen's letter with a smirk, strolling over with the time traveler. "Let's hear about that investigation."

"No progress worth mentioning." Randall told, standing.

"What makes this different than past incidents?" the Earl asked, causing the man to gasp. "There have been similar crimes before, haven't there?"

The older man crossed his arms. "Then you knew."

"Hehe. You just confirmed it actually, sir." Amelia smiled. He gritted his teeth, having fell for the young man's tricks once again. "Now, will you be so kind as to showing us the old case file?"

"There's nothing left of it."

The two blinked. "What?"

"And even if there were something," he stated, "I couldn't show it to you."

Ciel placed a finger to his lip, musing. _"There aren't any records left?"_

"Scotland Yard will find out who did it, why, and what it has to do with the old case." said the commissioner, "You're not needed here!"

"Ha. I hope you're right. Let's go, Amelia and Sebastian!" The young man and woman turned around, stopping at the sight in front of them. The demon was kneeling by a stray mother cat and her kittens and staring at them with awe like always. Ciel face-palmed and sighed while Amelia shook her head.

"Commissioner!" the new Inspector cried, running up toward the three. "We didn't find any notable evidence." Sebastian returned to normal at the information and stood, bowing.

"My apologies, young master." he said, "They were such charming kittens."

"Let's go, kitten fiend." the Earl ordered, walking pass him to get back in the carriage.

"Too bad, Bocchan's allergic. We could have brought them home." the Angel said, patting the butler's arm as they followed. "They were really cute though." The two law men watched the trio go.

"Who was that?" the newbie queried.

"The Queen's watch dog has come back to London." his superior replied.

"_Queen's watch dog_? You mean he's..?" The older man just nodded. Once the Phantomhive group was inside, the Devil spoke first.

"What shall we do now, my lord?"

"If the Yard's no help, we only have one choice." he answered, not so thrilled.

"Hey, coachman!" the young woman shouted out the door happily, "To Undertaker's, please!"

* * *

"Let's hurry and get this over with." Ciel told as they all stood before the creepy building belonging to the mortician. "Sebastian, prepare yourself with a joke. You know how Undertaker is."

"Yes, my lord." he nodded.

"T-That won't be necessary." Amelia said suddenly, stepping in front of them. "I'll deal with Undertaker this time. So, wait here and don't come in until I tell you." She then quickly headed inside, leaving the two. As usual, it seemed like a place Dracula would be be proud to occupy. Her bright eyes glanced around first before knocking on several of the coffins lying about.

"Aeron! Are you here?" she called; her voice echoing slightly off the walls. A rustling noise sounded then behind the two stacked coffins that were used a morbid-kinda counter. Pluto's head popped up and with inhuman speed, rushing over to where the young woman was. He jumped up on her with glee, causing her to lose her balance and crashing into one of the open coffins with him. At the sound of the ruckus, the retired Grim Reaper and raven came out from the back room together.

"Ah, Amelia. Good to see you as always." the man greeted with a grin, taking in the sight of the time traveler laying with the demon hound in between her legs and licking her face. "And what a compromising position you're in, hehe."

"Oh, yes but unfortunately, I don't have a fetish for dogs like Angela did. So, help me up, would ya'?" the Angel responded, unamused. He complied, picking the beast off her while Edgar assisted with getting her back on her feet again.

"So, what brings you?" Undertaker asked, "Though I have a knowing as to why."

"Well, if you do, then you know Ciel is outside." Amelia replied, "So, I need Pluto and Edgar to hide. Having him see them might trigger his lost memories to return."

Aeron tilted his head to the left, confused. "But I thought that was wanted?"

"It is but..something in my gut is telling me to be cautious." she told softly, sticking her hand in her brown leather jacket pockets. "Like now isn't the time for it to."

"When being an Angel, receiving a notion usually means the truth. So, I would not question it." the mortician stated before looking to the raven. "Think you can handle him by yourself for awhile."

Edgar pushed his long bangs back with a sigh. "I do it almost every day. Today will not be any different, Aeron." he told, going back towards the back room again. "Follow me, mongrel. I'll give you those Inukko biscuits you adore so much." The hound perked up at the mention of his favorite treat and scurried after him.

"Thank you once again, Eddie." the young woman smiled, "You are too good to me."

He looked back, bowing his head a bit. "Anything for you, my mistress."

"And you," A slender finger pointed at the retired Grim Reaper. "Be on your best—no, scratch that—Just act like your insane self as usual."

"Hehe, that will be easy, milady." he chuckled, "Now, go fetch the little lord." She strode over to the entrance door and opened it, revealing an annoyed Ciel and tolerant Sebastian.

"Took you long enough." the Earl commented, heading inside finally. "Were you even telling a joke, woman?"

"No, I was negotiating and that normally takes awhile when done _politely_, I thank you." she remarked in a snarky tone, taking a playful jab at him.

"I don't always have patience for doing things politely in this sort of profession, Amelia." he rebutted before becoming serious. "All right, Undertaker. I want to see the corpse from the arson case."

"As you wish, milord." Undertaker said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a vial of light gray ash. The Earl stared at it for a second and then glared at the man.

"I asked to see the corpse from the arson case!"

"Uh..that is the body, Ciel." the young woman told, "I mentioned that to you, didn't I?"

"No, you only spoke of the woman catching on fire." her friend deadpanned, "This information would have been nice to know as well."

"Well, you found out anyway so it's no big deal." huffed the time traveler, flipping her strand off her shoulder.

"I scraped up what was left of the victim on the scene." the retired Grim Reaper informed, "As Amelia had told me the evening of the incident, the fire burned so hot, it only left ashes behind." He tossed the

glass vial to the lord. Inside, the ashes glittered in the reflection of the light.

"_How peculiar.."_ he thought while observing, "And you didn't find anything else from these?"

Undertaker shook his head. "If it will help, I've been told the funeral is today. You three should be able to make it there in time. You just might find some clues or _suspects_."

"It most definitely does." the young master said, handling the vial back. "Let's go."

"Ehehe. Best of luck, Earl." Aeron said, finger-waving a farewell.

* * *

A small group of friend and family members, clothed all in black, gathered around the open grave. The coffin placed in the hole was filled with white lily flowers and a single female's shoe that rested on a plush gray pillow. The grieving lover of the burned woman stood closet to the grave—both hands bandaged to cover his wounds—and watched as the helpers shut the casket. The trio stood a short distance away by a tree, viewing quietly for anyone seeming suspicious

Sebastian glanced to the side. "Young master." Ciel and Amelia followed his gaze to a older couple walking to the funeral service; clad in black respectively.

The man removed his hat before speaking. "I'm Turner, the photographer." he announced, making everyone turn. He and his overweight wife bowed their heads. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The woman took his hat as he unraveled what was in his hands—a picture frame.

"I've brought the last picture taken of your wife."

"She was so lovely.." the woman said, "My condolences, sir." The mourning young man stepped towards them. He went to take the frame but it slipped from his hands and fell to the ground. The glass cracked but only over the dead woman's face. The photographer's wife stared strangely from under her umbrella at the image.

"She was truly beautiful, wasn't she?"

The young man picked it up and thanked them. They bowed again before leaving, heading in the Phantomhive group's direction. As the woman walked pass, they noticed a shimmering coming off her. The time traveler acted quickly, lifting her pointer finger and delicately swirling it around. The particles in the air moved drifted towards her and collecting in her up-turned hand, forming a tiny pile.

"What is that stuff?" the Earl inquired, eying it.

"_Pixie dust._" the young woman replied jokingly, her eyes narrowing into anger slits.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a sharp little black bird?" Lau's voice said through the telephone. "Yes, a magnesium shipment arrived in the Docklands just the other day."

"I'm liking where this is leading. Continue." the Angel said a bit too eagerly.

"My, you're getting awfully excited." the Asian commented, "Is my voice arousing you, Amelia?" Said person's right eye twitched, picturing a smug look on his face.

"No, shipment orders are my turn-on." she jested in a sardonic manner. "Stop fucking around, Lau. I don't have time for your depraved sense of humor."

"Hahaha, all right. It was bound for.." There was a pause as the sound of a page turning was heard. "A London portrait studio. They're certainly stocking up, buying a whole ship's worth like that."

The young woman exhaled with a satisfied smile. "Excellent. That's all I need."

"So, what are you three investigating?" the Chinese man asked.

"Oh, you want to know? Well, here it goes—" The phone was then slammed down, ending the conversation. The time traveler pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to sooth her sudden migraine.

"Everything okay, Amelia?" the butler questioned as he stepped into the foyer of the townhouse.

"Fine, but just talking to that man irritates me as much as.." the time traveler replied before growling in frustration. "I can't think of anything else to compare with that perverse idiot!"

"As irritating as a certain gender-confused Death God that pines for me." Sebastian chimed blankly.

His remark made a short laugh slip out of her. "Oh, most definitely!"

"I also presume he gave the information needed to conclude the case?"

"Yup. Time to go tell Bocchan and end this." Amelia told, moving pass him and heading up the stairs. She had climbed two steps when a gloved hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She glanced back. The demon gazed up at her with concern. It was still odd to her at times how human he acted around her..as if he was trying most of the time to make her forget what he really was like in the beginning.

"_How pointless it is too..Because as long as I know what I am and our past, I'll always remember. Things can't go back to that way no matter how much he..**we** want it.." _she thought to herself sadly.

"Love..I've been getting the sense you are harboring a grudge." he stated gently, "Is what I say true?"

The time traveler sighed heavily, turning her face away. "I guess you can say so. You weren't there that night..I had to watch that poor woman die because I couldn't risk revealing my powers even though I really wanted to."

"I really wish I wasn't so tuned with Death sometimes..I felt the fire burning her as if I was also." the young woman continued; her voice quaking. "I could feel everything because I was so close and angry, I didn't have time to shield myself.. Ellen was her name..and she didn't deserve to die like she had." Sebastian closed the small distance between them and held her shorter form to his, tucking her head under his chin.

She pulled back to meet his eyes; her own filled with determination. "So, I'm going to make sure her killers repent what they did."

"And we shall, my dear." the Devil said before smirking a bit. "Heh, we always do, remember?" He was given a tiny smile in response. Afterward, they proceed up to the small study accompanying the townhouse. Ciel sat at the desk that was covered with stacks of papers and books involved in the case while prepping his gun.

"So, what did you two find?" he asked, looking up at them.

"The substance found in the ashes matched the sample we collected from the photographers." Sebastian stated, showing the clear cylinder filled with the glittering contents. "It's magnesium oxide, a substance often left behind after magnesium-based flash powder is ignited during photography."

The Earl narrowed his eye some. "Photography, eh?"

"I was able to obtain information on import products from Lau." Amelia added, "He said they had a whole ship's worth of the stuff."

"That's more than they'd need for simple flash powder." her friend commented. She nodded in agreement.

"Quite. And the victims also had something in common.." The butler reached into his coat and pulled out a long list. "All the women who were ignited had recently had wedding photos taken—"

"At Turner's studio." the young man finished, snapping the loaded clip in the firing arm. He stood, taking fast strides towards the door. "Let's go! That couple knows what's really been happening."

"Certainly." the demon bowed before following. He paused, turning around to see the time traveler going to the window.

She unlatched the lock and pulled up to open. "I'm gonna fly there."

"Amelia—" her lover's voice full of warning.

"Relax. I know I'm infamous for doing reckless things but not this time." the young woman interrupted, not looking back as she placed a foot on the ledge. "I've been having like spidey senses, um..I mean, _notions_ happening quite often today so I'm not questioning them anymore. Just try to hurry to the studio." With that, the Angel jumped out, disappearing.

* * *

Amelia landed in an alley a few streets down from where Turner's studio was before rushing on foot to the place. Her gut feeling about getting there first was a right one. The building was on fire; flames shooting out from every opening. A few people stood around, looking at it with panic.

"Hey, don't just stand there! Get out of here in case it collapse or spreads!" she shouted, pushing people away roughly. "And inform the fire brigade too!" Not putting up a fight, they all run off for safety. The sound of a woman singing made her turquoise eyes squinted back at the burning studio.

"_What the.."_ the young woman thought with bewilderment, putting on her round, dark-tinted goggles finally. _"I got to remember to thank Baldroy for these."_ Casting a hurried spell to prevent her from burning, she proceed inside but only to stop. Among the flames, Mrs. Turner was singing and dancing around, sprinkling the magnesium around while her husband lay bleeding on the ground by her feet.

"Wh-What are you doing, Margaret?" he questioned weakly, glancing at her.

"Haah..you look hideous." she replied down at him, "All because I married you, I despaired of ever feeling burning passion or womanly passion!" She then picked up an old-fashioned camera and pointed the lens toward her husband. "I'm done taking portraits of happy women!" Squeezing the flash, the man caught on fire just like Ellen had.

His wife laughed madly before skipping to the entrance. "Now it's my turn to be happy!" She froze when discovering the young woman standing in her way.

A grimace appeared on her round face. "The pretty girl with the scar from the funeral.." The time traveler didn't have enough time to act as the large woman quickly snapped another picture in her direction. Because of the warding spell, the fire instead exploded around her and knocked her back onto the street a few feet away from the building.

Margaret stepped out, unaffected. "Even marred beauty is something I can't stand." she uttered and then continue down the road while singing, dancing and throwing more magnesium around. Amelia sat up with a groan, lifting the goggles from her soot-stained face that were marred with small cuts.

"Geez, I should have see that coming.." the Angel coughed, standing slowly. Her companions finally showed up, jumping out of the carriage and running towards where she stood.

"Amelia, what happen?" Ciel exclaimed, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Long story, but what you need to know is Mrs. Turner caused all this." she answered, "Bat-shit crazy took off down the street. Go on after her, I'll catch up and watch out for the camera!" They listened and sped down the road until coming upon the crazed woman. She turned to face them, tossing more the flammable substance.

"Happiness! Where is my happiness?" she questioned with a wide smile, lifting the camera. The demon acted fast, pulling his lord out the way as another explosion occurred from the right.

"So that camera_ is_ her ignition device!" the Earl shouted in understanding. "Capture her, Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord." he said, continuing to go after the culprit. For someone who was overweight, Margaret moved fast. She turned down an alleyway and when the butler managed to catch up, he was attacked by someone completely different. It was none other than Grell Sutcliff—the flamboyant Death God in crimson.

"It's you." the Devil said, displeased.

"I've just been _dying_ to see you!" Grell told him. As Sebastian blocked the man, the young master appeared. He paused as his eye took in the stranger's familiar red coat.

"_Red..I've seen that red before..!"_ he thought, getting blurry image of someone in the same color. A loud eruption from behind brought him out of his daze.

"So, you've been pulling the strings behind the scenes, Grell?"his servant queried, glaring.

"All I've been pulling are the red threads of fate that bind our hearts!" replied the Grim Reaper. Just then, the heel of a boot hit him atop his head. Stunned for a moment, the butler moved away and let him fall to the ground. Once he was over the surprise, his head covered the wound spot in pain before turning around to see who had done it. Amelia stood with crossed arms and a contented smirk.

"Oh, how could you?" the redhead gushed, "I thought we were friends~?"

"Sorry, hon! Reflex." the young woman told; the smirk still present on her lips.

"Liar. All I did was take a little swipe at Sebastian out of excitement!" he pouted, getting up. "Plus, I was only following that old pig!"

"You too?" the demon said.

"You two know this freak?" the Earl asked as he stepped closer.

"He's a Grim Reaper, who reaps the souls of the dead." the time traveler explained in a blasé manner.

"Grim Reaper?" Deep ocean blue glanced at his two supernatural beings. "So there are others like you?" Grell looked back and forth between the Earl and the lovers, becoming curious as to why he did not remember him.

"I imagine he's here to reap the souls of the arson victims, my lord." Sebastian implied.

The Death God moved closer to him. "But no more work for me now that _you're_ here, Sebastian-darling~!" he flirted, poking his chest playfully. "From now on, it's just our little amorous adventure." His face leaned in to kiss the Devil, who stepped to the side and made him lose his balance.

"We don't have time to fool about with him! Come on!" Ciel stated, rushing down the alley to next street. The Angel and Devil followed, leaving Grell behind but he managed to cut them off and lose sight of the young master.

"Sebastian darling, if you want me in your arms, leap through these flames!"

Amelia sighed with annoyance. "Goodness gracious, do you ever quit?" she exasperated before kicking him in the chest hard and then stepping over him. "Let's go, Sebby!"

"Excuse me." he said nonchalantly, stepping over him as well.

"Hey~! Wait!" the Grim Reaper cried.

* * *

"There she is!" Sebastian said as he and Amelia ran together, seeing her up ahead. Margaret was now burning both men and women that got in her way on fire. She moved down another alley and when they arrived to it, she had once again disappeared.

"Oh dear, did you let her get away?" Grell inquired, appearing beside the two.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Amelia questioned, setting him with a glare .

"I am a hunter of love, and I'm on Sebby's trail." he grinned in response. "That's my job, Miss _Abuser_. And, of course, I only have one soul to reap."

"One?"

He pulled out a Soul Ledger to show them. "Hmm..Margaret Turner, five past midnight. _'After an indiscriminate killing spree, she burns herself to death as well.'_ According to here, this is the only soul I'm meant to reap."

"What about everyone who's dies in these fires?" the butler asked.

"When she burns people to death, their souls are burned away with them!" the Death God stated.

"Hmm..this is sounding to be the doing of more than just a crazed and bitter human." the time traveler murmured. She turned around then, walking away.

"Where are you going off to?" the demon called after her.

"To find Ciel. You two keep looking for Margaret!"

* * *

The area around Big Ben was just as chaotic as the rest of the areas in London. Police officers were shouting orders to civilians, instructing them to safe places. People were running in every direction to get away from the growing fire. Among the crowd was Ciel, still in search for the mad older woman.

"Where did she go?" he pondered aloud while that well-known glittering occurred, making him peer up. The substance was falling down from the crowning of the clock tower and spreading all over. "She's means to burn everything?" He hurried towards the entrance to Big Ben and climbed the steps as quick as he could. When almost to the top floor, his body was grabbed from behind before the window exploded. The young man was thrown against the wall but luckily wasn't hit full force. Opening his eye that he didn't realized had closed, his sight was meet with sparkling turquoise.

"Amelia?" the Earl exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey there." she greeted, wincing slightly as she moved away. He could see now that her wings hadn't been released to protected him from the blast and any shattering glass. His hands grasped her arms before turning her around to check her back for major injuries. "W-What are you doing?"

"Making sure there is nothing too serious, you half-wit. I cannot believe you didn't use your wings." the young man informed, lifting up the brown jacket some for farther inspection. "I still need you for this assignment, remember?"

"Aw, I feel so loved." the time traveler said blankly.

The young master met her gaze again. "I didn't mean that in—"

"Relax, I know..So, how bad is it?"

"Just some minor flesh wounds. So, you'll live."

"Thank you, Dr. Phantomhive." she chuckled, "Heh, that has a nice ring to it."

"Well, joking aside, let's keep moving before Mrs. Turner blows up all of London." he told, proceeding back up the stairs and tugging the young woman along. Finally arriving, they found Margaret dumping small barrels full of magnesium-oxide into the air.

"May you all find happiness!" she sang while doing so, reaching for another one.

"That's enough of that!" Ciel shouted, aiming his gun.

"So, you've come to interfere with my happiness, too?" the older woman said, grabbing her camera.

"Do you really think you could find happiness after _this_?" the Angel questioned; a small smirk forming on her lips. "A bitter hag like yourself?"

Mrs. Turner's face flushed in anger, squeezing the flash. "Of course! _He_ told me so!"

"Move!" Amelia yelled, pulling her friend behind a column as magnesium was ignited. She looked at him, serious. "Stay behind here while I distract her."

"You're going to distract her? Why?" he queried.

Her slender finger curled under his chin. "Because Sebastian and Grell are going to do the hard stuff this time." She then let go, moving back towards the mad woman.

"You know, you're giving Tinkerbell a bad name with all this explosive _pixie dust_ you are dumping around." the time traveler taunted, "Trying to catch the attention of Peter Pan so he can be your new suitor, maybe?" She sped to the right as more magnesium discharged, zipping in and out of the beams. Down below, the demon and Grim Reaper had arrived and noticed the younger woman running about, barely missing each explosion.

"Amelia! Young master has to be up there with her somewhere as well." Sebastian stated, watching closely.

"I wonder when the old sow got up there?" Grell mused aloud. Up above, the Angel paused and leaned against a beam for breath. The minor wounds on her back were stinging painfully from all the moving she was doing.

"A little tart like you would never understand how rotten it was to be married off to a man I didn't love!" Margaret exclaimed, "I want to feel a burning passion for a splendid man! And I'll fry anyone who gets in my way!"

"Hahaha!" The two women glanced to the left, seeing the young man walking over, laughing. "You're pathetic. If you are going to moan about it, fight! If it bothers you, get moving!" He stopped in front of his comrade, glaring fiercely. "Just wallowing in your rotten luck like that makes you worse than a pig!"

Shocked by his words, Mrs. Turner trembled and almost dropped the camera. "Pig..pig, pig..You just called me a pig, didn't you? I'll roast anyone who calls me a pig, boy _or_ man!"

"_BOOM!_" The older woman stood, looking smug as thick smoke and fire billowed around the spot where the two nuisances had been. But her joy was crush when smoke cleared and showed the young woman and man still there and intact. Ciel blinked; his eyepatch having come off during the explosion. He looked out the corner of his left one, seeing the time traveler's arm raised. Her hand covered was in red welts.

"Will you never just do as you're told?" she uttered tiredly, giving a short laugh before resting her forehead on his shoulder. Just then, the clock chimed for the midnight hour.

"Now then, I must hurry." the butler said, adjusting his cotton gloves.

The redhead tilted his head at him. "Huh?"

"I believe you said the lady will burn herself to death at five past."

"Wait, now, what are you playing at?"

"My young master ordered me to capture her." he told simply.

"You're too late, love." the Death God said, peering back at the clock.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." the Devil said, looking at the other man. "Shall we, Grell?"

"Hmm? Why me?" he asked with amazement.

"My surly master must make a very unsatisfying model. I thought you would make a marvelous subject for a photo, but.."

"Well, let me just show you a few sexy shots of me!" the Grim Reaper gushed happily, posing in different ways.

"_BOOM! BOOM!_" came two more explosions from the crowning of Big Ben.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?" Margaret screamed in frustration, sprinkling magnesium.

"C-Ciel." the younger woman hissed, "I won't last another one."

"Tch! How long do you intend to fool around?" the Earl shouted, "Come now, Sebastian!"

A devilish smirk formed on pale lips. "Yes, my lord." The mad woman was about to squeeze the flash again when a strange noise came from behind her. Curious, she strolled over to the edge and peered down. Grell and Sebastian were run up along the front of the clock tower together.

"What the devil?" Mrs. Turner questioned, confused.

"My butler and a freak." Ciel remarked, standing a few feet beside her while holding up an exhausted Angel.

"I'm a more deadly efficient reaper than I look!" came Grell's voice from below.

"Stay out of this!" the mad woman said, dumping more of the glittering substance. She then snapped a several pictures but just like with the Angel, the Death God didn't ignite. The Devil stand behind him to avoid getting hit."Why? Why won't you burn too?"

"Using a Grim Reaper as bait? You fiend." the young master commented, diverted.

"Heh, it is hard to burn something when it's already _dead_." Amelia added softly, moving away to stand on her own. The two finally made it to the top then.

"You're late." the young man and woman deadpanned.

"My apologizes, you two." the demon said, kneeling.

"I told you—burn!" Margaret cried. Pointing the camera directly at him this time. With inhuman speed, he kicked the device out of her hands. She fell on her bottom with shock.

"This is the least I would do on my master's orders." the butler told as a warning.

"Wh-Who are you people?"

"I am merely one hell of a butler." the Devil replied.

"I'm one mangosteen of a reaper!" the Death God added, catching the camera.

"And I'm an Angel. Simply as that." the time traveler shrugged.

Ciel walked closer to the older woman. "Now tell us everything."

Mrs. Turner laid on her side, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. "He told me what to do! He told me if I did this, splendid men would fall in love with me!"

Sebastian raised a brow. "_He_?"

"The one with the golden eyes!" she told as magnesium suddenly ignited, surrounding her with flames.

"Grell!" the young woman shouted, glancing at him.

"I-It wasn't me!" he exclaimed, staring at the burning older woman. "I can't believe it! Her soul is burning too!"

"Burning passion!" she cried madly as she stood and stumble back towards the other barrels of magnesium. "Happiness!"

"Wait! I still have quest—" the Earl reached out towards her but was grabbed by his servant. The group moved quickly, jumping over the side of the Big Ben to the ground just in time as the top exploded.

"Are you hurt, young master?" Sebastian asked his lord once they were safe.

"I'm fine." he said, dusting himself off.

"Well, that was a fun night." the Angel said sarcastically, folding her wings behind her.

"This can't be! How could the soul I'm to collect just _burn_ up?" the Grim Reaper inquired, flipping through his Soul Ledger. "This can't happen! It's just not right!"

"As I had assumed, this was more than just the doing of a mad human." Amelia said, narrowing her bright eyes.

"I have to report to Will, so I'll make this the last one." the redhead said then, hurrying over to the demon with the camera and snapping a quick picture before leaving. "Toodle-oo!"

Crimson eyes landed on the Earl. "Young master, you ordered me to capture her, but.." He opened his hand to show a small pile of ash that then blew away in the wind.

"So everything burned to ash.." Ciel uttered, "I'll inform Her Majesty that these murders were the work of a woman crazed with greed...Also, investigate the _spider_. It may have made a move during this case."

The demon knelt. "At once."

* * *

_She could barely breathe.. nor move or speak coherence words. But she was aware of everything else occurring. Fingers sprawled across the bare flesh of her stomach. The wet licks at the nape of her neck and teasing bites along her clavicle. The heated and strong male form pressed close along right side of her body. She felt ablaze and by only these touches that she found to be titillating and gratifying._

"_More..More, Sebastian." she found herself uttering. The touches stopped then and the bed shifted as the demon moved to hover over her. Her bright eyes opened to gaze into crimson eyes that would be shining in the darkness of the room. A familiar gold stared back with fury instead and before she could act, the hands that had brought her pleasure a moment ago clasped around her throat like a vice. She tried to fight back but it was useless as the life in her was quickly fading. Lips brushed her ear and whispered low,_

"_**Go thou, and fill another room in Hell.**"_

* * *

Amelia shot up from her bed and whipped her head left and right. Seeing that it was safe, she exhaled softly while rubbing the back of her neck. It had been three days since the last assignment and her wounds had healed quickly as always.

"What a salivating sight to stumble upon so early in the morning." Her tired eyes moved across the room to find Sebastian stepping out of her bathroom with wet hair and dressed only in his black pants. "Makes me want to ravish you all over again."

"What are you yapping—Eek!" the young woman said before remembering she was still topless. Grabbing the sheets around her waist, she quickly covered her chest.

The Devil raised a brow; lips smirking. "Feeling shy this morning, are we? Because you certainly weren't last night when you—"

"S-Shut your trap, Sebastian Michaelis!" she snapped, blushing bright red. He just laughed, picking his shirt up off the back of a chair. The time traveler huffed before laying back down on the mattress, pulling the blankets closer to herself. A few minutes passed with neither speaking. The bed dipped as the now-clothed butler sat down on the edge.

"I was only jesting, Amelia. Don't be angry."

The Angel sighed. "I know and I'm not mad, just cranky from waking up so early. I don't think I can go back to sleep after..."

"After what?" questioned Sebastian, leaning down closer to her in concern. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Y-Yeah, but it's nothing big. So, don't worry about it, Sebby." she smiled, patting his cheek.

"If you say so, I will not." he told, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand before standing. Bidding her a farewell, he left his lover to prepare for the Earl's breakfast. Amelia rolled over, covering her eyes with an arm.

"_..A man with familiar golden eyes.."_ she thought, grimacing when she remembered. _"..Shit.."_

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My muse was being a bit of a twat while writing this. I hope it was to everyone's liking. I promise the plot will pick up once Claude and Alois are fully in the story then it'll be all fun and surprises :D**

***************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	5. Ch IV: All Aboard

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Four:

"_**All Aboard" **_

The young woman placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a wide yawn while the clock at the busy train station chimed for eight o' clock in the morning. She hated waking up so early for an assignment or not. It seemed to her no one in that era believed in slumbering 'til ten or eleven.

"Goodbye, young master. I hope you have a nice trip, yes!" Mey-Rin told. The servants had joined the trio to help with their baggage.

"Right." Ciel responded.

"See that you behave yourselves while we're away." Sebastian instructed firmly.

"Oh, a train trip sounds marvelous! I want to try it sometime!" Finnian gushed, running about happily. "Brilliant!"

"Finny! Quit running about like that!" Baldroy scolded. The young boy didn't hear and continued doing so until he accidentally collided into one of the men carrying luggage onto the locomotive, causing him to drop it on his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" the gardener apologized once he recovered.

"Are you all right, yes?" asked the maid as she and the chef rushed over to help.

"Don't touch that!" They looked to see an older man who was smoking a cigar step out of the luggage car. "That's a valuable scholarly resource! Do you have any idea how much it's worth?" Glancing back, the crate had opened along with the lid to a sarcophagus that revealed a mummy inside. The two male servant cringed away while the female servant fawned over the persevered corpse.

"An actual mummy?" Amelia noted in awe, having finally walked over with Snake to look. "How cool~!"

"I believe there's been somewhat of an Egyptian antiquities boom amongst the moneyed classes recently." the butler stated, "A mummy would be a valuable collector's item."

"Collector's item?" Baldo echoed, shocked that someone would want it. Just then, a priest with glasses appeared and knelt beside the crate.

"Forgive us, o Lord." he said, crossing himself.

The archaeologist clapped, getting everyone's attention before barking orders at the luggage carriers. "Pack it up this instant!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" they replied, getting back to work.

"I pray no calamity befall you." the priest uttered before walking away. The others moved back to the upper-class passenger car. Feeling suddenly drowsy, the young woman leaned against her best friend to keep herself upright.

"Have I all of a sudden become your leaning post?" Snake asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes. And for someone who has scales, you are astonishingly comfortable." Amelia replied, playing along.

"I'm not covered completely with them." he told, rolling his verdant eyes.

She turned her head, giving a mischievous smile. "Hmm, was that an invitation to check for myself?"

The snake tamer shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Ehehe! My, how bold you are now. No longer the timid boy I first met." the time traveler giggled, taking one of his favorite serpents—Goethe—off his shoulders and letting it curl around her forearm.

"Oh, I still am. I'm just more at ease around you." the ex-circus performer said, pivoting so he could stand across from his close friend. She stumbled from the unexpected movement and he placed a cool hand on her arm to steady her.

"Amelia, I think it's best you mention—"

"No." she cut off crisply.

"But your condition—" Her turquoise eyes looked into his dark green ones pleadingly.

"Please. No lecturing me like an older brother right now." she begged, "I..I promise I will come out and said what's going on with me once this new assignment is over."

Snake exhaled heavily before speaking. "You better. You're becoming more fatigue and I fear you will collapse if overexerting yourself."

"Then come with us, so you can watch out for me." Amelia requested, petting the green pit viper she held still.

"That would arise suspicion and you don't want that at the moment." he reminded, lifting a brow. Her lavender head nodded in understanding. A sharp whistle blew right then, signaling for everyone to quickly board.

"Amelia, come along! The train is about to set off!" came the young master's voice from behind her. She raised her right arm, offering Goethe back.

Her best friend shook his head. "Take him with you. Goethe is fond of you, so he'll be able to keep you company on the train since I cannot."

"B-But, he's one of your favorites." she stammered.

"And I trust you to take good care of him. Just as you trust me with your ring still." the snake tamer smiled, flicking the copper ring around his neck. The Angel hugged him with her free arm as a quick farewell before hurrying onto the locomotive.

* * *

"Would you like your tea, young master?" his servant asked, fixing him a cup. "I find the aroma of Williamson & Magor's summer Darjeeling perfectly suited to the sight of greenery through a train window." The young man didn't answer; his gaze out the window and his mouth tipped down in frown.

"Young master, we're meant to seem as if we're on holiday. The criminal will spot us like this." Sebastian scolded lightly, glancing to the right. "Take example from Amelia." Said person sat on the same side her lover. She was asleep, leaning against the window by the door with her feet tuck under and her slightly apart mouth emitting soft snores. Goethe was curled around her throat like a scaly scarf with his forked tongue peeking out every once in a while. The butler's lip lifted up at the corners as he looked back at his master. "Please try to look a bit pleasanter."

"I know, I know." Ciel snapped.

"Are you really that preoccupied with the Trancys, my lord?" the demon questioned. The Earl was quiet as the night of the Turner incident came to his mind once again.

"_Young master..Young master." Mismatched eyes slowly open to find his butler leaning closer to his face. _

"_Pardon me for disturbing you." the Devil said, moving back as his young lord sat up. _

"_Did you find out something?" _

"_I found a book that seemed relevant in the stacks at the British Museum." An old worn book was then handed to him which he opened and skimmed through. "It's true that during the previous live burnings in addition to the Phantomhives acting as the Queen's executive organ, there was another noble family at work which specialized in cleanup."_

_Ciel looked away from the book. "Specialized in cleanup?" he echoed, "So that's why there were no records left at the Yard."_

"_The family head passed away three years ago but as I understand it, his son has now taken over." Sebastian stated, "They are known as..the Earls Trancy." _

"..No." he finally answered, "I am curious, of course, but for the moment that's all. Right now that Queen's orders take priority." The young man scooted over to the other side of his seat to the window there and peeked behind the shade. A skittish man clutch a brown carpet bag close to himself could be seen standing.

"That's Lord Ackroyd, then? And the boy kidnapped was his only son."

"Yes. If the police find out, the hostage will be killed. He was instructed to bring the ransom aboard this train."

"And the ransom is five thousand pounds.." the Earl added.

"I take it that's the price humans set for their own souls." the demon commented.

"The kidnapper must be somewhere on this train." Ciel summed, glancing back at the dark-haired demon. "We'll find him, capture him, and safely rescue the hostage. That's the only way to dispel Her Majesty's distress."

"Very good." the butler nodded.

"You two know nothing on whispering with someone is trying to snooze." The two males turned to see the time traveler awake again, glaring sleepily. However, the longer they looked, they could see her skin was damp and blanched.

"Are you all right?" her friend asked, "You look afflicted."

Bright eyes blinked at him. "I..I'm fine." she replied in a rush before standing, "Since I'm up, I'm gonna used the lady's room before we get started." Opening the door and giving a quick apology to Lord Ackroyd who she startled, the young woman left their private passenger room.

"She's hiding something." the young master said, narrowing his eye.

"So, you noticed as well, my lord." Sebastian uttered, "Amelia has been acting strange for some time now."

"Go and confront her, Sebastian." the Earl ordered, managing to not show the true concern he felt. "I want to make sure whatever is wrong will not affect with our assignment."

"Right away, sir." The Devil stood, following after his beloved.

* * *

"Haah.." Amelia sighed, splashing water on her face before wiping it off with the sleeve of her green sweater. She gazed into the mirror and grimaced. She looked like shit. Her eyes were somewhat bloodshot and dark circles stuck out now that her makeup was gone. No longer able to take looking at herself, the young woman reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out her concealer. Once reapplied, she stashed the makeup away before resting her forehead to the cool glass.

"This sucks, Goethe." she whispered. The serpent lifted his head at the mention of his name. Before she could say more, there was a knock on the door. The time traveler moved back with a sigh and opened it. "Sorry, you can.." The words died on her tongue as she came face to face with Sebastian who gazed down at her with a neutral expression.

"Sebby? Why are you here?" the Angel asked, her eyes widening in panic. "Did something happen to Ciel?" Not speaking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside the tiny restroom. Amelia was then pressed against the wall while the demon towered over her.

"Hey, if you're thinking of getting frisky, this isn't the time or the place." she told, annoyed. Goethe hissed in agreement and equal irritation. The demon still said nothing but simply removed one of his gloves with his teeth, revealing the contract and black nails. The now-naked hand moved down her front before stopping upon her stomach. She watched at his calm face changed to confusion.

"..I cannot sense anything." he murmured, talking at last. Worried crimson eyes peered into turquoise orbs. "Are you not expectant?"

"Expect.._WHAT?_" the young woman exclaimed before lowering her tone. "Why are you asking such a crazy question?"

"You were giving off some symptoms of pregnancy—Fatigue and sleeping at odd hours of the day, eating very little, appearing ill." the butler explained, "I began to assume..even though we have been cautious when intimate.."

The time traveler's cheeks were as red as a ripe apple now. "Gods, no! I've just been having bad dreams is all. They have left me feeling drained."

"Bad dreams?" her lover queried; the concern returning to his features. "Of what?"

She bit her lower lip nervously. "..That man, Claude..Well, I think since the person in those dream has golden eyes like him.."

The demon grimaced deeply. "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"Three nights after we tried to catch Turner, a week ago." she replied, gazing down. "Now everytime I try to sleep, he creeps in and twists my good dreams into disturbing images like him killing me in some way. But the most recent one was different..He made me kill you and Bocchan. It was so vivid." Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands curled at her sides when remembering. Sebastian cupped her cheek with his ungloved hand and brushed his lips against the spot between her brows.

"My love, that would never happen."

"But what if it does? These dreams could be visions of what's to come."

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "If they are, you now can prepare to stop them. But for now, try to not let them ail you, Amelia." A few moments of silence passed before the young woman sighed.

"You're right." the Angel said, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Sebby."

"You are welcome. But I wish you would have told me sooner." the Devil frowned, "You had me worried."

"What? You don't want to have a child with me?" she teased with a raised brow.

"That was not what I was implying. If I could, that would be all I would dream of." he told honestly, laying his hand on her belly again. "You by my side for eternity with a child of our own."

"My, you have become quite soft." the time traveler smirked, playing with the ends of his dark hair.

"Soft? I am anything but soft, milady." the demon informed, giving a devilish simper.

"Is that so?" the young woman challenged, resting her arms on his shoulders. "Care to show me?"

"I would be delighted." he replied huskily before moving in to kiss her lips..only to be blocked by the green serpent. Goethe had raised up and gotten between them. He hissed, showing his poisonous fangs.

"Oh, calm down." Amelia sighed, petting his head. The snake pulled back and flicked his tongue on her cheek affectionately. The butler narrowed his eyes at the reptile, wishing to kill it at the moment.

She looked back at her beloved. "I think it's time we leave anyway in case someone comes and assumes we did something."

"I suppose you are right." he said, placing his glove back on. Shuffling around, the Angel stood in front with Sebastian behind her before opening the door and stepping out.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you two were shagging in there." The supernaturals turned around to see Ciel standing there with crossed arms.

The time traveler elbowed her lover in the side, muttering bitterly. "Told you."

* * *

Upon entering one of the commons cars, the Phantomhive trio hear the loud talk of the archaeologist they had met earlier. The people sitting near him listen closely as they were fascinated by what he spoke of.

"It's the find of the century!" he proclaimed, "Because what yours truly discovered was the pharaoh Smenkhkare, hidden in the Valley of the Kings! Ahahaha!"

"It's so crass to brag about robbing a grave." Ciel commented to his companions.

"I met him once during his lifetime. He was an affable man of great virtue." Sebastian mentioned, placing a finger against his chin as a pondering expression crossed his face. "Still..Even taking the desiccation into account, his face really seems quite different."

"Then he's a fake?" Amelia inquired, "Are you saying that archaeologist is the kidnapper?"

He shook his head. "I could say."

"Oh!" They looked away to see an overexcited man reading the train's timetables. "The train that left St. Pancras station at exactly nine o' clock will cross the Cambridge-bound route at Bedford at ten-eighteen! This is trilling! This is not to be missed!"

"Is he reading the timetables?" the young master questioned, not understanding the man's excitement.

"Yes, he seems to have a bizarre obsession with railways." the butler smirked in amusement. Continuing on down the row, the Earl's foot accidentally bump into something.

"What do you think you're doing, you dammed brat?" shouted an old Japanese man rudely.

"I see you're from Japan." the demon noted politely, "The scrollwork on that _furoshiki_ wrapping cloth is lovely." He went to pick it up for the elderly man then.

"Don't touch it! This is a precious family heirloom!" the man yelled, grabbing and holding it protectively in his arms.

The young man eyed it suspiciously._ "What's inside? Is he hiding something?" _

"I'm sorry, my boy." his wife said, walking over. "He's just so stubborn. Here, a token of our apologies." She then offered fresh rice cakes.

"No thank you, ma'am." the time traveler declined, smiling.

"Oh, I see. Well then, would anyone else like one?" she asked, strolling up to other passengers.

"None of your bloody Oriental food." a male passenger told impolitely, "Everyone says cholera is rampant in Asia!"

"Shoo, shoo!" said another, waving her away.

"That's an outrageous falsehood!" her husband barked while angrily walking over.

The priest with the glasses spoke, turning to the rude man. "Stop that. Don't you think it's rude for you to take that attitude with travelers who have come all this way?"

"He's right. If you didn't want any, you could have decline politely like the rest, sir." the young woman joined in.

Ciel glanced at her, irritated. "Amelia, don't get involved."

"But the tattooed priest has a point." she uttered, rolling her sea-colored eyes.

"Tattooed?" He looked back and saw that the priest was indeed marked. It was odd he didn't notice that when seeing him before boarding the locomotive. As the auguring group kept squabbling, a familiar man came in.

"Everybody please calm down!" the Chief Inspector ordered; though they didn't listen. "Cool down and sit down! I can understand your unease! Yes, we're transporting an assassin on this train." Everyone but the Phantomhive trio froze at this news and stared as he continued.

"However! He is being kept under strict armed guard, unable to move a muscle! There's no need to wor—"

"_Run~!_" All the passengers stood and rushed out of car to the next, wanting to get as far as possible from the area close to the prisoner. They knocked the officer over on their way, not caring about trampling him. The trio and the hurt man were the only was left afterwards.

"I recognized him." the Earl noted, peering down at him.

The officer got up quickly. "Oh! Why, you're the Phantomhive—" the man began as he stepped closer and tripped, falling again.

"Well, this train ride definitely won't be boring." the Angel chuckled while her friend shook his head.

* * *

"Eel pie and mash really brings back memories! Traditional English food, just like Mum used to make!" the Chief Inspector said, stuffing his face with the meal in front of him. His clear blue eyes moved over to the group seated beside him eating as well. "I say, that was quite a fuss back there, wasn't it?"

"And whose fault is that?" the Earl responded pointedly. "At any rate, Sir Arthur will call you on the carpet for dining with me."

"Pish posh. I've wanted to get better acquainted with you." the man told, glancing between the young man and woman. "You see, my twin brother talked so much about you both..Especially, you, Miss Robinson."

"Brother?" Ciel repeated, looking at his friend. "There's another one of these stuffy men?"

"There is but Fredrick Abberline is more—what's the right word—_professional _than his twin, Edward." the time traveler uttered, petting the relaxing serpent still curled around her while said mention dazed off.

The young master raised a brow. "And just how do you know of these men?"

She could feel his gaze as well as Sebastian's. "I helped Fred out of a bind a few months ago when visiting Undertaker. We've become good acquaintances since then." Amelia replied nonchalantly, taking a sip from her tea.

"Yes. I wish he could have tasted this.." Edward said with a sad expression.

"Goodness, man. You make it sound like he died, not have a minor injury." the Angel rolled her eyes before smiling softly, "How is Fred and Maria, if I may ask?"

"Oh! They are quite well. Brother doesn't go out on cases anymore. He mostly helping troubled youths. Maria's due soon and.." The Inspector happily rambled on to the young woman while the other two watched.

"It doesn't look like he knows about the kidnapping." the young man thought. His gaze drifted to the table behind them where a man in a top hat was seated. There was something about the stranger that seemed familiar but could not place to anything then. But he wasn't the only one to notice for his servant had been watching him the whole time they had been in the dinning car. The stranger met eyes the demon and stayed locked from some moments; hidden animosity spoke between the two. Amelia had stopped speaking with Edward, sensing how quiet her companions had become.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at them both curiously. About to turn her head around to follow their line of vision, the Devil grasped her hand to prevent her.

He smiled kindly. "Nothing. Shall we go?" The trio stood and proceed back to the upper-class car, leaving the older man.

"I must say, there are quite a few suspicious characters on this train." Sebastian stated on their way.

Ciel nodded. "Yes..A priest with a tattoo, a sham archaeologist, a surly Japanese, a man in a frenzy over time tables. They're all too blatantly suspicious."

"And if there's an assassin onboard as well.." the butler added, stopping when a man brushed by them.

"Excuse me." he mumbled, tugging his hat down. The young master stared at his hand. There were red scratches on the back of it..which were the same ones he saw on the injured luggage carrier that morning. His own hand reached forward to stop the man.

"You're that porter from the station." the Earl glared, "What are you doing on this train dressed like a traveler?"

His teeth gritted in anger. "Damn!" Shrugging him off roughly, the man took off.

"He's the kidnapper!" the young master shouted before chasing him.

"Ciel!" the time traveler said, following.

The criminal was able to reach the last boxcar. He then struggled to unlatch it from the rest but unfortunately, managed to do so just as the group appeared, smirking at him before closing the door to the escaping car.

"Don't let him get away, Amelia!"

"Wasn't planning on it." she responded, releasing her wings. "Hold on tight, Goethe!" She flew to car and landed on the metal platform in front the door effortlessly. Checking to see Snake's pet was still with her, the Angel then silently hurried inside. The man's back was to her as he cornered someone—Lord Ackroyd. She was surprised to see him there too, making her move closer to avoid anything bad transpiring.

"Now hand that over." the snatcher ordered. The lord stepped farther away, clutching the bag tighter. The other man started to reach into his coat. "If you don't make it quick, the boy's life is over." The clicking of a gun being cocked made him freeze.

"I would be more concerned about your life at the moment." The abductor spun around with his hands up in surrender.

His eyes landed on this weapon. "Who are you? How did you—"

"That's not important. Now, where is your hostage?" Amelia smiled.

"On board that train. But you can't save him now. What a shame!" the man said, growing assertive.

The smile left her face as she stared, serious. "By which you mean..?"

"I rigged a bomb to explode as soon as the train stops." the kidnapper informed, giving a short, arrogant laugh. "I thought I'd put on a nice big fireworks display after I got the ransom money!" Ackroyd fell to his knees in shock at the information. The man laughed again."Serves you right!"

"A clever shit like you deserves a prize. Do you want—" The gun moved closer to his face. "A bullet between your eyes or.." The green pit viper slithered down her stretched arm and stopped on top of the gun, opening his mouth wide to show toxic fangs. "..Venom coursing through your veins? Make your choice quick, there's not much time." The abductor gulped nervously and began to shake, unable to speak.

The time traveler sighed heavily. "Never mind, I'll choose." A fist suddenly collided his face hard, knocking him out and through the window. Turning around, she ran to the entrance and hopped out. The young woman tossed the gun before quickly opened her pouch, emptying out her makeup supplies.

"Go in here." she told the serpent, "I promised Snake to take care of you and I'm sticking to it." He obeyed, curling inside. Once it was secured, Amelia let out her wings again and took off as fast as she could towards the direction of the locomotive.

"_Sebastian!"_ she called.

"_**Yes, love?**" _he answered.

"_The boy is indeed on the train as well as a—"_ She stopped short, noticing her vision started to blur. She blinked her turquoise eyes rapidly but it did not help.

"_**Amelia..?**_" Her light body began to feel as if it was made of lead and her concentration faded at alarming speed.

"No..Not now.."the Angel moaned before falling from the air while all her surroundings changed to black.

* * *

Ciel stared at the demon. "Why are you looking like that? What did she say?"

"She said the Ackroyd's son is onboard but cut off afterwards." Sebastian said, his brows furrowed. "Something might be wrong.."

"If that's so, go and find her, Sebastian." the Earl commanded promptly, "I'll get the boy and make it quick."

"..Yes, my lord." he replied before they both left in opposite ways. The butler had a terrible feeling since she went after the kidnapper.

"_I swear if __**he **__did anything to her, I rip his throat out."_ he growled in his head, speeding down the tracks. Halfway between the train and separated car, laying on a ditch, was an unconscious Amelia. Dirt and grass stuck to her hair and clothing. A trickle of blood went from her hairline to the corner of her right brow; the only visible injury from her fall. The Devil knelt beside her and raised her torso up, pressing two fingers to the pulse on her neck, receiving a slow but steady throb.

"Love, can you hear me?" Crimson eyes watched her closely. A long moment passed and worry started to fill him but the young woman's eyes finally flickered open some.

"Seb..Sebastian?" she groaned and then panicked, "The train! There's a bomb that is rigged to blow at the next stop! We have to stop it."

"I will take care of that. You need rest after overexerting yourself." her lover told, carefully lifting her into his arms before running back to the locomotive.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, quickly checking her pouch. Goethe's head popped out, looking around.

A relieved sigh passed her smiling lips. "Well, hello there. Glad to see that quick spell I did worked before fainting."

"You were more concerned about that reptile than yourself?..How typical of you, Amelia." Sebastian deadpanned, shaking his head.

"I'm kindhearted, so it's natural to think of others over myself." she shrugged, closing the pouch. "Beside I get hurt about every mission, you should be used to it like me."

The butler gave her a tired look. "I wish you would take your health more seriously. Young master would concur with me."

"When I agreed to serving Ciel, I knew the risks, just like you." the time traveler told, serious.

"But you do not have a reason. I'm doing all this for his soul." he stated.

"I have a reason and I've said it many times before—_I will sacrifice my own life for the people I hold dear._" Her bright orbs clouded over with conflicted suffering. "Especially, now that I can..I won't lose anyone else..not like _then_.." The demon stared with puzzlement..He had never seen that emotion from her before.

"Amelia..what—"

She held up a hand, whispering. "Now isn't the time. We need to keep the train from stopping so we'll have more time to get the bomb." Deciding not to press farther at the moment, he took a shortcut through the trees. While that was going on, Ciel had hurried towards the luggage car and ran into Edward Abberline on the way.

"Ciel! What do you mean, you're going to the goods wagon?" Edward questioned, pursing him after being told what was occurring.

"The kidnapper has been dealt with. What's left is the child." he responded, stopping in the commons car. _"The criminal much disguised himself as a porter to hide the stage in someone's luggage and.."_

"The only piece of luggage big enough to hide a child is that mummy's coffin!" the young man stated aloud.

"What?" the archaeologist yelled.

"Ahh~!" Blue eye turned to discovered the Inspector lying on the floor, trembling in pain. "What happened?"

"M-My stomach..My stomach hurts! This isn't right..I know I rested enough after I ate!" He turned to see that the old Japanese woman was having the same reaction.

"You don't suppose it's cholera, do you?" inquired one of the passengers.

"Get out of here!" shouted another, rushing out of the car. The others did the same.

"How dare you bastards treat my wife that way?" the old Japanese man said angrily, going after them.

The Earl glanced Abberline, irritated."Did you eat one of those rice balls?"

"It was delicious." he groaned. No longer having patience to deal with him, the young master kept moving to the goods wagon. Upon entering, he looked to the long wooden box on the floor.

"This is it?" he pondered, opening it then the sarcophagus. He lifted the fake mummy to uncover the abducted boy tied and taped to the bottom.

"H-Help me.." the boy begged weakly.

"Just hang on!" Ciel made quick work to release him, failing to notice the figure coming up behind him until he was grabbed. He struggled with the strong grasp holding him. The stranger just smirked with amusement.

* * *

"Ugh..I feel sick now." Amelia moaned as her lover finally stop on a tree branch after leaping through the forest.

"If so, please try to hold back from retching. It will only delay us farther." Sebastian said calmly.

She glared daggers at him. "Shut up, you ass. Now, got any clever ideas on how to keep it moving?"

"Yes, there are is gear shifts box by the railroad that will switch the tracks up ahead." he answered, "Place your arms around me for a moment." The time traveler nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. His gloved hand reached into his coat to retrieve the silver utensils. Taking aim, the butler threw them hard and successfully managed to hit the shifts and move the tracks. He then jumped from the branch and headed towards the front of the train. The conductor had his back to them, wondering how the tracks changed, as the two supernaturals appeared on top of the car of coal.

"Pardon me."

"Huh?" the conductor spun, meeting the two.

"There is a bomb on this train set to go off when we stop." the demon told, " Don not brake under any circumstances."

"Well, that's done. Let's go find Bocchan." the young woman said.

"W-Wait!" the man called as they left to enter the commons car. The Devil rushed down the row until a voice spoke to them.

"Aren't you Ciel's servants? Ow.." Stopping, they looked down to see ill Abberline laying on the passenger seat.

"Hey, put me down." she commanded, wiggling in her lover's arms. He complied, observing as his beloved moved to kneel beside the officer.

"You..are..hurt, Miss.." the man noted softly.

"Just a flesh wound." the young woman dismissed, "Do you know where Ciel is, Edward?"

"He went to the goods wagon to save the child.." Just then, an employee from the train stepped inside.

"I-I have an announcement to make! The points have just been changed and we're now bound for a different destination!" he yelled, "We'll be passing over a railway bridge no longer in use. It won't be able to bear the weight of this train and therefore our final stop.." There was a pause. "..Will most likely be Heaven!" Hysteria occurred once more among the passengers.

"Then we'd best stop this thing fast." Everyone froze at the new voice.

"Y-You're.." the Chief Inspector uttered, sitting up. The young woman gently pushed him back down before placing cold eyes on the person—It was the escaped assassin and he was holding Ciel captive with a blade.

"A hostage again, young master?" his servant said blankly, "I do believe you enjoy being captured."

"Again, you shouldn't be surprised. It also happens a lot." the Angel remarked.

"What are you on about?" the Earl inquired of them.

"So it was you.." The tattooed priest stood, giving an dark expression to the criminal. "Bloodbath Johnny."

"Well, if it isn't Jackknife Heyward!" Johnny acknowledged with a smug smirk. "_You_ ought to know what'll happen to the kid if you don't stop the train."

"I'd love to stop it myself but I'm afraid there's a bomb onboard that will explode if we stop.." the butler declared.

The murderer stared in disbelief. "Huh?"

Abberline tried to sit up then. "N-Not to mention we have a cholera outbreak in this carriage! You may already be infected!"

"Lay back down, goof!" the young woman scolded, tugging on his coat roughly and making him fall back.

"You're saying a train with a bomb onboard is headed for a run-down bridge _and_ there's cholera?" the assassin exclaimed.

"It's certainly a full-course menu of crises." the demon stated.

"Enough of this farce. Sebastian, hurry up and do something about this." the young man commanded, "That's an order!"

Said person bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Johnny barred his teeth, walking backward towards the door with Ciel. "Forget it! To hell with your cholera and your bombs! I'm getting out of here!"

Sebastian stepped forward."Young master—"

Edward grasped onto him. "Not so fast! This is too much for an ordinary butler to handle! At times like these, we get assistance from various professionals who just happen to be onboard!" He glanced at the other people. "We'll all band together to take a stand against evil!"

"Well, that's wishful thinking." the time traveler noted.

"Not necessarily." Heyward chimed in, removing his glasses then his shirt. "I used to be in the killing business myself. But after he killed someone precious to me, I went straight and became a priest. As the Holy Book tells us, _'Ye are your own enemies.'_ It's time to settle the score. But right now I don't have a weapon to face him with."

"Use this!" the old Japanese man said, offering a well-kept katana. "This is the family treasure passed down from generations—the Zantomaru! I brought it here to give it to my son, an exchange student. But I'm sure this katana would be happier being useful here!"

The archaeologist spoke then. "In that case, leave the bomb to me! I used time bombs in my excavations! They generally have two wires—a black one and a red one. One is a dummy. If you cut the right one, you can disable it but if you pick the wrong one—_boom_! Still, do we have enough time to find the bomb..?"

"We should be fine!" said the man obsessed with timetables. 'This point up ahead is crucial! Change the point and enter the High Peak Railway! And if we change the next point too..Oh-hoh! We can gain twenty whole minutes of extra time!" The passengers cheered at the news.

"Brilliant! We'll all join forces and find our way out of this!" Abberline said, pleased.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"I do appreciate the thought—" Sebastian stated, moving towards one of the windows.

"But Sebby can handle this himself." Amelia finished with a smile, turning to her lover. "I'll manage everything here. So, good luck!" He nodded before leaping out.

"I say! Butler?" Edward called, trying to stop him.

"He'll be fine." the Angel reassured, touching his arm softly.

The old man crossed his arms. "Well, that man has no notion of the austere Japanese aesthetic!"

"Yeah, he can be a bit egoistical, heh." the young woman smirked.

* * *

The assassin had drag the Earl and himself ontop of the train cars and carefully proceeded to the front. Sensing someone was behind him, he turned to see none other than the Devil.

"You're a right stubborn bastard!" Johnny growled in annoyance.

"Pass me the young master." Sebastian ordered simply. The man was quiet; his eyes falling on a upcoming tunnel.

"Sure, you just wait there. I'll be right.." He grinned, walking slowly over before ducking with the young man. "I win!" The brick tunnel collided into the butler then but it didn't impair him for he went right through, causing the stone to crumble.

The criminal looked up in surprise. "What?" The demon casually strolled towards him afterwards. The terrified man released the Earl as he neared.

"Y-You're a monster!" he cried.

The butler grasped his throat with one hand, lifting him. "Now then, Mr. Assassin..Have a pleasant trip." Sebastian told last before throwing the killer off the still moving train. "Next, the bomb." He ran passed the young master to the next car, kneeling and placing his hands under the edge of the roof.

"There may be a red wire and a black wire.." he said, tearing the metal roof off and revealing the bomb underneath. "But there's certainly no need for me to choose one." Just like the assassin, he tossed the piece into the air that time just before it exploded, having timed it perfectly.

"Hey! If there were passengers in that carriage—" Ciel started.

"Not to worry, my lord." the demon interrupted, smiling. "That was the roof of the dining car." He lowered his voice as he glanced back at the damaged car "And _that_ passenger.." The Earl started, wondering what he just said.

"And now.." the Devil said in his normal tone before leaping off the locomotive and onto the railroad, stopping. His hand was raised out in front of him and he waited until the machine neared and run into with him. He didn't move as the train forced him back, destroying the wooden tracks, before slowing down and braking just at the edge of the broken bridge.

"That was a close shave, but you managed." Ciel told, appearing on the front end of the machine a couple of moments later.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't handle a full-course menu of crises isn't worth his salt." Sebastian declared before helping his master down. They walked back around to see all the passengers exiting the train.

"Ciel~!" Said person looked up just as the time traveler crashed into him

"Oh, my beloved Bocchan! You're safe and sound once again!" she cooed, hugging him closely. Feeling something rough on his cheek, he turned his head to see Goethe back around the woman's neck with his tongue flicking at him.

"Yaah~!" the Earl cried, pushing away from his friend. "That disgusting, cold serpent touched me!"

"That wasn't nice." she pouted, petting the snake's head. "Goethe was worried for you too."

"Th-That was magnificent, butler." came Abberline's voice from behind them as he neared. He groaned, clutching his stomach.

"That's right! What about the cholera?" the young man queried to his companions. "The whole train might be infected by now."

"There's no need for concern, Ciel." Amelia told, reaching into her pouch and revealing a small glass vial. "Folks with stomachache should take this."

"I don't recall there being an instant cure for cholera." he noted.

"No, this is just a digestive medicine."

"Digestive medicine?"

"Yes, some foods just don't agree when you eat them both together." she informed, handling the vial to the sick man. "Here, Edward. Take this." He obeyed, drinking the fluid. A moment passed before he jumped up and danced around.

"I'm cured! I'm cured!"

"It shouldn't work that fast.." the young master deadpanned.

The young woman leaned towards him, whispering. "It does when you spike it with a bit of magic, hehe. I gave the same thing to the old lady too."

"You two," the Chief Inspector addressed the two supernaturals. "You're no ordinary servants at—"

"I am merely one hell of a butler." the Devil told.

"And I'm just a heaven-sent musician, haha." the Angel grinned.

* * *

Another train to retrieve the passenger arrived just as the sun was starting to set. Everyone worked together to help unload and board all the luggage.

"Another successfully mission, eh?" Amelia said as she and the butler waited for their items.

"Indeed." he replied.

"..Even though I almost screwed everything up?"

"You did fine like always, Amelia. What happen was just a minor setback." the demon reassured, "But next time, if you are not feel well, you have to speak up. No point in hiding things after all the three of us have been through."

Her turquoise eyes drifted to the ground. "Yeah..you're right.." she uttered.

"By the way...A heaven-sent musician? Whenever did you conjure such a line?" he questioned.

"What? You're the only one allowed a clever catchphrase in this group?" the young woman teased, looking back at him with a raised brow.

"I suppose not." the Devil smiled.

She returned the gesture before stretching. "Well, I'm still exhausted and thinking I should board with Ciel now. Can you handle our luggage alone?" Sebastian's mouth opened to speak but she stopped him. "Wait a minute. Strike that. You can. I'll see you on the train, hon." He chuckled lightly as his zany lover walked away but his amusement faded quickly as a well-known presence appeared behind him.

"Here." A tea-stained tablecloth was presented to him by the person. "My tea spilled in all the commotion, _Lonan_. A true butler should have been able to sort that out without the slightest rocking of the train or...letting _inconsequent 'matters'_ get almost in the way."

"Yes, I can see you took some damage as well.._Damien_." Sebastian rebutted, peering back. The golden eyed Devil tucked the small cloth into coat before offering next a white envelop with Ciel Phantomhive written in cursive.

"What is that?" the crimson eyed Devil asked.

"If you wish to investigate my master, march into the Trancy mansion right through the front gate." Claude responded, "You want to help young master Ciel take his revenge..don't you?" Staring at the invitation for a few moments, the Phantomhive butler took it.

"Have a good evening then. Oh.." the Trancy butler told, tipping his top hat. "And let the Angel know I'll be seeing her in her dreams once again tonight." He then walked away; a pleased smile on his lips as he felt the murderous intent directed towards him.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Well, Claude's 'real' name is finally revealed. Damien is French meaning _"to tame, to subdue" and euphemistically "to kill" _in case you were wondering. I'm finally back in the writing mood which is good. I hopefully plan on getting Chapter five out on Halloween since the episode it's based on seems appropriate for the holiday. So expect some surprises in the next installment on Wed. Also, tell me what you think of the new cover art I made for the story :D  
**

*******************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	6. Ch V: Unwanted Invitation

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Five:

"_**Unwanted Invitation"**_

"Geez~!" groaned Amelia as she stretched in her bed. Her hands brushed something soft hanging on her headboard. Glancing up, a dream catcher with black feathers and tan-colored beads decorating it met her perplexed eyes. "When did that—"

"I see you've found my little gift." She looked away to find Sebastian strolling in with a basket of her fresh laundry.

"A dream catcher? Really?"

"Yes, _really_. The Native Americans believe that they help capture bad dreams." he explained while folding and hanging her clothing. "I thought it would help you..So, did it do the trick?" The young woman didn't speak just yet. She hadn't really dreamt of anything last night—just an image less void.

"Must of. I didn't really dream of anything vivid." she answered, shrugging. "So, How'd you get this, by the way?"

He gave her a smile. "I made it myself."

Turquoise orbs blinked. "You made it?" She peered back at the object and reached up to touch the glossy and fuzzy plumes. "Hmm, impressive.." The butler walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning to touch as well.

"To make it more heartfelt, I added my own feathers." he uttered.

"They feel just like mine.." the time traveler commented.

"Most feathers do, love." jested the demon with a chuckle.

"I meant, they have magic in them too." she explained, rolling her eyes.

"I know." the Devil said before standing. He grasped her hand and gently tugged her out of bed. "Come. I shall draw you a bath to warm your tired bones."

"Wow, first no bad dreams, now a refreshing bath." the Angel smirked, letting herself be lead to the bathroom. "Today's starting off great so far." Later that morning, she and her dear friend sat at the dinning table, drinking tea after eating their breakfast.

"Yesterday was tiring even for me." Ciel conversed.

"Oh, yes, being a hostage is _so_ exhausting." Amelia deadpanned, hiding a smile behind her cup which he spied.

"Well, it is." he defended, slightly annoyed. She burst into a fit of giggles then.

The Earl glared. "How about I have you tied up and blinded folded then locked away in a dark room to see how it feels?"

"_Oh-la-la~!_ Will there be spanking involved as well, Bocchan?" the young woman teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"...You're an absolute pervert." he insulted while blushing three different shades of red.

"So says the tomato-faced person sitting beside me." the Angel countered with a grin. Not replying, he took another sip of his beverage. Just then, his servant walked in and handed him that morning newspaper and a white envelope.

"What's this?" asked the young man, taking the letter.

"An invitation to a ball at the Trancy estate." the demon answered calmly.

"What?" the two at the table exclaimed.

Ciel then proceed to open it, reading what was written. "..It is a masquerade ball that is happening tonight.."

"We're not actually going to it, _are we_?" questioned the young woman, looking at him intently.

He met her gaze. "We are. This is our chance to snoop around and get more information on the new Trancy head."

She leaned back in the chair, huffily. "Well, there goes my relaxing evening.." grumbled Amelia.

* * *

"Ball, ball, ball! Tonight we're going to a costume ball!" Finny sang gleefully, swaying back and forth as the carriage got closer to the Trancy estate.

"Yeah, he's even letting us servants come as long as we wear costumes!" Baldroy noted, "Now that's a nice fellow for you. Hmm.." He paused in thought. "What was his name, again? Tr..Tr..Trumpet?"

"It's Lord Trancy, yes!" Mey-Rin corrected. Inside the carriage, the trio were discussing said person.

"Alois Trancy..You say the previous Earl Trancy died three years ago?" Ciel asked the butler.

"Yes." he replied.

The Earl closed his eye for a moment. "Alois went missing after he was kidnapped when he was very young. But he came back just before his father passed away. Along with a mysterious butler..Isn't that right?"

"Uh-huh. It seems awfully familiar, no?" the young woman said, lifting a brow.

"It's a common one." uttered her friend. The coach came to a halt, signaling they had arrived. Amelia and Sebastian stepped out first, then the young master.

"Right, then." the chef said to them. "We'll be coming in the back way."

"See you later, young master!" the maid waved goodbye.

"Look forward to seeing our costumes!" the gardener added before they left. The young man turned, gazing up at the manor. It was much more elaborate on the outside than his own.

"You can always know a person from how they dress," the time traveler commented, "..As well as the house they live in."

"Quite." Ciel agreed while they headed for the doors. The demon went to knock but one of them opened to revealed the Trancy butler—Claude Faustus. The young man noticed that the Angel's body straighten slightly; her eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line too.

"The Right Honorable Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" Claude addressed, bowing his head. "We've been expecting you. I am Claude Faustus, the butler of this house." They said nothing in return, just staring silently. He stepped aside to allow the group entrance. "Please come in." About to heading inside, Sebastian stopped right before entering, looking up at something.

"What is it?" his lord questioned.

The golden-eyed Devil followed his gaze, spying the large spiderweb in the corner. "Ah, yes. The Trancy coat of arms bears a spider, so it's our tradition not to kill them."

"That makes sense." the crimson-eyed Devil smirked, "If you try to force it away, it will cling to you for life." He glanced at the other demon pointedly; a hidden message behind his words.

"This way, please." told the spider demon, looking away. They finally walked into the foyer, meeting the double staircase and grand chandelier. Ciel paused as his vision wavered, overwhelming him as everything distorted. A small hand covered his eye then, blocking the twisting images. One of his own grasped it in a desperate manner.

"Deep, calming breaths, love." whispered Amelia's voice in his ear. He listened, inhaling and exhaling slowly with a shudder.

"Young master, what's the matter?" Sebastian queried behind them.

The Earl removed his dear friend's hand. "It's nothing." he replied harshly while thinking, _"Thank you, Amelia."_

"_No problem, Bocchan." _she responded, kissing his cheek before stepping back.

"Might my butler and governess come along?" the young master asked.

"Of course."

"Come on." the young man ordered, walking farther inside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my master is currently away on business." Claude stated last minute, "He'll return in time for the ball."

Ciel narrowed his eye. "I see."

"I've laid out tea in the drawing room. Everyone else is already there."

"_Everyone else_?"

* * *

Upon entering the drawing room, Elizabeth rushed towards her fiance.

"Ciel!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Elizabeth?" he gasped with surprise.

"Honestly! It's Lizzie." told the duchess, pulling back. Paula, her maid, bow in greeting.

"You're late, my lord." They peered to the right to discover the Chinese man and his female bodyguard were there too.

"Lau! So you two were invited as well?" Ciel questioned as everyone stepped over to where he was seated. "Which means.." His ocean blue eye glanced around for someone.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing. I thought Madam Red might be here too, but I don't see her." the Earl responded, making his fiancee frowned a tad. "I'd have thought she wouldn't miss this for the world.."

"Oh, well, you see—" began the Asian but was cut off as a biscuit collided with the side of his head.

"Yes~!" All eyes turned to see the time traveler standing by the table where the tea and biscuits were. She had her arms up in victory, grinning wide. "Did you see that? A perfect shot, ehehe."

"Well, that was just uncalled for." the foreigner pouted, rubbing the spot hit.

"True, but it was so worth it." she shrugged, strolling over. "What are the chances of I'd get such accuracy again, am I right?"

"If you're going to always be rough with me, we might as well move such treatment to a more private place—Owie~!" He had received a punch in the arm.

"Pervert!" the young woman growled low.

"Bully.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Ciel!" Said person was then hugged tightly by none other than a sobbing Prince Soma.

"Oh, my." Lau uttered, gazing at the scene.

"Who in blazes are you? Let me go!" the young master commanded, trying to remove himself from the slightly-older young man.

The prince pulled back to look at him fully. "Who am I? You mean you..you.." He started crying harder, squeezing his amnesia-suffering friend.

"I told you, let me go!"

"Is that.." Elizabeth questioned.

Sebastian leaned closer to whisper, "Yes, that's Prince Soma."

"He'll ruin everything!" she exclaimed softly.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. Soma has him." Amelia said, pointing to the older man stepping forward.

"You mustn't do that, Your Highness!" Agni reprimanded lightly, removing him from the Earl.

"No! Ciel! Ciel!" Soma cried.

"Who _is _that man?" the Earl asked. The khansama glanced at the butler. The demon gave him a small smile, silently giving permission to answer.

He bowed. "My apologies, my lord. This is the twenty-six child of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"And why would that _prince_ start weeping the moment he saw me?"

"Ciel! I-I finally got to see you, but you're.." the young prince rushed towards him again. His manservant managed to stop him.

"His Highness is deeply moved at meeting the founder of the Funtom Corporation." Agni lied smoothly, "Funtom toys are consider very rare and wonderful where we come from."

"Our memories will never fade!"

"Those toys hold precious memories of the prince and his friend."

"No matter what happens, the friendship between the two of us will—" the older young man stated.

"That friend was very dear to His Highness." the khansama interrupted; he too beginning to break down. "But he..he..Oh, it's heartbreaking! My prince!" He hugged his master tightly and the two sobbed together.

The Devil resigned, "I fear we can do nothing with them. Young master, let's retire to our rooms. We must prepare for the ball. Come, now." He lead his lord away with the Angel tailing along. The triplet footmen of the Trancy estate guided the trio to each of their assigned rooms for the evening.

"What queer people." Ciel remarked.

"Foreigners are a bit baffling, aren't they?" the butler queried. The young master sighed in response. He glanced to the side then and once more his vision distorted and anxiety build, causing him to look away and focus ahead. The Earl could not understand why he was feeling like this all of a sudden but had a slight notion it had something to do with that manor.

* * *

As his guests began slowly piling in, Alois was hidden away in his bedroom with his maid, Hannah. Various costumes were placed around for him to inspect and try on. He picked up two at the end of his bed, viewing them over.

"Shit." he said, throwing one aside first and then the other. "And this is shit. This one's shit, too! And this!" All the ones on the mattress was tossed on the floor. Angrily, the blond Earl stomped over to the small round table holding a few accessories and grabbed the fake crown, launching it towards the maid. "This is shit of the highest grade!" It struck her face hard, making her bleed. Just then, Claude stepped in.

"Where are they?" the Trancy head questioned right away.

The butler bowed before speaking. "They have arrived."

"I was choosing a costume. You wear one too, Claude. How about something like this?" The young man picked up a pink dress and hanging it over the spider demon's shoulder. He then clapped his hands and struck a pose. "_Olé!_" His servant looked down at him, mirthless. A grimace appeared on Alois' face before he went and took the dress off of the Devil.

"All the costumes you brought me are bloody useless!" Alois addressed to the maid; his ice blue eyes narrowing. "..Strip, Hannah." Not bashful whatsoever, she removed her whole uniform in front of him and the butler.

The blond Earl glanced back. "I assume you're ready, Claude?"

"Certainly. I transform day into night, pleasure into pain, and waltzes into requiems." he answered, "That's what makes a Trancy butler."

The young man's lips curled into a dark smile. _"I'll show you a good time, Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

Live music was played by the small orchestra as the party finally began. Guests were all around, dressed in a variety of intriguing costumes. They were all doing the normal procedures at a ball—conversing, eating and drinking, and dancing. The Earl surveyed them all from spot near the wall, taking small sip of the wine in his mug. For the party, he had chosen to dress like a pirate. He pondered on where the two supernaturals were for he need to speak with them.

"Ciel!" called Elizabeth, appearing in front of him. She was dressed as a Native American and holding a feather that matched the one with her headband. "You wear one of these, too."

"Fine." he replied.

The young girl carefully stuck the plume in his hat before bouncing happily. "Now we match!" Her maid walk over, wearing an Egyptian costume.

"You're not wearing a costume, Your Highness?" Lizzie asked the prince.

"This is my Sherlock Holmes costume." Soma told.

"Young master!" the idiotic servants shouted; all dressed-up as well. "We're the Three Musketeers of Chinese monsters!"

"And we had a costume made for you too, young master!" the chef told before they showed the bald monk outfit chosen for him.

"Rejected." the Earl responded, turned off by the bald cap.

"Wha?" they exclaimed, proceeding to beg him to wear just the robes and hat.

"Tonight's party is shaping up to be very entertaining, isn't it, Ran-Mao?" Lau commented, watching the others from their spot on one of the love seats around the ballroom. The two were dressed in costumes themed around their culture. Still not budging, the servants gave up, hanging their heads.

"Don't feel bad, you guys. He didn't want to match with us either." The small group turned in the direction of the voice. Amelia and Sebastian had finally arrived. The time traveler was garbed as a female-version of the Mad Hatter while the butler portrayed the White Rabbit.

"Bocchan said no to being our _'Alice'._" she continued with a pout, stopping beside the young man. "Instead, he went with the pirate outfit."

"Aww~! Sebastian, you look so adorable!" the duchess squealed, pointing to the rabbit ears and fluffy tail on him.

He bowed politely, adjusting his glasses. "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth."

"Even though, he was another one. Sebby wasn't so keen on the costume," the young woman stated, smiling. "But Ciel told him he had to."

"And I was right. Being a _bunny_ suits him, heh." the young master teased, smirking satisfyingly. Said person gave him a quick glare.

"Jesting aside, I need to speak with you in private for a moment." Ciel told the Angel and Devil, serious once again. He handed his mug to his fiancee, promising her his return, before heading out into the hall.

"All right, we are all ears." Amelia said, looking expectantly.

"Now that the ball has began, I want you both to search this mansion from top to bottom." he commanded, "Understood?"

"Very good." Sebastian answered.

Concern crossed the young woman's face."But—"

"I can manage on my own. I don't need you coddling me every second." the Earl stated a bit harshly, "Now, go." She was apprehensive to leave him. Though agreeing that he could manage, the time traveler could not help but feel that at least one of them needed to stay by him.

"_Since returning, this house has had me on edge..Like something is lurking around waiting to strike us all.."_

"Come along, my dear." the demon beckoned, grasping her arm in a gentle grip. Bright eyes stared at her friend a few moments more before complying reluctantly.

* * *

"Man, nothing in here either?" Amelia groaned, searching through a desk in one of the many bedrooms. She leaned forward, sighing. _"__Hopefully, there's something in the next room."_

"Is something wrong..Miss Robinson." The young woman tensed, cursing in her head. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave a kind smile to Claude.

"Yes, there is."

"Is that so? Would you care to share it with me?" the Trancy butler requested calmly, "Maybe I can assist you in the matter."

Her tender expression changed to fierce. "I do not like people sneaking up on me, especially you above all."

He gazed at her, unaffected. "My, such a ferocious expression..but it lacks true bite."

"Really? That blows. I've worked hard on that look." she told, seeming disappointed. "I guess I'll go work on it some more." She pushed herself off the desk and started to walk out of the room. As she passed by him, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly. The time traveler then was pressed against the wall.

Turquoise glared at gold. "Let me go or I will kill you."

"Yes, just like in your dreams?" the spider demon remarked sarcastically.

"How do you—" the Angel started to question.

"Who do you think cause them? They weren't like those visions you normally come across." His freed hand reached up towards her exposed chest, stopping on the three scars there. "How did you come to have these?"

"I was born with them." she snapped, lying. "Now I will warn you one last time, _let me go_."

"Liar. They're too lagged and sloppy. Definitely, not natural." Claude noted. Gloved fingers brushed the scars delicately as if he was appreciating a work of art."Three marks..These are usually the sign of something demonic.." Suddenly, his aura changed to something sinister and familiar to her, making her body froze in fear.

"_No..No..It can't be.." _Amelia thought, panicking. An unwanted memory flashed in her mind—

_Blood pooled from under the still-warm body, staining a young girl's tattered nightdress. The red liquid smeared on her chubby face mixed with her salty tears as sobbed over the dead person._

"_..Mama,.."_

"_..Come back.." _

"_..You promised.."_

"_..Don't leave me in the dark!.."_

Before the memory could keep going, a voice that brought her ease appeared and made it fade away.

"This is a marvelous room." Claude stepped back, releasing the time traveler to glance back. She slumped to the floor, clutching her chest as the marks burned with a furious intensity. Sebastian stood by the open door, watching with steely crimson orbs that was still daunting even in his silly costume.

He walked farther inside, continuing. "Everything is perfect, from the precision of the bedclothes to the cleaning and even the desk drawers in every room as well. I sense the special care for your guest that must have taken. It's been very educational for me." The raven demon stopped beside the shaken young woman, leaning down to help her up. She clung to him like a lifeline.

A choked but relieved sob escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Seb-Sebastian.." He gently shushed her, threading his fingers through her long strand.

"Amelia, go out and wait for me at the end of this hall. Try to regain your composure while you wait."

Her lavender head nodded slowly. "A-All right.." Letting go and not meeting either Devils' gaze, she hurried out of the suffocating bedroom; embarrassed and scared.

"How nice." the spider demon finally responded; his tone slightly filled with detest from the endearing sight. "I'm more impressed by the passion that prompts you to stoop to petty thievery in service to your duty."

The Phantomhive butler gave a short smile. "You flatter me." he told before moving forward, only to pause right next to the other demon. "Damien, I won't let you have my young master. You see, I am his butler come hell or high water. And Amelia is mine and only mine."

"The master's orders are absolute, Lonan." the Trancy butler stated, "I'm one hell of a butler too, you know."

The crimson-eyed Devil gave a chuckle. "Pardon me." he said, leaving the golden-eyed Devil stared after him; annoyed look on his face.

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter five and hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, this wasn't posted on Halloween like I had hoped. I decided last minute to go visit a haunted house with friends that night. But I hope that everyone that celebrated were fun and safe evening and those who didn't had a good one.**

** Chapter six **(which will reveal more about Claude and Sebastian's connection to each other)** won't be posted until the 13th since I'll be leaving next week to Washington DC to go to Anime USA for my birthday. So see you until then ;D**

_*********************************************************__Alert, Review & Fave please!*_


	7. Ch VI: White Roses, Black Vows

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

"_**White Roses, Black Vows"**_

Deep ocean blue scanned the large crowd for what felt like the hundredth time that night. One of many angry sighs for the past hour escaped the Earl's lips. Alois Trancy was still nowhere to be seen and Ciel's patience was wearing thin.

His fiancee looked at him. "Are you sure you're all right, Ciel?"

A fake smile was given to her. "I'm fine, promise." he reassured, waving a hand dismissively. "Just you know how gathering as such are not my thing."

"Not your thing? Hehehe." Lizzie repeated, giggling.

"What so funny?" her fiance raised a brow.

"It's just you sounded so much like Miss Amelia." she explained.

"Ah..I-I see." said the young master, embarrassed. "Well, that wouldn't be surprising. I spend most of my time working with her. Her mannerisms were bound to rub off on me."

"I am envious of her."

"Eh?"

The duchess glanced down with a small smile. "She is able to spend so much time with you. I want to be able to do that as well." A gloved hand curled under her chin, making her face turn back up. This time, Ciel graced her with a genuine smile.

"Soon you will. We're both almost at age to be married and then you will have the rest of your life to be by my side, Elizabeth."

"Ciel.." she whispered with a blush.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, would you be so kind as to get me more to drink? I'm quite parched."

"Yes!" said the young lady, taking his mug and hurrying off to fulfill her task. The Earl watched her go before covering his face with a hand; his cheeks flaming red.

"_I'm s__ounding like her? Gosh!"_ he thought, running the hand down his face. The young man leaned back against the wall then, closing his eye for a moment. When opening again, the brightly-lit ballroom was not what made his sight.

He now stood in what resemble a kitchen of some sort from what he could tell from the small amount of light given from the high moon outside. The place also seemed to be in utter disarray—a wooden table knocked over onto its side, broken dishes and metal pots scattered around, and spots as well as smears of blood everywhere..

Ciel blinked, taking a step back. "W-Where am I?"

"Mama.." came a child's voice. "Come back. You promised..Don't leave me in the dark!" Looking in the direction of the voice, the young man stiffen. He spied a little girl on the tile floor laying half-way on a mutilated woman's body. Her chubby face was buried in her mother's stomach, getting blood on her as she cried. But that was not the reason he stilled, it was the fact that the upset child had hair the color of lavender.

"It can't be.." the Earl uttered, slowly walking over. The girl didn't reply, still weeping. When he was close enough, his hand reached out to touch the unusual locks he grown fond of seeing. Right as the tip of his fingers were about to brush them, the kitchen and the child Amelia faded away and was replaced with the ballroom. He blinked as the bright lights stun his eye after being in the dark for a short time.

"_What was that? Was that real?"_ he questioned, pushing himself off the wall._"I need to find Amelia!"_ Not looking where he was was going, the young man accidentally collided with a maid and caused the glass of wine she carried to spill onto his coat.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." told Ciel.

"No, it would be horrible if your costume stained." said the maid, meeting his gaze. He gasped as he stared at the icy blue eyes of the blond woman. There was something odd about them..

"Come, this way." the young woman insisted, walking towards the doors to enter the hall. The Earl complied, deciding to find the time traveler once the stain was removed.

* * *

Ciel sat on the bed in his assigned room, watching the maid that was cleaning his coat. The only sound in the room coming from her as she hummed a nameless tune. He couldn't rid himself of the odd feeling he felt about her..There was just something slightly off..

"I'm finished." The Earl stood as she did, walking over to retrieve the piece of clothing. When near, he discovered that stain was still there.

"I say!" he said angrily, pausing when the young woman picked up his left hand and stared at his father's ring.

"A lovely blue. I wonder if your soul turns this color when you die?" she pondered aloud.

"What?"

She met his gaze. "That same color.." Her hands cupped his cheeks, stroking the pads of her thumb over the smooth skin there. "That same color as your ring.."

"What are you on about?" questioned the young man, becoming annoyed.

"I wonder—_if I could become one with you, would I be able to have this blue?_" queried the strange maid, "_Would I also feel the connection that burns between you two?_" She leaned close to his pierced ear to lick it. Ciel jerked away, allow her to remove his eye patch. He reacted quickly and covered the contract even while still surprised.

"Your eye is impure." she giggled before running out of the room. He quickly followed, looking to the right first. The hall began to distort like earlier and the pain in his head returned. As he cringed, the imposter's giggle was heard behind him. Turning just in time to see the person round the corner, the young man ran after them until losing sight again. Stop at the end of another hall, he was about to head left but saw something pass by out of the corner of eye. Glancing that way, the Earl's sight was met with a brunette woman wearing in a blue and black dress hurrying down the other way until pausing at the entrance of another hall.

"Hello..?" he called.

She looked right at him as if hearing him. ".._This way_.." she whispered with a french accent before seeming to flicker like a candle. The young man blinked, wondering if he had imagine that. She looked away and headed into the other hall. Not thinking twice, Ciel followed and stopped in the same spot as the young woman did. She now stood in the middle of the floor across from one of the many doors, pointing a finger at it and then vanishing in thin air. He then cautiously walked over.

"_Was that a ghost?"_ he thought while opening the door, revealing the Trancy kitchen. Peering inside, the area immediately wavered and a notion of familiarity. "What? I know this mansion? No, that doesn't make sense.." The Earl then strolled over to the cellar door to enter. Staring down at the stairs there, another _'ghost'_ appeared—a man dressed in an oversized coat and top hat heading into the basement.

"Sebastian?" Ciel gasped before a headache began to ail him once more along with voices.

"_..New Moon Drop..People say that tea leaves plucked on the night of the full moon have a clear, sweet smell but these are opposite—tea leaves plucked at new moon..They give off an indistinct scent.."_

When the headache passed, he proceeded down into the damp and dusty cellar and at the bottom, the apparition was there at the other end.

"_..It's otherwise known as '__**the soul's temperature'**__."_ it spoke with the demon's voice.

"Sebastian!" The young master rushed forward, making the vision fade away. Looking up at the shelf next to him, he noticed the tin box of New Moon Drop and was hit full force with headaches, distorting sight, voices, and a nauseating feeling.

"_..Not yet..It's all right; I promise to show it to you. But first.."_

"_..Give me that trunk, Sebastian Michaelis!.."_

Disorientated, he crashed into the shelf, knocking down various items before collapsing on the floor and emptying his stomach. The young man then stood and rushed out of the place as fast as he could; the voices following.

"_..Don't kill him! You mustn't kill him!.."_

"_..Catch him, Claude!.."_

He ran through the kitchen and into the hall, needing to get out of that mansion before going mad.

"_..Ciel Phantomhive?..I finally have you, Ciel!.."_

"_..I'm afraid not.."_

Doors leading outside burst open as the young master kept running, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

When Sebastian finally joined Amelia, she was quietly seated in an alcove. She didn't look up when he entered; just kept playing with her little hat that she now held in the hands.

"..How are you feeling now?" asked the butler.

"..I don't know." replied the time traveler, shrugging. A sigh left her lover's lips as he turned around to close the curtains in the niche before coming to sit on the gold-colored settee beside her. His gloved hand gently rested on her forearm.

"Love..will you tell me what happen?"

She tensed, moving her arm out from under his hand. "No, because it's not important." Red eyes narrowed, not fully understanding why she was being defensive.

"Clearly, it is." the demon said, "For you would not be acting this way if it hadn't."

"C-Can we just drop it?" the young woman requested, standing in a rush. "We have to return back to Ciel." She took a few steps forward before her wrist was grasped and tugged back quickly. Losing her footing in the heeled boots, the Angel fell with a yelp onto the settee, landing on her back. Turquoise glared at crimson as the Devil kept a hold on her wrist that rested above her head and hovered halfway over her slender form.

"Let go, Sebastian." she threatened in a low tone.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." he told, serious.

"Then it looks like we're staying like this for awhile." Amelia said harshly. Sebastian sighed heavily again, resting his forehead against hers in defeat.

"Is is not normal for couples to discuss what ails them to their significant other?"

The time traveler blinked, caught off guard. "Yes, it's normal."

The butler moved back to meet her gaze. "Then why will you not tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you but.." she said, glancing to the side. "There are still somethings I'm not ready to talk about." Her sad eyes looked back at his. "Aren't there somethings still that you haven't told me?" The demon's eyes widen before it was his turn to look away. "See? We'll just have to wait until it's the right moment to—when we are both ready, okay?"

"I suppose you are right." he agreed softly.

"Good. Now can you let me go? My wrist is starting to hurt again." the Angel asked nicely this time, hissing as she moved it some.

"Again?"

"Well, Claude grabbed that same wrist pretty hard—" The Devil lifted her arm up and pulled the sleeve to see the blossoming bruise under her palm. He placed a tender kiss there, causing Amelia to blush. His other hand moved to brush against her three scars.

"He touched you here too, right?" Sebastian asked; his eyes darkening. His beloved didn't have time to reply when he suddenly leaned down close to her chest. A surprised gasp left her as the demon started to lick the marks one by one.

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed, smacking his shoulder once. "Quit it!" The Devil wasn't listening for he was too determined to rid her of Claude's touch and replace it with his own. His hot tongue made trail from her scars to the nape of her neck. Ripping off her bowtie, he lapped at the pulse point, feeling it throb quickly. Amelia moaned and closed her eyes, clutching his shoulder and making tiny holes in his coat with her nails. A feral growl rumbled in his chest; her moans arousing him. His eyes slitted and flashed pink as he opened his mouth with his fangs out and bit hard into his lover's flesh.

"Ow!" hissed the Angel, wincing. She then felt a warm liquid run down her neck and onto her chest. Panicking, the time traveler pushed him away using her strength, sending him flying into the wall. It caused the butler to snap out of his crazed state. Sliding down the wall, blinking in confusion, he glanced over to see the young woman staring at him; face flushed and covering the bite with her hand. Two lines of blood could be seen on her chest from the wound. He absentmindedly touched his lips and pulled back to see the smear of red on his glove. Sebastian grimaced painfully, placing a hand over his eyes.

"..I am so sorry." Amelia frowned and stood from the settee to kneel in front of the demon.

"Sebby.." she said, touching his cheek gently. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean to."

"But part of me did mean to. The thought of that bastard touching you made me see red." he stated, "I wanted to physically mark you. Show him that you were mine.."

"Well, now he will for sure, heh." the time traveler joked lightly. The butler chuckled humorlessly, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a handkerchief to hand to her. She thanked him before cleaning the blood, hissing when touching the two punctures. They stuck out on her pale skin and definitely wouldn't go unnoticed since her long hair was gone; even her strand wouldn't be able to fully hide it.

"Maybe we should find you a bandage to cover it." suggested her lover, staring at his mark bitterly.

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'll just change into something more comfortable." With that, she snapped her fingers and the costume dissolved away; a new outfit taking its place.

"Hm. That will work." the demon commented with a small smile, noting the high collar of the coat she now wore.

"Heh. Okay, your turn to clean up." smiled the young woman, helping wipe his face and removing his silly costume. The Devil grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles afterwards.

"Sorry again, my dear."

"Enough. No more apologizing. Let's go find Ciel now." The Angel then pulled him out of the alcove, leaving her hat and bowtie and his bunny ears and tail behind on the floor.

* * *

The Earl had finally stopped and was leaning against an oak tree to regain his breath.

"What's wrong?" Mismatched eyes looked up towards the spot of darkness in front of him. The imposter walked out then, strolling his way.

"Can't you breathe? Does it hurt?" the person asked, wetting their lips. "If it hurts, I'll lick it all better for you. I'll lick your wounds."

"Enough of this farce." Ciel shouted with anger, "Enough of this farce, Alois Trancy!"

The disguised young man closed his eyes. "Hmph. So you were on to me. What a drag." he said, removing his wig.

"I thought if I let you get me alone, you'd make a move." lied the other young man; having not known it was him until their talk in his bedroom.

"So you followed me on purpose? But.." smirked Alois as his butler and the triplets appeared.

The Phantomhive Earl smirked as well. "I can't have you underestimating me."

"Our young master is quite right." came Sebastian's voice from behind the tree before he and Amelia revealed themselves. "I believe I warned you earlier, Claude."

"Oh, we just wanted to chat somewhere quiet." the Trancy Earl told.

"What could you possibly want from me," the gray-haired young man questioned, "Enough to hold a costume ball and dress yourself up that way?"

"I want you—" his rival answered; his frigid eyes shift from him and the young woman at his side. "Both of you."

"What do you mean?" the Angel inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"That I want you two. That's all, Amelia Robinson." the blond young man stated like it was a simple reason. "If you refuse me.." He turned in the direction of the building where the party was held. "I'll have everyone in there killed."

"I've arranged for a little performance." he continued, confident and daunting. "And if it begins, everyone dies. Including the people you care about. Well?"

"Do as you like." Ciel responded, untethered.

A blond brow was raised in surprise. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course—_if_ you can. I have something I'd like to ask you, too."

"What is it? I'll tell you—" Alois turned his bottom towards him, sticking it out. "If you bow down and kiss my arse."

"How about I tear it off instead? Would you like that, cross-dresser?" growled Amelia, taking a step forward. The person she addressed sent a glare that she matched with her own. Her friend raised his arm, silently stopping her.

"I wonder which of us will kiss arse in the end?" redirected the Phantomhive Earl.

"Well, aren't _you_ confident?" smirked the Trancy Earl before walking closer to his manservant. "Don't get cocky just because your butler and governess have a little talent. My Claude here is even _more_ amazing!" He stuck of his tongue, showing his own contract.

"Yes, I thought you'd have one." the gray-haired young man uttered before speaking to his own butler. "You understand our contract, Sebastian. You'll serve me, you'll protect me and you will not kill me until my goal is achieved."

"Of course." the demon smiled, "I've been your loyal servant ever since that day. I'll grant you any wish you like..until the day our contract is fulfilled and I take your soul."

"Good answer." Ciel simpered before glancing at the time traveler. "And you?" She said nothing, just turned her head and pivoted some to place a hand over his heart. A tingling, burning sensation appeared over where his heart laid and when she removed her hand, it vanished.

"I wouldn't have given you this if I wasn't willing to risk my life for you." she whispered in his ear. The Devil gazed at her, confused. But the young master knew well what she meant..

* * *

_A soft knock was heard from the door before it opened to have the time traveler's head peek in. Ciel stood in the middle of the floor in his assigned bedroom. He was shirtless with only his pants on which were unfasten. A towel was over his shoulders and his long hair was still damp from his quick shower. He smirked when noticing the tint of pink on her cheek when seeing his current state._

"_Have I come at a bad time?" she asked; her eyes downcast._

_He shook his head. "No. I'm just waiting for Sebastian to return with my luggage, so you're in luck." _

"_Yes..Very in luck." Amelia murmured before walking inside with her hands behind her back. She didn't meet his gaze until standing across from him. "I want to do something but I need to make sure you're okay with it before doing so."_

"_All right," the Earl smiled, curious. "Go ahead."_

_She took a deep breath before speaking again. "You're fine with being bound to me, correct?"_

"_Yes." he nodded._

"_And me—your rook—is still one you want on your chessboard?"_

"_Of course. Having you as my shield and Sebastian as my sword have been very helpful to slowly achieve my goal." her friend replied, "Why are you asking such questions?"_

"_You'll see.." was all she said before removing one hand from her back, showing her black feather. He watched as the plume was brought to her lips and ancient words spilled from them in a rushed whisper. The Angel then placed the hand holding the feather over his heart. A slight burning made him flinch when doing so. _

"_**With this feather,**__**I, Amelia Monroe Robinson—the Courier of Phantoms,**__** shall be your loyal servant and protector until your heart has taken it's last breath..Ciel Phantomhive..my lord.**__"_

_She pulled her hand back to show the feather now seemed to be inked into his skin. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking at her to find a matching one peeking out from under her tank top. _

"_What..What is this?"_

_The young woman brushed her fingers over his 'tattoo' once."This is our own contract—officially shown on our being. But it differs from yours and Sebastian's. This states I am to serve you until your death and when your soul goes, my powers goes with it to leave me mortal." _

"_Why would you give something like that up?" asked Ciel, "Don't you want to keep them and be immortal?"_

"_I find I will have no point in keeping them once you're gone." Amelia smiled sadly, "Besides, I wouldn't want to live forever if I couldn't have you and Sebastian both at my side along the way." Her dear friend nodded in understanding, lightly touching the new mark. After that, she began choosing costumes for him and her to where using her magic, acting as nothing had happen; neither wanting to bring up the covenant with the demon when he returned._

* * *

Sebastian narrowed his eyes when finally understanding. "Ah..you finally placed your covenant on our young master."

"Seemed right since yours is on him and he is mine as well." Amelia replied indifferently.

"Hmph. I suppose you are right." the butler said; his tone not one bit agreeing.

"Aren't I always?" she questioned, raising a hand when he opened his mouth to reply. "Don't answer that." Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are we have a lovers' spat?" Alois smirked, receiving a glare from each supernatural. He became serious afterwards. "_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel._ Claude! Get me Ciel and Amelia!"

"This is an order, Sebastian and Amelia." the Phantomhive Earl stated, "Do whatever it takes to protect me. Do not fail."

"Yes, your Highness." answered the golden-eyed Devil.

"Yes, my lord." responded the Angel and crimson-eyed Devil. Claude snapped his fingers and the triplets rushed forward to attack the trio. Sebastian quickly picked his master up into his arms and stepped back just as Thompson struck at him. Amelia kicked him in the stomach, making him fall onto his brothers that were right behind him.

"Group attack—_The Raking from Hell_!" the Trancy butler announced dramatically. The lower demons stood and began circling their targets. Canterbury trapped them with his ladder while Thompson secured them the young woman and older demon more by their legs. Leaping into the air, Timber attacked from above. Alois gave a short laugh of triumph, believing it was all over. But he fail to notice the shadows quivering at the edge of the trees and as Timber neared with his weapon, the shadows shot out like snakes. They struck each plum-colored haired Devils and destroyed their weapons.

The raven demon smirked down at the beaten triplets. "I see you are all quite skilled but not skilled enough." They recovered and grabbed their broken weapons to still use.

"Come." the time traveler called, beckoning the tendrils with an index finger. Like obedient pets, the Shadows slither to her and transform into her Phantasm Scythe. The two supernatural ran, dodging any attack directed at them. Ciel made sure to hold on with all his might as his servant moved wildly. The Phantomhive butler glanced down at him, smiling.

"You were just like a doll then.." he murmured.

The Earl looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"I said that if you'd let me put you in a trunk, young master, it would be ever so much easier to carry you."

"This is no time for joking!" told his lord.

"My apologies, my lord." replied the Devil.

"Believe me, Bocchan. He's not joking." the young woman chimed in blankly as she came to run beside the two. Up ahead, Alois and Claude stood in their way. The spider demon moved to stand protectively in front of his master as they drew close. Sebastian ran fast towards them and spun around, almost kicking the other demon in the face, before jumping backwards over the two and landing gracefully on the other side.

Amelia then neared. "Excuse me." she said before using her Scythe to pole-vault over the blond and his spectacle-wearing servant to join her companions. The trio then hurried on, disappearing further into the forest. The Trancy Earl turned and stared after them with astonishment.

"They're amazing." he noted, leaning against the golden-eyed Devil's back. "Could they actually be better than you, Claude? If we forced them to crawl on the ground for us, that'd be even more amazing..Can you do it, Claude?" Saying nothing, he opened his eyes and glared determinedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back into the manor, the Phantomhive trio's friends are standing around together.

"Where could they have gone?" Elizabeth wondered worriedly.

"Young master is probably speaking with the lord of this house." Baldroy tried to reassure. The other servants nodding in agreement.

The young lady sighed. "I do hope so.."

"Well, he needs to hurry back. The curry bun for him is getting cold!" Soma exclaimed, pouting.

Lau turned from the others, noticing something. "What's that?" They all looked too, seeing the Trancy maid, Hannah strolling into the ballroom with a covered item. Everyone watched curiously as the woman stopped in the middle of the floor and uncovered the item to show musical instrument called a glass harmonica.

"What is it, yes?" Mey-Rin pondered.

"Is that another instrument?" Finnian questioned excitedly.

"Well, now, I didn't expect to see _that_ here.." the Chinese man muttered while Hannah opened the instrument and sat down.

The prince glanced at him. "You know what it is?" Before he could reply, the older woman began to lick her fingers quite suggestively and started to play the beautiful but eerie song. Some of the guest gathered around her, mesmerized. But it wasn't long before everything turned bad and the music caused them all pain..

* * *

Now farther away from their enemy, Sebastian stopped and gently placed Ciel down on the ground in front of a tree. He leaned against it tiredly. Amelia knelt down to make sure her friend was all right.

"When were you going to tell me?" asked her lover suddenly.

"Not isn't the time, Sebby." she replied calmly, "But if you must know, I was waiting for when to dressed Ciel the next time to see it."

"_Why did you do such a thing? To physically show your loyalty to him?"_ the demon glared, growing suspicious. _"Or was it more than just that?"_

The time traveler turned, giving him an annoyed look. _"That was it." _His mouth opened to say more but paused when the eerie music from the manor reached them. Crimson eyes gazed down at the young man.

"Young master, please cover your ears."

"My ears—Ah!" he said, covering his head in pain. "What is this sound?"

"I believe it's been a hundred years since I last heard it.." the butler uttered, looking at the young woman. "Amelia, can you?"

"Ah, right!" she nodded before doing a quick spell that dulled the Earl's hearing. "How come its' not affecting us too?" Ciel let go of his head, sighing in relief.

"Because this is demonic music that only inflicts humans' ears." her beloved stated. Footsteps then joined the music as the triplets appeared with new weapons in their hands. The Devil stepped in front of Amelia and Ciel, smirking.

"I believe it is my turn to deal with them, my dear."

"What about the others?"

"You go and stop that music from inside." he instructed simply.

A lavender brow raised. "Okay. So, destroy the instrument playing right now and then it'll stop?"

"No, that will cause everyone in the room to die faster. I will tell you what to do once you get inside, now go." Sebastian ordered. Turquoise eyes stared at his back for a second before standing to leave. Her pant leg was grabbed by the Earl when she did, making her look back at him.

"Be careful.." he whispered, serious.

"Aren't I always?" she smiled warmly, giving him the same she gave Sebastian not too long ago.

"No." the young man deadpanned. The Angel ruffled his hair playfully before flying back towards the manor.

* * *

"..Oh my gosh." Amelia panted, leaning over the railing. She was in the upper part of the ball room now. Down below, Agni, Soma, Ran-Mao, and the servants were trying to take care of the possessed guests that were attacking them. But they would soon be overpowered by large group.

"_Sebastian, I'm here."_ she called, concerned. _"What should I do? The others aren't going to make it!"_

"_What you do best—Sing."_ he replied after a few moments.

The time traveler blinked twice. _"Sing? That's it?"_

A chuckle filled her mind. _"Yes. Your voice—An Angel's voice—will blended with the demonic music and vanquished its' purpose instantly." _

"_Geez, you made it seem more difficult than that, __Sebby__."_ she deadpanned.

"_Sorry, if it seemed that way." _the butler said and she pictured the smirk on his face._ "The young master and I will join you soon. Good luck, __my dear__." _The connection broke then.

"I'm going to hurt him once this is over." growled the young woman while moving to sit on the railing.

"Oh, hell! There are too many of them!" Soma cursed. Several possessed guests began to surround him.

"Prince Soma!" Agni shouted, rushing to save him.

The Angel took a deep breath. "Haah..Here goes nothing." Snapping her fingers, new music appeared alongside the glass harmonica's. The controlled froze at the new sound, transfixed.

_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_And I gave in_

_I lack the things you need the most, you said, _

_Where have you been?_

_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_

_I wonder why?_

_I reminded you of the days you poured your heart into_

_But you never tried_

"Prince Soma! Prince Soma, are you hurt?" the khansama asked, pushing aside the stilled people and kneeling beside his master.

Golden eyes opened, baffled. "Agni..what happened?" Soma removed his hat and blinked. "Wait..That voice.." They looked up in the direction it came from. The servants did the same. Finny smiled, pointing.

"It's Amelia!" She winked and gave them a little wave as she continued to sing.

_I've fallen from grace_

_Took a blow to my face_

_I've loved and I've lost _

_I've loved and I've lost.._

_Explosions~!_

_On the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned~_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_It will never be the same_

Sebastian hurried through the woods, carrying his lord. The triplets had ran off after he defeated them. Amelia's lovely voice could be heard outside and it brought a pleased smile on the demon's face.

"Are you all right, young master?" he asked.

"Shut your mouth and run!" Ciel barked, "We need to get back there!" Crimson eyes looked down, noticing a blue glow coming from the feather mark hidden under the young man's white shirt.

"..Certainly." the butler said softly before looking back up.

_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_

_So you could be king, ah, ah~_

_The rules you set are still untold to me _

_And I've lost my faith in everything_

_The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold _

_But the mountains will shake _

_I need to know I can still make.._

_Explosions~!_

_On the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

"I feel so peaceful somehow!" the gardener said, happily listening.

"Relaxed, yes!" the maid agreed.

"I can hardly believe it.." Agni uttered, tearing up. "Amelia's performance is merging with hers and transforming the quality of the sound. It truly proves the performer's purity of heart! Magnificent..You are magnificent indeed, Amelia!" The more the Angel sung, the less Hannah's music had hold on the guests. They slowly walked over towards where the time traveler was, becoming free of the ominous spell each step.

_And as the floods move in _

_And your body starts to sink_

_I was the last thing on your mind_

_I know you better than you think_

_Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning_

_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_

_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion _

_I pray that you will find peace of mind_

_And I'll find you another time_

_I'll love you, another time.._

_Explosions~!_

_On the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_Oh, oh, oh~_

As the song ended, the glass harmonica broke, sending the Trancy maid fall back onto the floor. The crowd applauded Amelia.

"What a magnificent performance!"

"Bravo!" She jumped down, landing on her feet like a cat, and stepped over to where older woman was kneeling.

A pale hand was held out to her. "..Need help?"

"Leave her, Amelia. Being modest is unnecessary after what just happen." The time traveler turned along with the rest of her friends to see Sebastian and Ciel standing by the fireplace.

"Ciel?" Lizzie exclaimed, running over to hug him.

Sea-colored eyes glanced at the butler. "So what exactly was that instrument?"

"An armonica. It was extremely popular in the eighteenth century. People called it 'the voice of the Angels'." he informed, "Some feared that it disturbed the minds of those it enchanted and it was banished to the dark corners of our history as a demon's instrument."

"Hmph. Humans are far more dangerous than demons if you ask me." the young woman commented as she walked over to her companions.

"But what was all this fuss about?" Soma asked angrily, chiming in.

"It was simply a diversion for my guests." came Alois' voice as he strolled causally into the room; dressed in a more appropriate costume. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so sorry I'm late. I am Alois Trancy. I'm honored to make your acquaintance." He stopped beside his maid and glanced briefly at her; his icy blues narrowed. "I'm relieved to see you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away." The triplets then helped Hannah and cleaned up the mess while the blond and his butler stepped towards the Phantomhive trio who met them halfway.

The Trancy Earl smiled at the Angel. "That performance was splendid. You have great musical talent."

"Well, I ain't a heaven-sent musician for nothing." she told snidely with crossed arms.

"You have an excellent governess, Earl Phantomhive."

"So I've been aware."

"Young master," He gazed at the raven demon. "I'd like to have a word with Claude, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Why not, Claude?" Alois leaned in closer. "Ten minutes. Settle this in ten minutes. If you can't you'll be punished."

"Yes, your Highness." the spider demon responded.

"Get this over with quickly, do you hear me?" Ciel told his manservant.

"Yes, my lord." he smiled before turning to Amelia. She was looking down with a deep frown; her hands curled into fists at her side.

"Go on."

The crimson-eyed Devil stared. "Amelia..?"

"That's it. What else do you want me to say? Not to do this because it gives me a sick feeling?" she questioned softly, "You won't listen, so just go and be done with it. I'll be here with Bocchan waiting." Sebastian sighed heavily and brushed her cheek lightly before walking away with Claude.

"_And Claude.."_

"_Yes?"_ he replied back.

"_If you harm him in anyway, I will return it twice as much." _the young woman threatened viciously.

A wide smile formed on his lips that she could not see. _"I look forward to your punishment then, Miss Robinson."_

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The full moon above covered the calm pond with its silver light, leaving no darkness in the area. The air was still and quiet from wind and animal noises. But it would soon be disturbed as the two Devils fought for reasons more than what their masters ordered. Sebastian and Claude stood a few feet across from each other on the small dock.

"You are persistent people, hunting my young master so relentlessly." Sebastian stated, "And now Amelia is suddenly included?"

Claude turned his back to him. "My master ordered it. 'Steal Ciel Phantomhive and Amelia Robinson from Sebastian Michaelis'."

Crimson-eyes narrowed. "He is _my _young master, she is _my_ love. They are _mine_, do you understand?"

"The feel of them.." the Trancy butler murmured, lifting his right hand up to gaze at it. "One rarely encounters something so fine."

"Just remembering that someone other than myself has touched them makes me sick." the Phantomhive butler grimaced, "And with your sticky white spider's threads, you've also defiled young master's—"

"Ciel Phantomhive's soul.." Claude interrupted as he removed his glasses.

* * *

"_Here, young master." Sebastian said as he placed the young man on the stone bench found in the crumbled building._

"_So this is where it ends?"_

"_Yes." _

_Ciel glanced back at a crow watching high above. "That bird is eying me."_

_The demon looked as well, seeing the bird perched on the broken wall."Yes." _

"_After you've taken my soul, give it what's left."_

"_You're as kind as ever, young master."_

"_I blame Amelia." the Earl stated, "I do not know how she did it but she soften my cold heart a bit. I had thought only Lizzie could do such a thing..I'll miss them most of all."_

_The young master then touched his eyepatch."Will it hurt..?"_

_The Devil smiled gently. "It will, a bit. I will make it as gentle as I can, though." _

"_No, go ahead and be brutal. Etch the pain deep into my soul as proof that I lived..And," His deep ocean blue eye soften "..Make sure you find her and never let her go again. That is my last order to you, Sebastian." Sebastian gasped in surprise at his requests but recovered, kneeling on one knee then._

"_Yes, my lord." Ciel sighed, leaning back. The demon stood, removing one glove, and stepped towards his lord. Reaching over, he gently slipped off the eyepatch so the contract was visible. The Earl stared into his glowing pink eyes before closing them._

"_Now then, young master.." The Devil leaned down close to his face slowly. Just as he was about to take his soul, the sound of a clock chimed loudly, frightening the crow watching away. Sebastian paused, the glow fading from his eyes as the realization that something was wrong struck him. _

"_What is this?" He stumbled back in shock before falling to his knees. "My young master..is empty.." The ground began to crack and the building crumbled even more as Sebastian's anger exploded. As this happen, the crow was a distance away and with it, perched on its head, was a brown spider.._

* * *

Sebastian rushed forward and swung to punch Claude. The other flipped backward and appeared behind him, landing a blow to his face. Golden eyes looked around for the Phantomhive butler to find him standing in the same spot he was before attacking. He smirked at his rival, extending out his arms challengingly. They both leaped into the air and delivered blows one by one.

"_That day, you stole him from me. My precious young master's soul.."_ told the raven demon as they circled.

"_But it wasn't complete. Not with just his soul."_ the Trancy butler informed, _"The body is necessary, too. And then you came here."_

"_Yes. I retrieved his soul from you. And yet, he is still not __**my**__ young master." _The spider demon kicked the water, creating a waterspout at his opponent. The crimson-eyed Devil countered, creating one to merge with his.

"_Ciel Phantomhive lost his memories and the pain he lived through for the past year."_ They repeated the action, making two more. The Devils charged at each other just as the three waterspouts formed, trapping them inside. The twisters died down after a few moments, allowing the area to return tranquil for awhile.

Sebastian was the first surface. "My young master's soul which I so carefully cultivated.." he uttered angrily.

"Ah, I thought so. What you want is a soul that's had its revenge. However.." The water behind him rippled but he didn't act quick enough, allowing Claude to grab his throat from behind. "I sense an extraordinary will in you. A fierce obsession with that soul. But you've always been as such, Lonan—like with Emiliana."

The raven demon smirked. "But of course. You see, I am a demon. And you have a master as well, don't you, Damien?"

"Cultivate a soul and then feast upon it. That is our lives." the spider demon stated, placing a hand over the other's heart. "My master is another one of those rare souls worth desiring."

"But to give a soul that's lost its memories a second revenge.." he continued, watching Sebastian closely. "No human is worth the trouble."

"My young master is unlike any other human you've ever seen." the crimson-eyed Devil said smugly.

The golden-eyed Devil gave a sly smile. "Oh believe me, I know. Did you think I would not notice? That Ciel and Amelia are bounded completely with her mark, making his soul even more delectable." Suddenly, Sebastian vanished, surprising the other demon. Claude stiffen as silver knifes were pressed against his throat; their positions switched now.

A light chuckle slipped pass the golden-eyed Devil's lips. "Oh, how I've missed that old trick, older brother."

"Shut it. You always meddle in my affairs. I see_ that_ trait has not left you." his brother growled.

"My, my. So testy tonight, we are." his younger brother smirked.

"I have a right to be after everything you have done. Be lucky I have not killed you yet."

"And why is that, if I may ask?"

"Because for once, I need your help."

"Then please, tell away." said Claude, sweeping his hand forward. "I am all ears for this rare moment."

Sebastian rolled his scarlet eyes in annoyance. "As to this second revenge..I do intend for him to have his vengeance again. But I lack something critical—A target of that vengeance. What are your master's orders? You said they were to steal my young master and Amelia from me and yet.."

"They are to make you suffer an agony worse than death." the Trancy butler told darkly.

"Hmph, typical." the Phantomhive butler scoffed, releasing his sibling.

"A Ciel Phantomhive without his memories of revenge even when bound with an Angel's powers is meaningless. I must steal a perfected Ciel Phantomhive, one who has gained revenge." the spider demon explained, placing his glasses back on.

"Would you care to make a deal?" the raven demon smirked.

Gold eyes landed on him, amused. "For a moment there, I thought that woman turned you soft. Now, you're sound like a true Devil—the eldest son of Satan's first. Father would be proud."

Scarlet eyes glared hatefully. "I always have been, little brother. Now enough of this. We don't have much time."

* * *

"Well, Ciel? Doesn't it bring back memories?" The Earl paused in eating the curry bun to look at his fiancee.

"What, exactly, is eating this thing supposed to make me remember? I hate spicy food anyway—Ah!" He dropped the bun and clutched the back of his head, glaring at the person behind him. "What was that for?"

"Be nice." Amelia scolded with her hand still posed from smacking his head. "Agni and Prince Soma went through a lot of trouble to save one of their popular buns for you."

"Well that seemed pointless if you ask me..But!" he said as she went to hit him again. "I thank you for going through trouble anyway. And..the flavor isn't all bad." Soma laughed lightly when his friend took another bite. The young man gasped when something under the table bumped his leg. Right then, the Chinese man's head popped out.

"Lau!"

"Oh, Lord Phantomhive! So, how did it all turn out in the end?"

"That's where you've been all this time?" Agni questioned, blinking along with the others.

"What?" he shouted.

The time traveler bent down, taking out the corks in his ears. "It's safe now so you don't need these anymore."

"Thank you, Amelia." the Asian smiled, "Now will you help me up?"

"Haah, sure." she agreed, grabbing his hand and carefully pulling him out from under the table.

He stood, staring at her. "You're being nice to me.." Lau said in surprise before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Does this mean you like me again?"

"Let go! I was just being polite, you goof!" the young woman exclaimed, trying to get out of his hold.

"My, this group sounds to be having a fun time." All eyes turned to see Alois standing there watching with a grin.

"Earl Trancy. Whatever can we do for you?" the young master asked calmly though his deep blue eye was narrowed.

"I was wondering, since she did such a wonderful performance with my Hannah, if you would be so kind as to allow your governess to sing something else for us?" Ciel went to decline when the blond turned towards the other guests. "Everyone! Wouldn't you love to hear Miss Robinson sing again?" The crowd cheered, encouraging her to do so.

"So.." Alois smirked, glancing back. "What were you going to say, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I'll do it." the Angel agreed smoothly, removing herself from Lau finally. "Can't deny a willing audience, no?" She strolled pass the Trancy Earl, touching his arm briefly.

"_You try anything again, I'll rip out your tongue before you even blink." _He gaped after her as she went through the crowd to where the string orchestra was. She gave the players needed for the song their notes and when to come in before facing the guests walking. Turquoise eyes drifted to her dear friend. He nodded, giving her a small smile which she returned. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Amelia began the new tune.

_I'm naked_

_I'm numb_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm staying_

_And if Cupid's got a gun,_

_Then he's shootin'_

_Lights black_

_Heads bang_

_You're my drug_

_We live it_

While the time traveler was singing in the ballroom, the Devil brothers letting out their deal. The room they were in was toned in green and gold. On the walls, broken portions of marble statues were placed. Marble pieces that looked like roots sprouted from them as well making it seem like they were in an underground place.

_You're drunk_

_You need it_

_Real love_

_I'll give it_

Sebastian and Claude sat across from each other at a table covered with a gold-colored tablecloth with a vase of white roses. In front of the two was a silver plate and a single rose sat atop the shining surface. The raven demon removed a glove from his hand with the contract first with his teeth, letting it fall onto his lap. His brother did the same, tossing his aside with his mouth. Their eyes slitted and began to glow pink. Right then, the Phantomhive butler bit into his wrist while the Trancy butler used a knife to slit his own. Together, they let their blood fall onto the pure roses, staining them crimson.

_So we're bound to linger on_

_We drink the fatal drop_

_Then love until we bleed _

_Then fall apart in parts_

"I shall make the two of you the targets of my young master's revenge." vowed Sebastian.

"And once Ciel Phantomhive gains his revenge, I will take him and the Angel's powers." Claude added, picking up his rose and tossing it to his older sibling. "We place our seals—"

_You wasted your times _

_On my heart_

_You've burned_

_And if bridges gotta fall,_

_Then you'll fall too_

_Doors slam_

_Lights black_

_You're gone_

_Come back_

_Stay gone_

_Stay clean_

_I need you_

_To need me_

The raven demon caught the rose, tossing his then. "—On this pact." he finished. To complete their blood accord, the two stained the roses again until they both were blackish purple.

"And so it is done, Lonan." grinned the spider demon, smelling the rose. His older brother frowned slightly, licking his bleeding wrist.

"..So it is, Damien."

_So we're bound to linger on_

_We drink the fatal drop_

_Then love until we bleed_

_Then fall apart in parts_

The cellos played their part in the song now. And like earlier, everyone was mesmerized, even the blond.

"She's truly is amazing.." he murmured before looking away to glance at the time. "One minute left." Across the room, Ciel was watching him intently from his spot against the wall. He didn't like how his rival was looking at his close friend—like she was a priceless work of art that he needed to have his greedy hands on.

"_I'll protect her from him..I'll make sure of that." _he thought ambitiously.

_Now we're bound to linger on _

_We drink the fatal drop_

_Then love until we bleed_

_Then fall apart in parts_

Soon, the song came to a close and as the guest applauded, a presence appeared behind the blond, making him turn.

"Claude!" The Phantomhive Earl's eye widen in disbelief at the unharmed butler. He looked away to see his own standing beside him with a small smile.

"Sebby! You're back!" came Amelia's voice as she came hurrying over to her companions. She stopped, noticing the face her dear friend was making. "Um..what's going on?"

"What's the meaning of this?" he queried the butler, miffed.

"I took care of it quickly, just as you ordered, my lord." the crimson-eyed Devil answered.

"Enough games!" his lord exclaimed, freezing while Sebastian handed him a stack of papers. He took them, skimming through the pages. "This is..had they been investigating me?" He stopped on a page with his father's picture. "My father, even..? Then..Then he really is the one!"

"What the hell?" the young woman said sharply, peering at her lover.

"_I will explained later."_ he told calmly.

"_You damn well better."_ she glared; that sickening feeling forming in her stomach again.

On the other side of the ballroom, Alois and Claude were having a conversation of their own.

"Why is Sebastian still alive?" the Trancy Earl inquired, "You botched this, Claude." He then took his blood rose from his pocket with a laugh. "You botched it! I'll have to punish you. What shall I do?"

"You did not order me to kill Sebastian Michaelis." the spider demon responded, taking back his rose. "All the arrangements have been made. Day into night, snow white into crimson, lies into truth. That's what makes a Trancy butler." He leaned down close to his master. "I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you." The blond's attention moved from his' when noticing Elizabeth.

"Ciel! Where are you?" Getting an idea, he strolled in front of her. She gasped in surprise when seeing him, causing a sly smiling to form on his mouth.

_**Ciel Phantomhive.**_

"Let's dance, Lady Elizabeth." he told, pulling her over to the dancing crowd.

"M-My lord?" Lizzie stammered, unable to stop him. "I-I'm sorry. I'm looking for Ciel—" Her fiance saw this and frowned before handing over the papers to the raven demon.

_Alois Trancy._

"Goodness, are you going to dance, my lord?" teased Sebastian.

_**I swear..**_

"Quiet, you." Ciel told, walking away. "Come with me, Amelia."

_I bloody swear.._

The time traveler blinked before sighing, following him. "Okay, just don't step on my feet." As they headed to join the dance, the two Devils met gazes. Claude nodded to him, lifting his rose.

_**..I'll make you and your Angel mine. **_

_..I'll kill you._

Sebastian returned the gesture. _"Those two belong only to me."_ he thought to himself, _"And it will stay as such, little brother."_

* * *

**Well, chapter six has finally been posted. Geez, sorry about that. Every time I thought I was done, new parts for the chapter came to mind and I had to put it in. So I hope the long chapter made up for the lateness. And that's right! I've made Claude and Sebastian siblings which is very important and will be explain as Crimson Eyes progresses.**

** Now, I know Alois and Claude just came back into the scene but the next chapters to come will be centered around the **_Ship Voyage arc_** from the manga. Again, this too will play an important part to the story. So until then, my dears!**

**Songs:**

**1: Explosions- Ellie Goulding**

**2: Until We Bleed ****(Cello Version)**- Lykke Li 

**__*********************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	8. Ch VII: Bon Voyage

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**"_Bon Voyage"_**

Amelia stood in her bedroom back at the Phantomhive manor, still dressed in her nightclothes even though breakfast was about to be served. Her turquoise eyes glared hatefully into the round mirror of her vanity; mostly at the easily noticeable bite mark on her pale neck.

"Tch! Stupid demon and your dominant issues! Why'd ya' have to mark me—and in such an obvious spot!" she growled while kicking one of the wooden legs in anger. She cried out in pain, falling on her bottom to clutch her throbbing foot. When the pain finally subsided, the time traveler stayed sitting. A pale hand lifted to cover the feather tattoo on her left breast as she remembered what happen the day after they returned home.

"_Why do you have that dark-colored rose with you now?" the young woman queried as she unpacked. "It doesn't really suit you like a bright red one would.." The butler was leaning against the wall on the other side of her bedroom, watching her since she won't let him help. He glanced down at the rose in his outer breast pocket with indifference._

"_Oh, no reason.." he murmured._

_His beloved walked over to him. "Come on, there has to be a reason. It's not normal for you to wear one all the time." A teasing smirk formed on her lips. "Is it from a secret admirer that was at the party?"_

"_You are the only admirer I will accept, my dear." the Devil smiled down at her._

"_Good. I wouldn't forgive you if you did, Sebby." she smiled back, pausing in front of him. Her hand reached over to touched the dark petals lightly but was stopped by Sebastian. The Angel gave him a questioning look that caused him to sigh heavily and thread his fingers between hers. _

"_You mustn't touch the rose, love." _

"_Why?" _

"_..Because an Angel's touch will purify the pact placed on it." stated the demon carefully._

"_A pact? Why is there one on it?" questioned Amelia, confused. "And why would I purify it?"_

"_There is pact on this rose because I made one with Claude last night." he answered, "It was sealed with our blood and your touch will break if you do." _

"_You made a pact him? What brought you to do that?" she exclaimed before pausing when remembering something. "Wait..This has something to do with what Ciel was going on about, doesn't it?" _

"_It does, I'm afraid so. The accord was to make Alois Trancy the young master's his target for revenge and when he does..Claude gets his soul and now your powers." The time traveler stared at him in disbelief._

"_Why did you do that, you idiot?" _

"_I did it so we can officially get those two out of our hair with the young master's orders now." he explained, "With what they did last night, we know now they will not stop at nothing until you both are in their grasp."_

"_I can't believe you! Do you know how risky that can be now?"told the young woman angrily, moving away to pace back and forth in her room. "Yes, we may get it done but that doesn't mean something won't backfire in the end. There is always a flaw, even if it is as tiny as a speck of dust, in a plan. I will not risk Ciel's life again like with Ash and Angela, Sebastian!" _

"_And that is why we must enforce that does not occur." said the butler smoothly, stopping her pacing by placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off, turning her back towards him. _

"_Unless you don't want to get hit, I suggest you leave now." she said heatedly. He stared at her sadly for a few moment before leaving the bedroom without another word. _

Amelia squeezed her bright eyes shut, pulling back the memory. She hadn't really spoke to Sebastian in two days since then.

"..You insensitive, thoughtless Devil.." she whispered, sniffling as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "What have dragged Ciel and I into?" A hand then rested atop her head, making her jump in surprise and glance up.

"..My mistress.."

* * *

"So, Sebastian.." Said person looked over to the Earl who was reading the morning newspaper now that his meal was finished.

"Yes, young master?"

"I couldn't help but notice some tension between you and Amelia these past couple of days." he mentioned casually, "Have you done something wrong?"

Crimson eyes blinked before the butler gave a sigh. "Has our behavior really been that noticeable?"

"Indeed." stated Ciel, taking a sip of his tea. "Also, I've been bombarded by intense emotions from her every now and then."

"Well, that is new..At least I presume since you have never mention such a thing before." responded Sebastian, truly surprise by that new information. The young man grew solemn, placing a hand over where the new mark was. It had been stinging a bit awhile ago but finally soothe. He realized now it only occurred when the time traveler used her powers or she was near him.

"A lot happens now that this mark is on me..I can feel her emotions just like she can feel mine." he told softly before returning to his normal attitude. "That is why you need to make it up to her for whatever you did. It is becoming bothersome for me. That is an order." Deep ocean blue blinked at that last statement.

"Young master?" called the demon, curious.

He shook his head before speaking again. "I'm all right. I just got a sudden wave of deja vu." the Earl brushed off. Right then, Amelia walked in and took a seat across from her friend. She was dressed in a simple white dress with a gray long-sleeve shirt over it. Dusty gray, lace-front boots and a green knitted scarf completed the outfit. Around her eyes was puffy and the white of them were a tad red; the tip of her nose was the same color.

"Morning. Sorry, I'm late." she said, rubbing her hands together and sniffling. "I'm not feeling too well today."

The Devil stepped up beside her. "Would you like for me to make you lemon tea with honey, my dear?" he asked, carefully waiting for her reaction. The young woman looked up at him and stared for a few moments before smiling gently.

"Yeah..that would be nice. Thank you." Her lover mentally sighed as he nodded and exited the room to make her tea.

The young master glanced at her with a slight smirk. "You're a terrible liar."

Her bright eyes glared. "Sebby believed it and that's what I was aiming for." frowned the Angel, "You know, it's very annoying now that you can feel my emotions."

"And who's fault is it that such a thing occurs now?" rebuked Ciel with a raised brow. The time traveler glanced to the side with narrowed eyes, covering half her face with her scarf.

"Shut up, _half-pint_." she mumbled.

"Don't call me that!" he told angrily, "Just because you grew two inches taller than me does not give you the right."

"I believe it does." teased Amelia, smirking behind the scarf.

"Haah, anyway. Back to being serious, care to tell me what Sebastian did to make you cry?" She tensed before slumping down into the chair.

"Just ya' know, stuff that happens with every couple." she answered softly, pulling the scarf down to be heard. "..But a friend told me it was pointless to stay mad so I'm over it kinda."

"Snake?"

"No..another friend. You don't know him." A warm smile formed on her lips. "He came over this morning to give me this scarf he made for me. He's gotten better at using his hands to do such a skill, heh."

"..I see." the Earl uttered, feeling a tad jealous.

The smile changed to a playful smirk. "You're getting better too..With hiding your emotions from me but not good enough." the young woman said.

A tint of pink appeared on her friend's cheeks. "Oh, shut it, woman." he said quickly while turning away to read his paper again and causing his friend to laugh. Sebastian returned soon after that and was serving his beloved her lemon tea when the young master came across a strange article.

_**The Departed Rising From Death!?**_

_Karnstein Hospital performs a miracle._

At that moment, a loud commotion was heard coming in their direction.

"Wait! You can't! Don't just—" The doors burst open to reveal Lau and his bodyguard, Ran-Mao with poor Mey-Rin behind them, having been overrun by the obnoxious man.

"Hey, Lord Earl!" he shouted loudly, "How are you doing?"

"Lau!" the marked souls exclaimed.

A frown formed on his face when seeing they were not eating. "Aw, I was aiming for your breakfast but you're done already?"

"What on earth could you—" Ciel began to say.

The Chinese man noticed the time traveler's sickly appearance and stepped over to her. "Huh? Amelia, do you have a cold?" He leaned down and gave her a tight hug. "My poor Angel friend!"

"Why must you always hug me every time you see me?" deadpanned Amelia, annoyed.

"Because that is how I greet all my close friends." smiled Lau, rubbing her cheek with his. "Plus, you're so huggable!"

"Listen when people are talking!" growled the Earl, earning the older man's attention again. "What on earth could you want at this hour? Surely you didn't come all the way here just to mooch a breakfast off of me?" The Asian's smile just widen, becoming more amused. Once he and his bodyguard were seated at the table and eating the leftover breakfast, did he speak about the true reason for being at the manor.

"A hospital that revives the dead? You mean that thing in the paper today?" noted the young master.

"Yeah that." replied Lau.

"Unfortunately, I have little interest in the occult so—"

"It may not be occult though."

A deep ocean blue eye narrowed. "What?"

"Karnstein Hospital. They seem to be doing lots of shopping down at the back docks Lord Earl has me in charge of?" stated the Chinese man.

"Drugs?" inquired the Angel.

"No.." he denied, "..People." The trio glanced at each other briefly at this information while he continued.

"They come shopping for foreign slaves illegally quite often but lately the amounts are quite unusual. I highly doubt a hospital could fit so many. Don't they just dispose of them once they're not needed? Not that I really care about that..Isn't is bad for a hospital like that to feature in the regular society's new?"

"In other words, you are saying there's a possibility that the revival of the dead is occurring as a result of illegal human experimentation?" concluded Sebastian.

The Asian nodded. "That right."

"If that's true then it's an interference in the regular society by an _underground_ power." sighed the Earl, "However, '_remove the thorns from the rose in advance and you won't hurt your hand__'_. Sebastian, investigate immediately."

The demon placed a hand over his heart. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Ciel stood in his study, staring out the window at Snake and Finny who were working in the yard together.

"Reviving the dead, eh? How foolish.." he uttered.

"I find it interesting." commented Amelia, who sat in his chair with her feet on the desk.

He glanced back at her. "Why would you find that interesting?"

She turned the chair around to look at him fully, grinning. "Because I like the bizarre. Haven't you notice by now?"

"Oh, believe me, I have." stated the Earl blankly, "You are by far the queerest woman I have ever came across."

"Well, there is no other woman like me." told the young woman smugly, "So I'm rare, heh."

"Yes..you very much are." The young man moved away from the window to stand across from her. Her turquoise eyes curiously watched him place both hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her. He skimmed her scarred but beautiful face, stopping on her full lips. An image flashed over his vision then—

_Snow falling from the sky and mingled breaths could be seen in the cold night air. Amelia stood in a dark blue thin-strapped gown with an angel wing pendant around her neck. Lavender hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. Her cheeks were flushed and her pink lips were swollen as if kissed roughly.._

"_..Bocchan.."_

"Bocchan!" He snapped out of the strange yet familiar daydream. The time traveler stared at him with concern, holding his left cheek.

"Bocchan, are you all right?" The Earl closed his eye as strong emotions overwhelmed him—ones he tried to keep back when in her presence. Unable to control himself, he turned his face and kissed the Angel's palm.

"I'm fine, sweet Amelia.." he murmured against the pale skin. She yelped in shock, pulling her hand away and blushing bright red.

"C-Cut it out!" shrieked the time traveler before smacking him hard right in the middle of his forehead. He cried out and covered his forehead, stumbling back.

"Gosh! Was hitting me necessary?" shouted Ciel. Amelia glared and opened her mouth to response when the study door slammed open and Elizabeth came running in.

"Ciel~! Listen, listen! We're having a family trip in April!" she told, stopping in front of her fiance. "We'll travel to New York on a luxury passenger ship for three weeks from the seventeenth! And so, Father was wondering if you'd like to—"

"T-That's impossible." interrupted the young master, rubbing the redden spot.

"Eh~? It's a ticket for the _Campania's_ maiden voyage! They say it's the most luxurious ship in the world!" she tried to convince, "Mother said it would be good if Ciel took a rest once in a while.."

"I appreciate the thought but I can't take that much time off." declined her fiance.

Lizzie sulked, tears forming in her green eyes. "Aww.."

The Earl sighed, hating upsetting his cousin. "I'll go if it's somewhere close."

"Eh?"

"I can make time for a few days. Then I'll go wherever you want. So—Wah!" His fiancee threw her arms around him to give a tight hug.

"As long as we're together anywhere is fine!" she beamed, "I'm so happy."

"_Anywhere_ is most difficult you know.." he mumbled into her shoulder, blushing. When the two betrothed hugged, the time traveler was still sitting in the chair, hidden and heard everything. She glanced at the hand her friend kissed and a fluttering formed in the pit of her stomach. Her bright eyes closed as she pushed the feeling back.

"_I'm surrounded by __**two**__ insensitive idiots..__"_ frowned the Angel before disappearing.

* * *

Elizabeth waved goodbye as the carriage rode away. The young master smiled as he watched her go from the study's window.

"What are you grinning at?" smirked Sebastian as he appeared on the outside of the window. Ciel jumped back, startled.

"Don't surprise me like that! And what's with that outfit?" exclaimed his lord angrily, "And I wasn't grinning!" The demon opened the window and came inside. His appearance looked as that of a doctor with the white coat he wore and stethoscope around his neck.

"Well as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Moreover, I obtained some rather interesting information." Right then, the time traveler came casually walking in.

"I hear shouting so I assumed Sebby was back." she drawled, taking a bite of the green apple she had in her hand. The young woman paused when seeing the new ensemble her lover wore. "Okay, I know I said I wasn't feeling well but you didn't have to dress the part to take care of me." A sly grin formed on her lips. "Though, on second thought, I wouldn't mind you giving me a check-up since that look astonishingly suits you." The butler went to respond but was stopped by Ciel.

"No. Do not feel her perversion." he commanded, "Just start stating what you discovered."

Amelia took a seat on the mahogany desk. "Yes, please inform us, Dr. Michaelis. Ooh~! That has a lovely ring to it."

Her marked companion pointed at her. "Quit it." She pretended to zip her mouth and said nothing more.

"Right, it's about the aforementioned Karnstein Hospital, it seems that the upper-rank doctors—including Director Ryan Stoker—have opened an association called the _Aurora Society_." enlightened the Devil, "According to a nurse who squealed, the _Aurora Society_ holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles."

"The _Aurora Society's_ true face is that of a secret society that consists solely of doctors who have _'the complete salvation of mankind through medicine_' as their motto..It has been confirmed that the members conduct illegal human experiments within the hospital daily." he continued reading off the clipboard, "There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments or the revival of the dead."

"It couldn't get any fishier than this, huh?" commented the young woman, raising a brow as she took another bite of her apple.

"Yes. I'm certain there is some definite clue to be found in this _Aurora Society_." Sebastian ascertained.

"When is their next meeting?" inquired the young man, tapping a finger on the desk as he half-listened.

The demon glanced back at the clipboard for the date. "It is scheduled to be on a passenger ship departing from Southampton Port on the seventeenth of April." The Angel blinked once and glanced at the young master.

"Hmph, meeting on a ship..sounds like something nobles would..Hm? April seventeenth.." Ciel jumped up when he remembered what Lizzie had told. "What is the name of that boat?"

"The Blue Star Line's Luxury Ship, the _Campania_."

"Hm, looks like we're definitely going on vacation now." smirked Amelia, winking at the Earl. He groaned and rolled his eye.

* * *

The Southampton Port was overflowing with people of all ranks in society as they prepared to the _Campania_. And among the thousands of passengers, crew and family saying farewell, were the Phantomhive group.

"So this is the _Campania_!" said Finnian in awe, looking up at the magnificent ship.

"Sure is huge." commented Baldroy, peering as well with Mey-Rin and Tanaka. Ciel and Sebastian stood behind them. The young master was stared at the ship with indifference while his butler instructed members of the crew where to send all the luggage.

"It's so great that Mr. Snake gets to go too." stated the gardener.

The butler glanced at him. "It's because it's part of a footman's job to accompany the master on his outings every now and then. So, please do your jobs properly while we are gone."

The servants saluted. "Yes, sir!" The demon turned to look at the two standing a few feet away.

"_The true reason he is coming is because Amelia insisted,"_ he thought, narrowing his crimson eyes. _"__Making the young master approve much to my disdain."_ Snake watched the crew load the wooden crates worriedly. His various snakes were boxed inside and he didn't like it one bit. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder.

"Relax, Snake. Your friends will be fine," smiled the time traveler, "And you can visit them anytime for want during the trip."

"Even so, I can't help but worry." told the ex-circus performer honestly, glancing back at her.

"Come now! Stop fretting like a first time mother sending her child off to school." she said, turning him away from the crates. "This may be a mission, but we're still going to have fun even among these rich snobs, haha."

"You only dragged me along because you don't want to be with Sebastian all by yourself." her best friend deadpanned at her.

"Well, that's part of it.." blushed the young woman in embarrassment, scratching her head. "But I also want you to be a part of the team. You've got potential, my friend. And I'm not going to let you waste it away back at the manor."

"We will set sail soon! All boarding passengers please make haste!" someone shouted then. The two hurried over to join the Earl and Devil on the steps to enter the vessel.

"Well then..we're off." told the young master. The other servants waved goodbye as the foursome walked away. As they did, someone touched the maid's shoulder.

"Hey! Do you know where the second class entrance is?" said a male voice.

"Huh? P-Probably over there." Mey-Rin pointed in the direction where.

"Thank you! I'll treat you to some tea in the lounge later, what's your room number?"

"Eh~! I-I-I'm just seeing someone off.." she stammered, flustered by the stranger's obvious flirting. The chef and gardener turned to see what was happening when hearing the commotion.

"We'll be pulling up the bridge shortly!" announced one of the stewards by the second class entrance.

"Crap!" The man in black turned, shouting. "Yeah, yeah! I'm boarding." He then grabbed his suitcase and hurried off, waving bye to Mey. "If I make it back in one piece, I'll invite you again! See you!"

The redhead blushed, awestruck. "Oh..I was hit on for the first time in my life!"

"Pfft. What's with that playboy?" questioned Baldo, annoyed.

"Those were some interesting glasses!" noted Finny, mimicking the size of they were. "So big!" Back on the Campania, the foursome were walking along the top deck.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "Seems we will set sail shortly."

"Isn't this amazing, Snake?" asked the Angel excitedly, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"It..It is quite impressive." he murmured as his slitted green eyes peered around the extravagant vessel. A horn loudly sounded then, signaling it was finally time to set sail. Paper confetti had been tossed into the air and rained down on the passengers and people left on the docks. Everyone on the top deck gathered around the railing and waved goodbye to their friends and family below. The Phantomhive group stood against the railing as well, observing the crowd to find the servants among them.

"Young master~!" they cried, waving farewell happily. "Take care~!" After waving goodbye, Amelia stepped aside to allow a mother and her child to take her place and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" a man apologized, keeping his fedora over his face as he brushed by her. Turquoise eyes watched him go quietly. There was something familiar about that stranger that across her but she just couldn't place where.

"Amelia, come along." called the Earl, walking away. Unable to ponder over it anymore, she complied but swore to herself she would figure it out later. The man with the fedora stopped at the other end of the deck with a sigh.

"Phew! Made it just in time. I'm safely on board, all according to plan, so.." Once removing his hat, the man in black was revealed to be none other than the Death God, Ronald Knox. He leaned on the railing with a smile. "Wind in our sails! The future is looking bright! For _us_, that is."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**********************************************************And the **Ship Voyage arc********************************************************** has set sailed, dear readers! There's going to be a lot of surprises during this that I just can't wait to write. Since finals are coming to a close and I'll be heading back home for the holidays, I'll have more time to write chapters. That means expect a new chapter each week for the rest of December :D Ta-ta for now!**

**__*********************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	9. Ch VIII: Things Lost

_This chapter is dedicated to **VampireSiren** for her wonderful fanart and **Sebby-fan**, who had a birthday last week._

_ Thanks for sticking with me, you guys ^-^_

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"_**Things Lost" **_

The Campania was almost well out into sea when the Phantomhive group came across the Midford family on the first class deck. Elizabeth stood, trembling with tears in her emerald eyes, and didn't say a word as she stared at her fiance.

"I..I thought I'd surprise you." told Ciel, waving politely at her. Lizzie rushed forward then, hugging the young man.

"Even though you said that you couldn't come!" she squealed blithely, "I'm so happy!"

"Elizabeth! Please do not display such indecent behavior in public!" scolded her mother, Frances. Behind her was her husband, Alexis Midford and her eldest son, Edward. Her daughter stopped hugging the Earl but kept her arm looped with his.

"That's right, Lizzy." agreed Edward calmly before pointing his finger at Ciel and angrily shouting, "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law, okay! So get off her already!"

"Come on, brother! Why are you still saying that?" questioned his sister. While the siblings bickered, the young master felt an intense gaze directed towards him, making his glance at the Marquis.

"M-Marquis Midford, I have not seen you in a while." he stammered slightly as the older man moved closer. "Um.." Right then, he was pulled into another smothering hug.

"Long time no see, my future son! You're cute as ever." Alexis said gleefully.

"Dear!"

"Father, that's not fair! I want to hug him~!"

"Stop it you two!"

"Pfft~!" The Midford family paused and turned to look at the three Phantomhive servants that had been watching the scene quietly. The one who laughed was none other than the time traveler. When all eyes were set upon her, she gave an amused smirk.

"So this is the rest of the Midford family I have heard about."

Ciel's aunt stared seriously at her. "And we the same about you. Miss Robinson, was it not?"

"Indeed, but please call me Amelia." the young woman curtsy a tad. "Miss Robinson makes me sound dreadfully old."

The Marquis blinked in surprise, letting go of his nephew. "Elizabeth had said you were young but I never would have thought you'd be the same age as my son," he noted, "And already a governess! Quite impressive."

"Thank you for the compliment, Marquis Midford. But I'm sure Lord Edward has far more better achievements than myself." Amelia smiled kindly at the British Knight knowingly. He flushed slightly, looking away. The Marchioness stepped over to stand face to face with the Angel.

"You are also skilled in other matters than teaching, correct?" she questioned softly, observing her carefully.

The time traveler understood what she was inkling at, changing her sweet smile to cocky smirk. "Oh, but of course. If not, I would not have been hired. But rest assure, those skills are only revealed when the young master is in danger or orders me to, madam." Seeming pleased with her respond, Frances moved back and nodded once.

"Good to know." She turned around and proceeded walking the other direction. "Come, let us all continue our conversation is the dinning hall." The rest of the Midfords followed; Ciel being dragged along by Lizzie. Sebastian leaned down and whispered in the young woman's ear.

"Always a crowd pleaser, my dear." he purred teasingly. Suppressing the shiver that wanted to run down her spine, his lover simply stuck out her tongue at him before grabbing Snake by the arm and hurrying towards the retreating group ahead. The demon stared after her, smirking slyly.

* * *

"So you'll be with us for the whole three weeks?" The group was now in the dinning hall for the first class passengers. Amelia and Ciel sat with the Midfords, talking while having tea and tiny pastries. Sebastian and Snake stood quietly by the table..with their hair slicked back by Frances..

"Yes." answered Ciel.

"We've never been together for so long before!" smiled Lizzie, "Escort me to the dinner party, all right Ciel?"

"Okay, okay." he replied reluctantly, receiving a vicious glare from her brother. The young man picked up his cup of tea and muttered a soft _'What the hell'_ behind it.

His butler snickered lightly. "Isn't it all right?" he asked softly so the others would not hear.

"Yeah, the meeting won't be until the nineteenth." added his marked complained as she stirred her tea absently. "A little rest and relaxation won't hurt ya'." The Earl glanced over at his fiancee with a sigh, resting his chin on his hand.

"Well..I guess it's all right occasionally.."

But after two days, he would regret that decision. The time traveler was sitting in her room, having retired that evening, and listening to music from her old iPod when a knock came from the door. Believing it to be Sebastian, she got up and opened the her cabin door to find a dejected looking Ciel who stood in his nightwear.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with you?" she questioned, moving to the side to let him in. The young master stepped inside wobbly.

"Nobles, that's what is wrong. They don't do anything else but gather every day and talk about irrelevant things like what family did this or that..and with a straight face even!" he complained while collapsing on the settee placed in the room. "It feels stupid having abandoned work to come here.."

"If you're bored, I'm remember your aunt offering you fencing lessons." offered the young woman, strolling back to her bed. "That should be more fun than idle chatter."

"Do you not want me to see the goddess of freedom's face at all?" questioned her dear friend with annoyance, turning to look at her. His mismatched orbs widen when he finally noticed what she was wearing. The Angel wore a brown-colored tank top and small stripe cotton shorts with her feet bare; letting her long strand drape over her right shoulder. The top wasn't down all the way, showing a strip of skin from her waistline. He stared at her for a moment before quickly snapping his gaze up when she spoke again.

"Not at all, Bocchan. I just thought that would have been better but I guess not."

He turned back around, blushing a bit. "I would much rather work than do that."

"Workaholic. Oh, and you haven't told me your reason for coming to my room." noted Amelia with a smirk as she laid down on her stomach on the large comfy bed again and stuck one of her earbuds back in her ear.

"All of it has left me exhausted but I'm unable to sleep. And being in your company calms me." replied the Earl gently. His words caused the time traveler flush slightly. She coughed nervously and turned her music back on.

"Well then, feel free to catch some z's if you can while you're here." she told. They then sat in peaceful silent. Just as the young master was about to fell asleep, soft singing entered his ears.

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_Just to relive the start_

_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down_

_At all of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you~_

He glanced behind him to see his dear friend was reading some book while humming and sway her head left and right a bit. Ciel could see two purple device in her ears that were connected to some rectangular contraption that was the same color. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood and headed towards the time traveler. Sensing his sudden closeness, she looked up from her book.

The Earl pointed to the iPod. "What is that thing?"

The young woman blinked. "My iPod? But you know.." she trailed off, remembering he might have forgot she show it to him before. The familiar ache that came whenever what happen to her friend was brought up settled deep in her chest. She suppressed the sad emotions occurring within her from the young man so he would not question why. Instead, the Angel gave a forced smile and patted the empty space beside her.

"Come lay down next to me and I'll tell you." The young master complied. Once he was did Amelia began speaking again.

"Well, back in my time, people use this to listen to music everywhere that go unlike here, where you have to go to a theater or play it yourself when you want to." explained the time traveler in a way her friend could comprehend, "You can transfer music from another device called a computer and place it on our iPods—which there are many other kinds of this product I might add."

"Interesting..your culture must be highly advance in other fields than just this." commented Ciel, staring at the lit screen on the music player.

"Yup. There's so much amazing stuff.." Turquoise eyes glanced down sadly. "I wish I could take you there to show you in person." The Earl placed a hand over hers, causing her to look back at him.

"No need to become sad because you cannot. I absolutely fine with you telling me about them." he told, offering a genuine smile. A tint of pink formed on her pale cheeks at the rare sight.

"Um, a-anyway, back to the iPod," she stammered, "We are fortunate to have a variety of different music such as—rock 'n' roll, jazz, country, and lots more. Here, I'll have you listen to one of my favorite songs for a better understanding." Handing him one of the earbuds to share, she skimmed through her music list for the song she wanted while the young master looked on. Saying a quick 'Aha!', the young woman pressed the play button and the song's beat flowed into their heads before a man's voice joined in.

_Do you want to see what it would be like?_

_Or are you happy where you are?_

_And are you brave enough?_

_Are you brave enough?_

_To make the bravest touch,_

_To make the bravest touch_

Amelia sneaked a glance at Ciel and received a pleasant surprise. He was staring down at the mattress while listening to the song. The expression on his face was like that of a child who is first introduce to a plain toy yet they find it to be utterly amazing. Right at that moment, he was not the usually stoic seventeen year old Earl but the young boy before his childhood innocence was ripped from him by those sadist people. She still found it shocking how he was so comfortable showing her that side of him..but deep down, it filled her with happiness.

The young woman frowned inwardly, glancing away. _"And it __shouldn't..Just __like __this side of Ciel shouldn't be shown to me but Lizzie instead."_

_If it were up to me,_

_We'd would be sleeping in the woods, the woods_

_If it were up to me,_

_No one would know where we were, where we were_

_If it were up to me,_

_We'd would be swimming in the lake, the lake _

_I had a dream that we laid drying our bodies out on the pier, the pier_

Sensing a small change in her demeanor, the young master looked at his marked companion and froze. Peeking under the strand of lavender hair were the two punctures. He had finally seen his butler's bite mark that he had inflicted on the Angel and understood the reason for her high-necked outfits as of late. Before realizing his actions, Ciel grabbed Amelia and flipped her onto her back, pinning the startled young woman down by her arms. She blinked up at him with those spellbinding sea-colored eyes.

"B-Bocchan?" One of his hands released her arm to move to the side of her throat. His fingers pressed roughly into the still-tender wounds there, making her wince.

"How did you acquire these?" he questioned, hovering over her body. The time traveler pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked to the side. The feather mark began glow on her chest as his ire rose.

"I order you to tell me, Amelia!" demanded the Earl in frustration though he knew very well how but for some reason needed to hear her say so.

"_..You need to know if she willingly allowed such a thing.." _whispered his inner voice.

_Am I speaking out of turn?_

_Or have you trace a line between us? _

_Tell me what is really going on _

_Behind your eyes _

_Let's see how far the arrow lies_

Her eyes narrowed but she still did not meet his gaze again. "Isn't it obvious as to how? Sebastian—_my lover_—gave them to me. He marked my neck to display I was officially his mate." she replied huffily. Her dear friend flinched back some; his stare a mixture of astonishment and envy.

"_No..She's only supposed to be marked by me. Sebastian can only have her heart, not her soul."_ thought the young man wildly, _"Her soul is mine and mine alone!"_ The air was tensed with silence for a moment and when it became to stifling for the young woman, she turned back just as a kiss was pressed against her parted mouth.

_Breathe in deeper _

_You get so close I cannot see anything else_

_Breathe out slower _

_'Cause I can hear you drummin' _

_Drummin', drummin'_

_We watch to see the arrow fly_

The Angel was still even as her brains screamed at her to do something, to stop the kiss for it was wrong and unfaithful to the Devil. She could very much push him off of her with the strength she had but her limbs refused to listen since she was too in shock. The hand on her neck trailed to the back of her head, lifting it up to allow Ciel to deepen the kiss and clutching the short locks. His tongue darted inside, brushing her unmoving one to rile it into joining. As he did, unknown images flashed behind his closed eyes—her kissing him with the taste of tea on her tongue, he playing guitar while she sung, them in his bed together with him resting on her stomach and her arms around him. His chest swelled with deep sorrow suddenly. The Earl sharply pulled away with a choked sob, hurriedly scooting to the other side of the bed.

_If it were up to me,_

_We'd would be sleeping in the woods, the woods_

_If it were up to me,_

_No one would know where we were, where we were_

_If it were up to me,_

_We'd would be swimming in the lake, the lake _

_I had a dream that we laid drying our bodies out on the pier, the pier_

Amelia slowly raised into a sitting position and peered at her lord. He was panting heavily, staring at the sheets while holding a hand over his right eye and the other gripping his shirt tight. Small pools of tears puddled his deep blue orb.

"Images of us that I do not remember happening suddenly appear every now and then. Just like the feeling of having you all to myself." he stated, sounding hoarse. "And when I see you with Sebastian, I think I have lost something precious that was never in my reach to begin with and I despise it greatly." The time traveler said nothing and the Earl continued.

"So, tell me, when did I abruptly start loving you? Wishing that you were my betrothed and not Elizabeth, whom I care about as well," Dropping his hand from his face, he looked her with tiny trails of frustrated tears down his flushed cheeks. "And not in the clutches of that red-eyed Devil!"

"Damn it!" cursed the young man, turning away and covering his face again. "Why does it pain me so that it has me crying like a sniveling child and brings out these emotions I do not want to feel anymore?"

_If it were up to me,_

_We'd would be sleeping in the woods, the woods_

_If it were up to me,_

_No one would know where we were, where we were_

_If it were up to me,_

_We'd would be swimming in the lake, the lake _

_I had a dream that we laid drying our bodies out on the pier, the pier_

Once she knew he was finish ranting, the Angel crawled over and pulled him into a warm embrace. She held him until the young master calmed and finally fell asleep. Shimmering turquoise eyes watched her close friend dream, using her lap as a pillow. Amelia leaned down towards his head as her slender fingers stroked his cheek affectionately. Tears fell and disappeared into his gray locks while she cried, murmuring an apologetic mantra.

"..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry, my Bocchan.."

* * *

"Ciel! Look, look! That cake is so cute!" His betrothed pointed to one of the dessert tables at the dinner party. She tugged him along down the staircase.

"I'll go get some for you too!" she told happily, rushing off and leaving the young man at the bottom steps. "Wait here, all right!" When she was out of sight, Ciel sighed tiredly, leaning against the stair rail with one hand.

"You okay?" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Amelia standing there with Snake, looking pretty in her white dress with a light gray corset and chocolate brown-colored felt top hat. He had to admit that he preferred the feminine outfits she conjured with her magic. They fit with his era but seemed far more comfortable than the heavy and constricting ones the older women wore.

"Ahem. I'm fine, thank you." responded the Earl with a cough.

"That's good. We don't need you passing out tonight." commented the time traveler, smirking.

"Amelia.."

"Hmm?" A beautiful and expensive choker was offered to her then. She pointed at it in disbelief. "That's not for me, right?"

"It is. I'm sorry about my behavior last night.." said the young man softly, taking her hand and placing the heavy jewelry in her palm. "But I am not sorry for caring about you the way I do, just know that. And before you hand it back, I was originally planning to give this to you as just a thank you for your service to me."

"Well, since you added that, I guess I have to accept it then." she sighed before giving warm smile. "Thank you and it's all right. Also, it is a pleasure serving you, Bocchan." He returned the gesture, watching her turn to the snake tamer as she asks him to assist her in putting the necklace on. Sebastian then appeared by his side with a plate of food and not a sweet.

"Here you go, young master." he said, handing the meal to his master before adding. "I hope you did not forget _it's_ tonight."

The young man took the plate. "Yeah.."

"It seems the signal for the opening of the _Aurora Society's_ meeting is a waiter, walking around the hall carrying empty glasses. The attendees take one and go to the meeting place."

"Don't let the signal out of your sight." ordered Ciel.

"As you wish." responded the demon. As they were talking, the Angel and the ex-circus performer stood side by side, observing the crowd of stuck-up rich people.

"Look, did you see that skin..It looks just like a snake, doesn't it?" a woman's hushed voice reached Snake's highly-sensitive ears, making his look in the direction it came from and spying three women that were whispering behind their fans.

"When did this place turn into a freak show?" questioned another woman rudely. One of three glanced over and saw him staring.

"Oh! Madam, I think he heard you!" Green slitted eyes looked down and the snake tamer grasped his friend's hand as he began trembling nervously. Amelia squeezed back reassuringly, having heard as well, and sent a vicious glare to the prejudice women.

"You aren't used to crowds?" asked the Earl, stepping in front of the new footman.

"I look different from everyone else and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too—says Dan." he said, using the tiny snake around the shell of his ear.

"So what?" His words made the slightly older young man meet his eye. "You're another person so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want—no one has the right to say anything about it. So straighten up and have some confidence." He finished and took a bite of his food. Snake blushed; speechless by the young master's benevolent words.

The time traveler noticed this and chuckled. "Aw, Snake is blushing, hehe."

He snapped his head the right. "N-No, I'm not!—says Dan." Right then, a waiter strolled over to one of the male guests.

"How about a glass?" he offered. The man reached towards the tray and took an empty glass before proceeding up the stairs which did not go unnoticed by the Phantomhive group. The young man gave his plate to the ex-circus performer.

"We'll follow him. You clean up!" he stated.

"I'm staying here with Snake but take this." The young woman tossed the butler the satchel she had brought along. "I created some disguises for you both to wear."

"All right." nodded her marked companion, hurrying away. "We'll be back once the meeting is over."

"I'll be waiting and please be careful!" she called, placing her hands on her hips and watching them leave. "Haah..well, Snake, it's just you and me for only God knows how long." Her sea-colored landed back on her best friend to find him trying some of the young master's food. His eyes lit up with amazement.

"It's good!" he told with childish mirth.

The Angel hugged him tightly, making him flush pink again. "You are too precious for this world~!" she squealed, moving back to face him with a mischievous grin. "So, you wanna to go to a real party?" He nodded yes. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him upstairs to go to where the better party was.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel, donned in the disguise given to them by the young woman, hid around a corner, watching the man they followed. He stood in front of two other men—one, being another waiter.

"Would you like some completely purified water?" the waiter inquired, holding a large glass pitcher. "It costs thirty pounds."

"I'll have some."

"Hmph. That's quite an extravagant price for water." uttered the Earl, "Which probably means that if one can't afford it, they're not qualified to get in." He began walking over. "Okay, let's go."

The butler stopped him. "Please wait. According to my information, the Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not know it will be made to leave."

The young man huffed, "Say such things sooner! So, what's the greeting?"

"That is.." The demon leaned over and whispered it into his ear.

"Wha..I can't believe it.." gasped Ciel, not liking what he just heard. "Do I really have to do that?"

"If you can't, we'll be seen as outsiders and will have to leave immediately." told the Devil grimly, "So please do not hesitate under any circumstances.." Unwillingly agreeing, the duo carried on into the meeting place. There were many people gathered around in the room, both men and women of high society. But before that could join them, an older fat man stepped into their path.

"Are you first timers?" he queried. The young master briefly glanced at his servant, receiving the okay.

"The complete flame in our chests..shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are.." Sebastian and the Earl then stood in a ridiculously pose like that of a bird on one leg and held it until the stranger approved. "_The Phoenix!_"

"_What's up with this pose? This can't be right!"_ complained the teen, _"If this is wrong, everything will be ruined, Sebastian!" _As if it couldn't get any worse, the man broke out into the same pose, exclaiming.

"_The Phoenix!_ Welcome to the _Aurora Society_!" The two were then bestowed pins with a phoenix symbol. "These are your membership badges." He walked away from them to greet the other guests.

The embarrassed young man placed his on his coat lapel, frowning. "I'm not doing that ever again.."

"Guh. Heeheehe.." His ocean blue eye widen when hearing the familiar. He quickly turned and was greeted by a sight he really wish he had not came across.

"U-Undertaker?"

The former Grim Reaper kept laughing. "That was the best! To think you'd ever do something like that! Saying _the Phoenix_ with such a serious face, ahah aha!"

"You bastard!" growled Ciel.

"Now, now, young master." reprimanded the butler lightly before addressing the mortician. "Moreover, what are you doing here?"

"My job. The hospital is a regular customer of mine." he smiled big, "So, where is my darling Amelia?"

"She is around. What's more important is we're investigating the illegal human experimentation going on here. Do you know anything about the revival of the Dead?" questioned the Earl.

"Just a second, if you want information, then I want my compensation. Let's see.." The Death God mulled it over. "..How about you do that pose once more?"

"Who the hell would—!"

"_The Phoenix~!_" The young man whipped his head around and discovered a flamboyant blond-haired man doing the pose in an over-extravagant way. Immediately, he had a feeling of pure unease and needed to hid when first seeing the man which he could not for the life of him understand why but acted on it.

"Who on earth is that?" he exclaimed.

"Ah..that is the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chambers. He is a very..odd..man." the Devil stated before uttering to himself. "Come to think of it, he did have a doctor's license..I completely forgot.."

"Geh! He's coming this way!" said his master, ducking behind him.

Chambers paused in front of them. "Oh my, are you beginners?"

"Yes." replied the demon, clinking glasses with the man. "We saw the article in the newspaper."

"Oh..Madam Samuel's light-lippedness is quite troublesome. To think she'd leak our secrets so easily." the Viscount sighed. He then took notice in the young master hiding behind his butler, walking around and leaning close to his face. "Have I met you before somewhere?"

"No! I'm sure this is our first meeting!" shouted Ciel nervously. Aleister grasped his chin and stared deep into his ocean blue eye.

"Indeed, I surely wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy such as yourself. Ah..but what a pitiful bandage you have."

"His face is too close!" he thought while speaking, "M-My father said that if I came here, they could heal it."

"That's right, I'm sure Ryan will heal it for you. I'm already looking forwards to staring at both your eyes." Chambers told eerily, stepping back and shaking his head. "No, wait. It's decadent enough the way it is now, quite nice even.."As he rambled, the young master looked back.

"Hm? Where did Undertaker go?"

"I wonder what he meant?" pondered Sebastian. They were grabbed from behind by their shoulders and pushed towards the front of the room by the flamboyant blond.

"Hey, you two! It's starting." All the guests gathered together the small altar. The doors next to it opened and four men walked in, carrying a wooden coffin. They carefully placed casket down and stepped back as another man with swept hair and dressed doctor's suit. The viscount pointed at him.

"He's the founder, Ryan Stoker."

"That's him..?" the teen uttered, raising a brow. He had been expecting someone much older, not this man who could only be in his late twenties or early thirties. The doctor began by speaking the pledge and doing the pose of Aurora Society. Again, Ciel was right that no one looked good doing that absurd pose. Even Amelia, if she was there, would agreed. He pictured her laughing hysterically like Undertaker.

"_She must of known..That's probably part of the reason why she didn't come along,"_ he thought with a smirk. _"So, she would not blow our cover..Hmph, clever Angel."_

When finished, Stoker bowed to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to today's research presentation of the _Aurora Society's_ _complete salvation of mankind though medicine._"

"What is the complete salvation you say? That is..complete health!" He flexed his arm and then grinned wide. "A healthy body! Healthy teeth!" Placing his hand on his chest, he continued. "A healthy spirit housed within a healthy body and finally, a healthy mood! Healthiness is truly splendid." Both the young man and demon became nauseated from his buoyant attitude.

Ryan grew serious afterwards. "However, there's the worst kind of health issue that we can't overcome no matter how hard we try. What is that, you say?" His hand touched the coffin. "Death! And the great power that will save us from this disaster is..the _Aurora Society's_ medicine!" Two of his helper lifted the casket's lid.

"We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen. The fruits of our complete salvation of mankind through medicine research." Inside..was the body of young woman clothed in a nightgown. Stitch marks were seen on her face, neck and along her left shoulder. And her eyes were blindfolded with a strip of black lace.

"Margaret Connor, seventeen. The young lady lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident." the doctor informed, "It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened. Her death did not only put her, but also her family's hearts into bad health. I want to save them completely!" The helpers started to place plugs in various spots on the corpse.

The Earl hid his mouth and leaned towards his servant, whispering. "Is the body real?"

"Probably." sniffed the butler, "The smell of death is so intense that it's causing my nose to twitch."

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen! I will show you now. The power of medicine! The complete salvation!" All watched with amazement as the machine connected to the devices switched on and currents of electricity run into the lifeless body.

* * *

While the dinner party in the first class was occurring, the third class was having on as well but theirs was far more lively. People danced to Irish music, chatted with each other, and drink large glasses of ale.

"Hahaha! This is great! I'd rather have ale than any high quality champagne!" said a man from one of the tables in the third class dinning hall. "You think so too, right young'un?

"That's what you say, but you gotta have some refined brand-name champagne if you're drinking with your girl, right?" responded the playboy, Ronald Knox.

"That's so nice. I'm jealous of your girlfriend!" gushed a brunette young woman.

The Death God checked his silver wristwatch, smiling at her. "It'd be good if I had one, yeah." He still had time for one more round. Raising his glass, he added. "Anyway, even though I don't have a girlfriend, I have lotsa time! Cheers to our free time!" After two more rounds of ale and a little flirting with the brunette and her blond friend, he looked at the time again.

"Oh!" he exclaimed lightly, standing and throwing his coat back on. "It's about time."

"Ah, where are you going?"

"There's some stuff I gotta do."

"What~? Leaving already?" The brunette woman smiled at him. "Well, won't you meet me here again tomorrow then?"

"Okay! If we meet alive, that is." told the Grim Reaper, waving goodbye. He maneuvered his way through the crowd and was passing the area used as a dance floor when something—or rather _someone_—caught his green-yellow eye. Amongst the people on the floor was the Angel and the snake tamer. They were laughing care freely as they followed the movement to the dance everyone was doing. When the song ended, the two moved to the side to catch their breaths.

"I'm going to the luggage carrier to check on my snakes." shouted Snake over the noise.

"All right. I'm gonna head back upstairs to see if Sebastian and Ciel are back." told Amelia. Her friend nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you for making me feel better." he whispered in her ear, "This was the best night I've never had."

She moved away and ruffled with hair, blushing a bit. "It was my pleasure, pal. Tell your pets I said hello, heh." The young woman waved goodbye, watching him leave.

"Well, if it isn't the Emiliana's reincarnation, Amelia Robinson." Sea-colored orbs looked back and narrowed when spying the blond and black haired young man. He stood casually with his hands in his pants' pockets, smirking playfully.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" drawled the time traveler blankly.

"How rude of me. I haven't introduce myself." Knox gave a dashing bow, winking up at her. "I'm Ronald Knox of the Death God Dispatch Management Division, milady. Though, we have met before but I don't think you remember me being there. You were.._different_ than you are now, if you catch my drift."

She grinned devilishly. "Hmph. I remember now. You were with Will that night I lost it. He told you to shut up because you were whining."

The Death God straighten."Well, I couldn't help it. You made me work overtime after that and miss my group date I was so looking forward to." He grinned and stepped closer to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "How about you make it up to me by taking me out after all this, hm?"

"Why are you here, Ronald Knox?" asked the young woman, serious.

"I'm on vacation just like you, sweetie." he grinned down at her. She chuckled once, turning to face him. Her hand raised and slid into his collar, stopping on the left side of his neck.

"Funny thing is, I'm not on vacation, honey." she purred, brushing her thumb gently against his Adam's apple. "This is a business trip and usually when Ciel has business, your lot show up. So, that being mentioned.." Her hand tighten, making the Grim Reaper gag, and her eyes flashed dangerously. No one around them noticed the menacing atmosphere for either they were too busy having fun or thought the two were a flirting couple.

"You are going to tell me the real reason you're on the Campania, Knox." smiled the Angel sweetly. Ronald gulped but nodded his head, knowing well enough not to take the _Courier of Phantoms_ lightly.

* * *

After a moment, the machine was switched off. "Come! Rise from Death! Like the Phoenix!" shouted Ryan. The crowd watched with bated breathe as the corpse lifted its' hand first before raising slowly forward.

"Take a look! With our medicine, we can even overcome death!" Margaret's parents rushed over to the 'alive' girl.

"Maggy, oh Maggy!" cried her mother who hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, doctor!" thanked her father.

The doctor faced the crowd again as they applauded. "_This_ is complete salvation!" As everyone clapped and exclaimed their amazement, the Earl and butler stood staring.

"What on earth is going on?" gasped Ciel in shock. "Did he really revive a corpse?" The demon said nothing but watched the living corpse intently; his eyes slitting and flashing pink.

"As long as you are alive, mother will.." Margaret's mother was saying; both parents oblivious as their daughter opened her mouth unnaturally wide before biting deeply into the older woman's neck.

"Ahh~! Ma-Maggy? What are..Ow!" questioned the poor woman as her own child ate at her flesh. 'Margaret' let out an inhuman growl before stopping in eating her mother and began crawling out of her casket. The guests screamed and hurried out of the room to—no pun intended—_save their own necks_;all expect Ryan and his bodyguards and the Phantomhive duo. Sebastian and his master shed themselves of their disguises.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord!" The Devil pulled out his knifes and threw them at the monster, striking it in the neck and chest. It fell to the floor as if dying again.

"Did you get her?" asked the young man, moving forward.

Sebastian stepped in front of him then. "Stay back!" Horrified blue eye looked as the dead woman squirmed and groaned before raising again; bones making unpleasant cracking noises.

"What on earth..is she?"

"I am sure I stabbed her in the heart.." stated the butler, serious. "..It is a being that I do not understand."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**That ends chapter eight and begins the craziness for this arc. I suddenly started needing some CielxAmelia feels so I just had to add a sweet but sad moment between them. But don't worry, at the end of the arc, there will be a SebastianxAmelia moment too ^^**

**Songs:**

**1: All I Wanted- Paramore**

**2: Sleeping In The Woods- Midnight Lion**

**(Check out my profile for updates, visuals, story music playlists & more!)**

******__*********************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	10. Ch IX: It's Alive!

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"_**It's Alive!"**_

_"What on earth..is she?"_

_"I am sure I stabbed her in the heart.." stated the butler, serious. "..It is a being that I do not understand."_

* * *

Ciel stared at the living corpse of Margaret Connor. The dead woman was now standing again and slowly walking towards him and the demon. He had seen many strange things and people in his line of work as the Queen's Watchdog but this was above of that the oddest and creepiest.

"_The __**Aurora Society's**__ reviving of the Dead may not be Occult._" uttered the young man, "I'd never have thought Lau's story would be true." The doctor and the two men with him blanched at the sight of their society's creation.

"Shit..it failed!" Stoker turned towards his two bodyguards. "What are you standing around for? Take her down already!"

"Phoenix!" they both cried, doing the pose, before executing his order. Pulling out and aiming their guns, the two men fired and struck the flesh-eating creature in the shoulder and on the side of her face, creating large holes. She twisted around, forgetting the butler and Earl, to head toward them. They proceeded shooting, hitting her in the neck and leg the second time. 'Margaret' neared one of the men and reached out. The man tried shooting her in the head but his gun clicked, having wasted the rest of his bullets. His partner could not aid him for his gun was empty as well and could only watch helplessly with the others as the living corpse eat into the poor man. Ryan took a step back, looking at his creation feed off his bodyguard, before running out of the room from the doors he entered from.

"Damn these uselessly guys!" he said before disappearing. The other bodyguard scrambled up and left the room to not be eaten as well.

Ciel moved to go after them. "Wait—"

"Young master!" Sebastian stopped him with his arm. Their loud voices caused the monster to notice them again.

"How the hell are we supposed to take care of that?" questioned his lord.

"How about I dismember it so that it cannot move anymore?" suggested the Devil, retrieving more knifes from his coat as 'Margaret' neared them again.

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash in their heads, ya' know. Like this~!" came an unknown voice. The Phantomhive duo looked to the left just in time to see Knox jumping into the air with his lawnmower Death Scythe poised right at the flesh-eating creature and smashing it down on its' head. "You should pay attention to the important stuff."

As the blades shredding into the monster, he thought briefly,_"Hmph. She was right.."_

* * *

"_What?" exclaimed the Angel. They had been in an empty room where the third class cabins where when he explained to her his reason for being on the ship. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Knowing well enough now that the supernatural can be real, I have no choice but to believe what you said might be true."_

_He tilted his head at her. "So, you're saying you've heard of stuff like this?"_

_Amelia waved a hand dismissively. "In my time, people like reading or watching films about creatures that go bump in the night. The ones you mentioned we call __**Zombies**__ or __**Walk**__**ers**__—__**the Living Dead**__. They eat alive human beings—there are many reasons as to why but I'm not going to go into that right now." _

"_People in the future are weird.." commented the Death God, crinkling his nose in disapproval. "How can someone like things like that?" The young woman gave a shrug, heading towards the door. He scrambled to stand and follow her. _

"_Wait! Where are you going?"_

"_You told me everything I need to know, so I'm leaving." she responded, grabbing the handle and turning to open the door. A gloved palm slammed against it, stopping her from leaving. She was then stuck between the entrance and the Grim Reaper. He leaned down and whispered in her ear._

"_But I thought you were going to tell me your reason for being here?" __The time traveler moved to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_That wasn't in our agreement and what's with you invading people's personal space?" _

"_Oh, I guess it must have slipped your mind when you were busy threatening me." he __said with a cheeky grin. "And..I only invade the space of pretty women. So, how about it?"_

"_All you need to know, Mr. Ladies' Man, is that an organization called the __**Aurora Society**__ is behind this," informed Amelia, pushing him away from her. __ She proceeded back to opening the door but before leaving, glanced __back at the blond and black haired young man. _

"_And if you see any zombies, either bash their brains in, cut their heads off or shoot them there."_

* * *

The Death God jumped back on the ground once he felt that 'Margaret' was dead and not coming back again. He then pulled out his small leather Record book, searching for the name of the corpse.

"Wait a..Ahh~! See, this chick's totally dead after all!" he exclaimed, "I so told them that I'd collected her properly. No way~!"

The Earl stared at the strange man. "What is he?"

"You should know them already, young master." commented the butler, looking on as Ronald hops up on the altar where Margaret's dead mother lay.

"This one has it alright." he said, running his Death Scythe over the older woman's body. "There we go." Her Cinematic Record shot up and floated around him as he read aloud her soul.

_**Shezanna Connor. **_

_Born July 23rd, 1841. April 19th, 1889. Died of shock blood loss. Special Remarks: none._

The Record vanished in the air and he stamped her file. "Investigation Completed." With that, Ciel finally remembered where he had seen someone like like the blond and black haired man and what his kind was called.

"A Grim Reaper?"

Green-yellow eyes glanced over. "Hm? That getup..Don't tell me, you're the rumored 'Sebastian-darling'?"

"I have quite an aversion to that name, however.." stated the demon, "I am indeed the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. And you are?"

The young Grim Reaper saluted. "The Death God Dispatch Management Division, Dispatch Officer—Ronald Knox. Thanks for taking care of my senior."

"You just said you can't kill them unless you smash in their heads, but.." queried the Devil, changing the topic quickly. "Do you Grim Reapers know something about the revival of the Dead?"

"Nope, we don't know any details either. Just we had reports of corpses whose souls had been collected moving around and stuff." answered Ronald, "So since Administration put in a claim saying it was our miss, I came here to investigate. However..this here thing really was a genuine, soulless corpse. Cos' I definitely got Margaret Connor's soul two weeks ago."

"So the Dead didn't get revived. It was just the corpse moving.." pondered the young master, rubbing his chin. "Is it possible for a soulless body to move around?"

"My bosses said it's totally impossible, but from what that pretty Angel you know told me, it could be possible. Still, the fact remains that they're actually up and about so the Death God Association is looking into why."

Sebastian and Ciel blinked at what he just said. "Wait..Amelia knows of this kind of thing?"

The Death God nodded. "Yeah, said in her time, people know about creatures similar to this but they're just make-believe..but not anymore, I guess. I was surprise she wasn't here already with you both to tell ya' all about it."

Deep ocean blue narrowed at the stranger. "Yes, I was wondering that too." told the Earl while thinking, _"I can't feel her emotions at the moment..I don't know if she is just blocking them or it's something worst.."_

"So the only thing you know for sure is how to kill them again.." noted the butler.

"I wouldn't say 'kill', more like 'stopping their movement'." commented the young Grim Reaper with a shrug.

"Looks like our option is forcing Ryan to spit it out." said the young master. He hurried off in the direction the doctor disappeared with the demon following. "Let's go!" But before they could reach the doors, the sound of a motor running came from behind them. Turning just in time, the Devil grabbed the base of Knox's Death Scythe, halting it from cutting into them both.

"If administration gets wind of there being a demon on board, you betcha they'll be going, _'Aren't you just hiding the fact that you let the beast snatch all the souls away?_'" inquired Ronald, smirking. "Dontcha think that those kinda false accusations will get me into a _lot_ of trouble? And I'll definitely pass on any overtime. So won't you just vanish?" The teen tsked under his breath, glancing at the open double doors. He didn't have time for dealing with that mess at the moment; needing to understand what was going on with the living corpse. Making his decision, Ciel continued towards the doors, shouting over his shoulder.

"I'll go on ahead! After you're done playing, hurry up and follow me!"

"As you wish." replied the demon blankly towards his lord.

"Man, he's nasty." said the Death God, looking after him. "Kids these days.." The butler glanced at him; his eyes slitting.

"Should you really be looking the other way?"

With inhuman quickness, he pushed the Scythe back roughly, catching the young Grim Reaper off guard. His leg then shot forward towards his adversary at the moment. Knox reacted fast, bending back just in time as Sebastian's foot barely skimmed his lips and flipped to create a good measure of distance between them. It was pointless though for the Devil countered by throwing more of his silver knifes. But the young man had an ace up his sleeve. Revving up his weapon again, he lifted it so the blades were facing the projections darting towards him, having them get swallowed up inside the modified tool. Tilting the Scythe to the side, pieces of the knifes emptied onto the floor.

Sebastian straighten with an amused smirk. "As expected of a Grim Reaper. It's impeccably sharp, isn't it?"

"That it is!" assured Ronald with smugness. He charged towards the demon. Crimson orbs watched intently as the blond and black haired young man jumped. The butler pivoted his body some, raising his leg again to kick out but froze. A few strands of his ebony hair flowed into the air and warm blood spilled down his pale cheek from the small but deep slash that now appeared there. The Death God hopped on top of his Scythe and moved back to the spot he had been a moment ago.

"Ya' know, for Death Gods to be all about their Death Scythes.." he stated cocky, adjusting his glasses with the tip of a switchblade that was stained with demon blood. "..Is kinda old-fashioned."

The Devil wiped his bleeding cheek. "Kids these days really are nasty, aren't they."

* * *

Amelia groaned before opening her eyes. Everything swirled and wherever she was seemed far too bright, making her close her eyes again with another groan. There was a horrible hurting in her right shoulder and when trying to move her hands or feet, a burning sensation appeared; adding with her current pain. Slowly, the pieces of what happen to her last formed in her mind..

* * *

_The time traveler closed the cabin door and walked down the hall, sighing. It was official. People were being brought back to life by the **Aurora Society**. _

"_Ciel and Sebastian must know about it by now at that meeting." she thought, entering the stairwell. "I better go join them." _

_Having to take the stairs all the way to the first class deck—since she wanted to avoid someone seeing her magic—when the young woman finally made it, she was taken off guard by the sight that meet her eyes. Standing in doorway that lead to the outside deck was her mentor, Undertaker. He was peering out of the door at something she could see._

_Amelia stepped towards him quickly and grabbed his arm. "Undertaker!" The former Grim Reaper glanced at her with surprise before sobering._

"_..You shouldn't be here, Amelia." he uttered. _

"_I should be saying that to you." said the Angel angrily, "Why—!" The angry words she was going to direct towards him died in her throat then. Turquoise eyes widened in horror. Behind the Death God was a zombie and it was about to bite him. Steeling her terror, she pushed her friend out of the way and took the bite instead. The creature bit deep into her shoulder, making her growl in pain. The time traveler grabbed both sides of its' skull and ripped the head off, slamming it down on the floor. _

_She panted lightly and took several unsteady steps back, pressing a hand over the small but deep chunk missing in her shoulder. Blood flowed heavily between her fingers, staining them and her light-colored clothing. Her narrowed eyes stayed on the open door as more of those monsters flooded fast, having smelled her blood. Not having enough time to heal herself, she stretched out her free hand to summon her Scythe but was stopped. Undertaker had picked her up into his arms, bridal-style, and rushed down the opposite way. Her vision blurred before darkness took over as the young woman fainted from the blood loss._

* * *

"Oh, good. You're awake." The Angel snapped out of the memory and glanced over to where the voice came from. Aeron casually strolled over to where she was sitting, allowing her to take in his appearance. He was still dressed in his robes but his long hat was gone and his bangs were brushed from his green-yellow eyes.

She gave a gruff, humorless chuckle. "I'm getting deja vu.."

A small smile form on the man's lips. "Yes, it does seem like that time when Ash kidnapped you." he said, stopping in front of her and kneeling on one knee. He then raised a glass of water to her mouth. "Here. Drink this. It will help with your blood loss." She complied, drinking the sugary sweet water. Once done, the young woman spoke again.

"Yeah..expect it's you instead of him this time." noted Amelia blankly; having finally notice she was bounded to the wooden chair. "So, tell me, why the hell am I tied up?"

"Oh, Amelia. This is just for your safety, so you do not get hurt again." cooed Undertaker like she was a child, "Speaking of that, how is your shoulder? I put a salve to stop the bleed and take away the pain some."

"Hurt like a bitch." she told through gritted teeth. "Doesn't help that every time I move, these ropes burn me."

He ran a finger over her bounded wrist tenderly. "That is because I placed a powder form of an acid demon's blood on the ropes since I cannot place _qeres_ for that is know for killing Angels."

Sea-colored eyes narrowed. "What are you up to? Edgar came to me and told me you have been acting odd. And for the past couple days, you had completely disappeared but here you are on the Campania. Do you know about the reviving bodies?"

"It is much too soon to speak of such a thing but you—everyone—will find out soon." murmured the Death God, looking down. The young woman's gaze soften and lowered her head as best she could to get his attention.

"Undertaker..Aeron, untie me. We have to warn those innocent people and protect them." begged his mistress. His unusual eyes looked at her. She could see a hint of sadness in them and something else that she knew but didn't want to admit just yet.

"Even without those creatures here, you won't be able to save them all." Before the Angel could comment, he leaned closer to her. His lips touched the corner of her mouth as a soft kiss before moving back, leaving her stunned. "And I cannot..I will not risk losing you again."

"Forgive me, my mistress, but I must go. Be a good girl and stay here until I return for you. And don't bother calling for your companions." stated the former Grim Reaper. "I placed an incantation in this cabin that blocks your powers." With that, he stood, giving her cheek a caress, and walked away.

"Aeron! Stop!" Amelia began thrashing in her chair but stopped when the rope burned more into her flesh. She watched him leave without another glance at her.

* * *

Footsteps clanged loudly in the metal stairwell leading down to one of the storage levels, creating an unpleasant chorus. Out of breath, Ciel glanced over the railing just in time to see the doctor disappear around the corner at the bottom.

"He sure runs fast." The Earl pulled out his gun and headed down the rest of the stairs cautiously, stopping when reaching the last step. His weapon poised ready, he was about to confront Stoker when a hand appeared out of the behind him and touched his shoulder, surprising him. He whipped around to fire his gun but stopped.

"Lizzie?" His fiancee stood there holding a piece of cake and staring down the barrel of his gun, surprised as well.

"A-Are you planning to shoot your fiancee?" she questioned.

The young man lowered his gun; glad it was one of those creatures. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I saw you run off so I followed you!" answered the young lady. She then pouted. "Even though I told you to wait you just disappeared. I was looking for you!" Her face lit up as she remembered the sweet in her hand and offered it to him. "Oh right, this is your ca—" Her fiance placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"I'm sorry but I can't be fussed with you right now." he whispered, uncovering her mouth. "It's dangerous here so go back to Aunt Frances! Got it?" He turned away and hurried off down towards the storage as planned. Elizabeth sat on the bottom step in the dark and silence but for too long. Frighten by the eeriness and not wanting to be alone, she went after the young master.

Meanwhile in the bottom freight storage, he was walking around and searching for Ryan. He scanned every area with the torch he found amongst the luggage there. When passing by one spot, a rustling noise was heard.

"Who is it?" shouted Ciel, flashing the light in that direction and aiming his gun. "..S-Snake?" Said person was sitting on the floor next to the now-opened wooden box with his many reptiles. Some had slithered out and were moving close beside him. His hand lifted, trying to block the light.

"T-Too bright..says Wordsworth." he groaned, squinting. The younger man lowered the flashlight, stepping over towards the other.

"What are you doing here? Where is Amelia?"

"The food was really good at the dinner party, so I thought I'd share it with everyone." he responded before giving a confused expression. "And Amelia had said she was going to find you—says Dan."

The young master held his chin in thought. "I see..She might be with Sebastian right now dealing with the Grim Reaper.."

"..You know, the cake was even better than the food." suddenly came a feminine voice from behind the Earl.

"Hm?" He glanced back with a wide eye, seeing Lizzie. "Elizabeth! I told you to go back up!"

"But I wanted you to eat the cake.." she told gently, "It's the cake with strawberries you enjoy so much. I even got the biggest piece for you. See!" She placed the plated out in front of her..but the treat was no longer there. Her light green eyes looked down, confused, while the young master and footman stared behind her. There, with cake in its' mouth, was another zombie—a male one this time. Ciel dropped the light and quickly reached out to grab his betrothed, pulling her out of the way just as the monster went to bite her that time. He collided hard into one of the crates and slid to the floor, still holding Lizzie. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he and the duchess peered at the creature again.

"_That one isn't the one from just now."_ he thought, bewildered. _"There were more?" _Deep ocean blue then noticed the coffin lid laying on the ground behind it.

"The mark of the _Aurora Society_! Ryan brought another revived corpse?" said aloud the young man before looking back at the ex-circus performer. "Snake! I'll do something about him so you take care of Lizzy!" He didn't reply and kept staring at the dead man. "Snake? Hey! Are you listening to—" The slightly older young man pointed; his snakes following his movement.

"That bird mark.." noted Snake, "There is a lot more over there—say Oscar." The two cousins looked again. True to his word, there were several rows of coffins.

"_Could..Could all of these be..?"_ thought the young master just as a loud banging and scratching came from other caskets simultaneously..

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my early Christmas present. If you are curious as to what **_Qeres_** is, it's a rare substance that was once used by the Egyptians in the mummification process. Beside an Angel-killing weapon, this can also be used by humans to kill one. And anyone that is Nephilim(half-Angel/half-human), it only burns or poisons them. Interesting, huh? **

**Chapter Ten will be posted next weekend. So with that, I wish everyone who reads this to have a safe and wonderful holiday. **

**Until next time~!^ ^**

**(Check out my profile for updates, visuals, story music playlists & more!)**

******__*********************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


	11. Ch X: Fated Night

_**-Crimson Eyes**_

_**-Paring(s): SebastianxOC; slight ClaudexOC & CielxOC**_

_**-Rated: M for language, violence, and some adult situations ****  
**_

_**-Anime (And possibly Manga) Based**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The series & characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and any others to come. Also any song mentioned belong to the original artists/bands.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

"_**Fated Night"**_

"_That bird mark.." noted Snake, "There is a lot more over there—say Oscar." The two cousins looked again. True to his word, there were several rows of coffins. _

"_Could..Could all of these be..?" thought the young master just as a loud banging and scratching came from other caskets simultaneously._

* * *

The bounds on all the caskets snapped before the lids were pushed away hard, allowing the monsters to creep out. Grabbing Elizabeth's hand, Ciel stood, pulling her up.

"Elizabeth, run!" he ordered, hurrying away. She complied, making sure to hold on tight to his hand as she ran. Snake made sure to follow as well. He was still confused about what those things were but decided to question later when they weren't about to be killed. When nearing the only exit, they skidded to a halt. More zombies stood in their way which meant the trio was surrounded.

"They're in front of the exit too.." said Lizzie before noticing the one that eat her cake was closing in. She gasped loudly, earning her fiance's attention to the creature. Remembering what Knox had said, he aimed his gun and fired right in the middle of the male zombie's head—an instant kill shot. The Earl didn't have enough bullets to take out the rest. They needed to get to higher ground. Glancing around fast in the dim light, his blue eye landed on a stack of crates that provided the right amount of height to keep them safe from the bloodthirsty undead.

"Snake, take Elizabeth to the top of that mound of luggage!" the younger man instructed, pointing to it. "I'll hold them back while you do!" As Snake hurried on getting the young lady to safety, Ciel stood guard shooting any monsters that got too close.

"_I still can't believe that bastard doctor brought this many corpses!"_ he thought while firing at one; the clicking such meant it was empty. Unable to reload, he stepped back from them until his backside hit the stack of crates, keeping his eye on the zombies and failing to see one that was sneaking up from behind the boxes.

"Ciel! Behind you!" the duchess shouted, having noticed. The Earl turned and raised his arm to protect himself just as the creature reached out, closing his eye. But the touch never came. Slowly, deep ocean blue opened to discover the corpse was being held back by some Snake's serpents. The lucky young man glanced to the others and saw that they were also subdued by the snakes.

"These are.."

"Phantomhive!" He looked up. The ex-circus performer was offering him his hand. "Come quickly while we're restraining them!—says Oscar."

"..Yes!" said the young master, allowing the older young man to pull him up onto the crates. Once to safety, the snakes released the monsters before slithering out of sight. The corpses then swarmed the boxes. "Seems like they can't climb up here."

"What are they?" Snake questioned, staring down below. "Aside from our poison not affecting them, they have a horrible smell—says Webster."

"I don't the full details but these corpses began moving about. Apparently, Amelia has more knowledge on creatures similar to these." Ciel calmly explained, muttering the last part to himself. "And who is currently missing.."

Elizabeth blanched from this news. "Corpses? And why would Amelia know of things as such?"

He continued, "That part is not important. Anyway, she refers them as 'Zombies'—that I was told by someone who questioned her about it. But from what I can gather on my own is they don't seem to have any intelligence. Nor any sense, sight, or pain."

"How do you know?—says Oscar."

"They didn't react to the snakes at all. If they could see or feel pain, they would have tried to shake off the snakes first. And also.." The Earl peered at the only exit. "If they had intelligence, they would have left us and headed upstairs, correct? They would find a lot more 'food' that way."

"F-Food, you say?" his fiancee trembled.

"The only thing left is their hearing. If they rely on their ears, we might be able to get away by distracting them with some kind of sound." Just then, one of Snake's pets tapped its nose on the plate he was still had.

"How about we try throwing this?—says Emily." he offered, showing the dish.

"All right, try throwing it." nodded the younger man. The snake tamer complied and tossed it a good distance away from where the three currently were. The young master looked to see if they monsters noticed but they seemed still very determined on making them their next meal. He moved back and pondered for a moment.

"_Then, how are they following us? There are some without noses as well and I think it'd be very hard to follow our bodies' scents with this putrid smell around.."_ He mentally tsked. _"Damn. It would be very helpful if Amelia was here or we had Ryan in our clutches."_ Ciel was jostled from his thoughts when the crates began to shake violently. The trapped trio grasped quickly onto the ropes to keep them from falling to their imminent death.

"What's going on?" he shouted before his eye quickly traveled down.

* * *

Ronald and Sebastian were circling each other as the demon decided to try and throw more knives at him.

He tilted his head to the right, letting them whiz by. "You're as good as the rumors said you'd be."

"Thanks." said the butler, appearing behind suddenly. His arm swung to strike him in the Death God in the side of his head when the Grim Reaper ducked and checked the time on his watch.

"Whoops! It's almost time! I wasn't supposed to be playing around!" he exclaimed while hurrying off towards the entrance. "No way am I gonna write an apology for being late! One should know how to do their job, right?" He turned back and gave a wink as a farewell before disappearing. "So anyway, see ya'!.._Sebastian darling_." The Devil stared after him, baffled by the sudden change in his attitude. He sighed, deciding that he wasn't that important..what was to him right then was Amelia's lack of appearance.

"I cannot feel her presence at all on the ship anymore.." uttered Sebastian to himself, "But I know well she is not dead..What are you up to, my dear?" Before he could delve further, a sharp twinge came from the contract. His young master needed him. The butler took one more glance at the entrance as if expecting his love to show then, perfectly fine and ready to protect her friend. But no one else came..He rushed through the doors his lord took earlier, hoping the young woman would be wherever Ciel was already.

* * *

The Earl was shocked to see that the monsters were actually digging into the wooden crates with just their teeth and nails. More and more surprises just continued to arise from those undead beings.

"Snake! Can't you stop them with the snakes?" he questioned the other young man.

"Of course not with this many!—says Oscar." replied Snake in a panic.

"_Why is your playtime taking so long, Sebastian?"_ the Earl thought, gritting his teeth.

"C-Ciel!" Elizabeth cried as she clung to him.

He held his terrified cousin tighter, hoping to bring her some comfort. "It's all right. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!"

"How admirable, young master." appeared a familiar voice before several dinner knives struck the monsters eat away at the crates but more replaced them, committed on getting the trapped trio. "That's how an English gentleman is supposed to be." Deep ocean blue turned towards the stairs leading up to the other level, discovering the crimson-eyed Devil.

"Sebastian! Don't just stand about, clean them up already!" his lord ordered.

"As you wish." He sped forward. "It's not very quaint but if just destroying their heads is enough.." His white-gloved hand grasped the closest zombie's head. "Then I guess _this_ is the fastest way." The young Earl shielded his fiancee's eyes while he and Snake watched his butler slammed the creature face first onto the floor, crushing the skull and brain completely, before moving on to the next. It was nothing but total carnage as Sebastian continued; his demonic power and blood lust unleashed enough to cause such a display. Ciel could do nothing but stare. The sight was bringing forth unwelcome memories..

* * *

The Angel had been sitting in the chair for a good few minutes, fuming over what Aeron had did. Having enough finally and not caring about the damage that what she was about to do would cause on her wrists and ankles, Amelia started trying to rock the chair left and right. She kept at it for a minute before the chair tilted on two legs before crashing to the hardwood floor..Only it did not break like she had been hoping..A string of obscenities sprung from her mouth as her head smacked hard against the ground. Blinking pass the tears, the time traveler huffed in vexation.

"Well, the stupid chair was tougher than I thought.." she grumbled loudly, "Looks like only a miracle is gonna get me out of this.." At that moment, a searing pain appeared in her head. Her teeth gritted with a hiss and her hand clutched the arms of the chair in a death grip; bright eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh god..not this again.." uttered the young woman. She knew this pain. It was the same as when her sanity slipped. Something was happening to Ciel that was causing him to relive his blackest days and she had to stop it or else be overtaken. "Fight it, Amelia. Hold it back. Don't let it take ov—_AAHH!_" A piercing scream ripped from her then; the pain worsening and feeling like a hot poker was being stabbed through her head. The Angel's mind was clouding and in her current state, she was no match for the assault on her conscious. She could do nothing but surrender..allowing her will to be swallowed up by the vicious beast named Darkness.

_**..Splattering Crimson..**_

_**..A Dancing Demon..**_

The chair rattled violently and an inhuman growling bubbled up from deep in the time traveler's chest. Her eyes snapped opened then—golden, no longer a turquoise shade—as the seat exploded into multiple wood splinters. The surge of power that burst from the young woman's body caused the cabin door to do the same, leaving a gaping hole and showing the hallway..where several zombies happen to be passing by. They paused just outside the entrance, sensing her. Slowly, she stood from the wreckage, tearing the remains of rope on her injured wrists and ankles. Upon seeing her movement, the creature begun charging in; eager for a taste.

_**..This Is..**_

_**..The Same Scene As That Day..**_

Pale lips tilted back, baring sharp canines. "..Die.." she whispered wickedly. In a blur, the possessed Amelia mowed through the monsters until reaching the hall. Heads tore from their shoulders. Skulls were smashed in. A shower of inky blood sprayed and fell like grotesque rain. And the time traveler smiled through it all, reveling in the sick thrill of killing. She was blinded by the sensation and continued to tear into the undead. As more fell dead once more at her hand, the young woman went to the last. Her clawed hand raised to smash in its' skull when a shriek from it made her freeze; the human part of her seeping through.

_**..No, It's Not The Same..**_

_**..I'm Outside Of The Cage..**_

Hand still poised, gilded orbs stared down at the terrified little boy with tear streaks evident on his small face. His dirty body shivered in pure fear—fear caused by the Angel. She gasped, stepping back.

"_This..This is not me."_ Amelia thought, horrified. _"I-I don't kill for enjoyment! __I don't kill innocence people!__"_ The same hand that was about to kill the child covered half her face, smearing the blood stained on it to the flesh underneath. The boy watched, noticing the change in her.

He took a timid step towards her. "M-Miss?" His little hand reached out to touch.

She leapt back in fear of what she would do. "Stay away! Run unless you want to end up like those things! Get away from me!" To emphasis, she bared her teeth and growled at him. He squeaked before rushing the other way, disappearing.

_**..My Butler Isn't Killing The Ones Who Soiled Me..**_

_**..Ciel Isn't Here Anymore..**_

The young woman leaned against the wall; her other hand pressed flat on the metal surface. Her conscious was slowly coming through. Now that she was out of that cabin, Amelia could push back the Darkness and save herself and the young lord from being consume completely. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. To rid the Darkness from them both, she had to take it all into herself before closing it off again. A painful hiss passed her lips as the Angel fought but it was difficult in her weaken state.

"Snap out of it.."

_**..I Am Earl Phantomhive And..**_

_**..I Am Me..**_

_**..And I Am..**_

"CIEL!" the time traveler screamed. And like a bubble burst in her gut, the Darkness retreated into its prison in her mind. Her body slipped down to the blood-covered floor, ruining further her white dress. Once calm, she went to stand but was hit with a wave of nausea. Amelia doubled over, retching until her stomach was empty and left her dry heaving. Forcing back the sickness, she finally opened her eyes, revealing them to be their former color..but with a ring of gold now existing. She then made her way through the mess, intent on finding her companions.

* * *

Dark memories filled his mind to the point that it was all Ciel could see. When he thought they were sure to take over fully, the abruptness of his name being exclaimed brought him back to his current reality. With a gasp, he glanced down to find Elizabeth staring at him worryingly and his grip on her arms almost painfully tight.

The Earl loosen his grasp. "Li..zzy." he panted out while thinking, _"Was __she the one__ that called my name?" _He flinched as a slight burning appeared from over his heart, causing him to palm the spot to sooth it._ "Ah..so it was you.." _The sound of someone stepping in water made him look with the others. There stood in a pool of dark red blood with corpse littering all around was Sebastian.

He smiled up at the three. "I'm done, young master." Said person stared at him with surprise. "What's wrong?" The demon's hands raised, revealing them to be stained with the creatures' blood. "Come. Please come over."

The young man recovered and began climbing down. "Don't touch me with those hands. They're filthy."

"I'm very sorry." apologized his servant, peering at his hand. "I'll change them immediately." As he removed the ruined gloves, the trio continued off of the crates themselves.

"Hmph. Just like a beast." muttered Ciel as his shoes stepped into the sickening pool. Deep ocean blue glared over at the Devil. "Couldn't you have done it a little more elegantly?"

"I'm sorry. It was an emergency." he apologized once more; though the butler didn't sound sorry whatsoever. "Also, their bodies seem to be much softer than a regular human being. They're quite weak."

"But why are there so many on this ship?" the Earl queried.

"I think.." Sebastian paused and tossed his knives to the right where they struck another crate right in front of Ryan Stoker's face as he tried to sneak by. Lucky for him, the blades only managed to cut some hair from his fringe. He looked over at the group with tears in his eyes, fearful for his life.

"..It would be good to ask him." finished the demon before strolling towards the young doctor.

"I-It's not like that! That was an incomplete salvation and I didn't plan on reviving them in this unhealthy state.." he tried to explain.

The butler grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back. "What is it? I already cleaned them all up so—"

"It's not that!" Ryan cried.

"What?" the demon said, raising a brow.

"This ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine installed at the center. This place is divided into tow sections. The boiler separates them. In other words, this ship is divided into a front and a stern. There are two freight storages!"

"What!?" the others exclaimed; a tad confused by what the man was stating.

"And in the front freight storage.."added the young man, "We have stored ten times as many samples as there were here."

Ciel's eye widened in shock. "Ten times as many!"

"Well this turned into something unpleasant, young master." his butler commented smoothly.

"Do you think unpleasant covers it?" he snapped, annoyed. "Even one of those monsters is a hassle. Just..imagine ten time this? So basically this ship is—"

"Most likely, infested by a horde of them at this time." Stoker finished. The young master gave him a glare before turning to his butler.

"Sebastian. Go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place."

"What are you going to do?" he inquired, "And what of Amelia?"

"We'd just be a burden. I also have a gun, so we will be okay for awhile." told the Earl, reloading his the gun now that he could. "As for Amelia, she's probably already dealing with the other creatures. So, make sure to find and join her before coming back to us."

"Yes, young master." The Devil let go of the doctor, allowing one of Snake's boa constrictors to wrap around him. He turned the other way and hurried off to do as instructed.

"Well then." The young master moved his attention back to the doctor and placed his gun against the man's temple. "How about telling me everything? And be brief because I'm not very patient. So first of all, how should we deal with them?"

Ryan stared, puzzled. "Eh?"

"There is no way you decided to transport something so dangerous without any kind of insurance." stated the younger man, "Isn't there another way to stop them aside from smashing their heads?" There was a short silence.

"..We—Well, there is one.." the bounded man informed, "There is a device that allows you to render patients subjected to complete salvation inactive again..by exposing them to special supersonic waves."

"And where is it?" pressed Ciel.

"..In my room, in first class." he told.

The weapon was pushed more firmly."Take me there."

"A-All right! There a freight elevator in the boiler room. We can use that to go upstairs." Forming a straight line with Stoker leading the way. Ciel stood behind him and the duchess close to her fiance while Snake took the rear. As they did so quietly, there was something that had been bugging the Earl since the whole ordeal.

"I have another question. How can the corpses move?"

The doctor began to ramble, "We implanted a special device into the dead's brain that generates a weak electric current. This way we can send signals to the various parts of the body and they recover the healthy physique of when they were alive, basically—"

"That's enough. Do you think that you can resuscitate people?" the Earl interrupted, finding what he said to be rubbish. "I'll change my question. What is the purpose of carrying all these guinea pigs to America?"

"I can't..tell you that."

"I see." The cold of the firearm traveled to left ear. "I reckon you want me to pierce you ears."

"Wait, wait! If you shoot me, you won't be able to use that device!" Ryan reasoned.

"You're right." sighed the young master with a shake of his head. "It's annoying but I guess we'll just stick to smashing their heads." His finger slowly pulled back on the trigger then. In fear of his life, the doctor finally spilled.

"A certain company bought our complete salvation technology!"

"A certain company?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes, it's called Osiris." the doctor stated, "Rumor has it that they're developing a new drug." The younger man didn't ask anymore, letting everything return to silence.

"_It's probably a dummy company created to make the deal. I'll investigate that when we reach land, also.."_ thought the Earl. _"If it doesn't harm the Queen then it's something I have nothing to do with." _The group stopped, finally stumbling upon the boiler room door. Snake opened the door and a strong gush of steam stuck their faces. Inside, it was filled with the noise of the steam engines and the commotion of the workers; unaware of the chaos on the upper levels.

"Snake, take off your serpents off of Ryan. It will go smoother if we pretend to be his comrades." the young master told. The ex-circus performer complied before the foursome proceed inside.

Elizabeth covered her ears. "It's so loud!" she shouted to be heard. This caused one of the workers to notice and approach them.

"Hey!" said a muscular, bearded man. "Passengers shouldn't come here!"

The doctor responded quickly, "The complete flame in our chests—!"

The other man continued, "—shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are.."

"The Phoenix!" the two cried, performing the absurd pose. Once done, Stoker asked if he could use the elevator. The burly worker peered at the other three then.

"Who are they?"

"They're comrades as well." Stoker turned, smiling at them. "_Right?_" Understanding what to do, the trio executed the Phoenix pose together.

The worker smiled, convinced. "Here in the back!" he said, showing the way while Elizabeth and Snake stared at Ciel who flushed deeply with embarrassment.

* * *

Lady Frances stared at the monsters approaching; her sabre ready to strike. The three women behind her coward in fear. It was strange how fast everything had happen. One second, everyone was enjoying the party and the next, those creatures appeared, harassing and killing innocence. She did not know how or where they came from being but knew well that they had to be stop before more lives were lost. The woman attacked then, running her blade through the chest of the zombie nearest. But the monster kept moving much to her surprise.

"W-What?"

"Marchioness!" A black shoe smashed down on the zombie's head. It fell to the ground and there stood Sebastian. "Are you injured?"

"Butler! What are they?" Frances asked right away.

"From what I gathered, they are called zombies and there is only one way to defeat them.." he told, spinning around to face the incoming monsters. "..Smashing their heads!" The butler raised his leg and kicked one in the side of the head hard then. Knowing what to do now, the Marchioness ran her blade right in the eye of the other creature and into its' brain. They landed on the floor with a heavy plop.

The noblewoman looked at the demon. "Uhm. Apparently what you said is true. In consideration of the advice, this time I will excuse your slovenly face and hairstyle."

Said _slovenly_ person smiled forcibly at her. "..Thank you." Just then, Frances' husband and son appeared from around the corner and walked over towards the two.

"Frances, are you all right?" asked Alexis, concerned.

"Butler! What happened to Lizzy?" questioned Edward when not seeing his beloved sister with him.

"She is with the young master. They are both safe."

"If they're together, we have nothing to worry about." the Marchioness stated with a smirk. "That boy will protect his fiancee at all cost."

"At all costs..you say." repeated the Devil before changing the subject, smiling politely. "I was ordered by the two of them to escort all of you to a safe—"

"Impossible." the young male Midford said.

Sebastian tilted to the side. "Eh?"

"The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations." the Marquis proclaimed, serious. "As knights, we would never abandon our people in danger."

"We are British Knights. We protect the weak." Edward added. Both son and father turned to the stern woman.

"Right, Frances!?"

"Right, mother!?"

"Yes!" she nodded before glancing at the butler again. "Go back to where they are right away."

"But—" he started.

"Don't you trust our ability as swordsmen?"

The demon let out a defeated sigh, bowing. "As you wish. Please be safe."

"Be sure to tell Ciel that if anything happens to my sister, I won't forgive him."

"Certainly." Eager to get away from the irritating family, he made to hurry away but paused before facing them again. "If I may, can I ask but one question before departing?" They nodded. "Have..Have any of you seen Miss Robinson perhaps by chance?" The Marchioness and Marquis replied no. Crimson eyes landed on the younger Midford. He was silent, looking to the side.

"Edward, do you know something?" his mother queried.

"..I may." he muttered, a tad reluctant.

"Well, speak up! We are pressed for time!" barked Frances.

"It would be very grateful, my lord." Sebastian pleaded respectfully.

He sighed heavily. "Earlier when I was searching for Lizzy, I caught a glimpse of what looked to be the young woman. She was being carried away by a silver-haired man in black and appeared to be injured as well from the blood I caught on her. I tried to follow but ended up encountering those beasts while doing so."

"I see. She managed to find an ally of others so she should be in good hands." the Devil said softly.

"I would try and find her just in case if I were you, butler." Edward told.

"Indeed. Thank you for telling me." he bowed once more turning away from them. A deep frown formed on his face.

"_I knew something was not right and I still not sense her. I must rely on her scent then."_ the demon thought, _"My dear..please be well and safe."_

* * *

Green-yellow eyes peered down at his Record book. Knox now stood back in the third class passengers dining hall again. The place was a mess. It had been hit the worst by the zombies and almost everyone that had been there was deceased. Ronald looked to body in front of him—it belonging to the woman he was flirting with earlier.

"See. I did say we might not meet alive..since you're on the list." he said, stamping her file as complete. He snapped the book shut and checked his watch.

"I'm sick and tired of this, seriously. I'm so friggin' busy already. And the worst has yet to come." A shuffling noise came from behind him then. Startled, the Death God spun around, eyes widening. There stood Amelia in utter disarray. Her arm was wrapped tightly around her middle and her beautiful dress was ruined beyond repair. There wasn't one inch of pale flesh not covered in blood. She gave him an indifferent stare through her hooded eyes.

"Oh. It's just you. Sorry to bother you. Carry on." the time traveler said blankly, turning away and taking a few steps. She did not make it far before colliding to her knees and vomiting on the blood-spotted floor.

The young Grim Reaper rushed to her side. "Hey, you okay?" He shook his head and reached into his coat to pull out a handkerchief. His gloved hand grasped her chin and moved her face towards him before wiping away the puke. "Sorry, that was stupid question. So I'll ask instead what happen?" Her eyes opened to meet his gaze and finally got a good look at the change in them.

"Y-Your eyes!"

She pushed his hand away weakly. "Don't baby me. I'm fine, alright."

Ronald's eyes widen again and he grabbed her arm. "Bollocks! Something did happen. Just look at your wrists!" he said loudly.

"Why do you care?" questioned the young woman suspiciously.

"Because if you died and Will finds out that I could have helped you, he'd kill me. And I fear him a hell of a lot more than I do you." Knox told her firmly, "Now, tell me what happen?" She stared for a moment before sighing heavily and telling what occurred.

"Ah..okay. From what you told me and your symptoms, I think you're having a bad reaction to that demon blood. It's not uncommon for an Angel or half-breed take demon blood negatively." he stated once she finished.

"So how do we fix me?"

"Find that Devil of yours. He'll be able to help."

"Okay, then let's get going." the Angel said, moving to stand again. The blond moved quick to assist.

"Sure thing but I have a prior engagement that I can't miss. So if you want me to help ya', you have to come with me." A cocky smile appeared on his lips. "Think you can do a little side tour, sweetheart?"

Amelia mustered a smirk of her own. "Shut up and start walking, smooth-talker."

* * *

"Shit! It's fucking cold!" complained the young woman, wrapping her arms tighter around the Grim Reaper. "Why are we outside?" They were now outside on the first class deck, having managed to find a way up there without running into the monsters. Since Amelia was sick, Ronald offered to carry her on his back.

"Shush! Don't attract unwanted attention." the Death God hissed, "And I told you already. This is where we're meeting my superior."

"Well, could you have like gotten me a blanket or something? I'm half-naked here." she snapped.

"Why don't you use that magic of yours and conjure one up?" he bit back.

"I told you already too. I'm too weak!"

"Geez Louise! Get down for a second." The Angel obeyed and watched as Knox shed himself of his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "It's not much but it's something, okay." She pulled her arms through the sleeves and allowed him to buttoned it up.

Turquoise and gold tinge orbs peered up at him. "Thank you..Knox." He blinked before turning his back towards her and bent down, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks.

"W-Whatever. Just get on so we can go before I'm late." Amelia snickered, climbing on again. Ronald stood and continued walking, keeping one arm under her so she wouldn't slip while his other pushed his Death Scythe. As the two carried on, the time traveler thought about her companions and prayed they were safe. She hated not being able to sense them and her entire body ached. Also, she wasn't sure if it was the demon blood or the cold but a numbness had been forming in her arms for awhile now. It wasn't long before they arrived at the bow of the ship.

"Oh, good. We made it just in time." the Grim Reaper sighed in relief, setting the young woman down.

"Well, I'm just glad there aren't any zombies up here." Amelia noted, leaning against the railing for support.

"Yeah, but it's not gonna last and something bigger is coming." When receiving a puzzled look from her, he pointed out towards the water. In the faint darkness, she could make out the shape of some large object ahead. Just as the time traveler noticed it, shouting came from the crow's nest.

"A-An iceberg!"

"This is bad! It's huge! We must tell the captain!" The ringing of a bell was added to yelling.

"Why didn't the other ship warn us?"

"Please answer! Please, someone!"

The Angel snapped her head in the blond's direction. "We have to help and move the—"

The Death God shook his head. "No can do. This is meant to happen. You of all people should have known this already."

The Angel stared at the fast approaching ice mass again, muttering. "Oh..God..The Campania.." She was an idiot. For someone that was from the future and knew about certain events during this time, how could she forget something that important and so well known. "..sunk this night!"

"Ufff~..I swear we've got a super overtime course here. Though I never work overtime on principle." said Ronald while the time traveler had an inner panic attack. "The guys in management are really asking for the impossible. How can we collect this many souls when there's only two of us?"

"You shouldn't be so rude on a maiden's first night." came an acquainted voice. "If you ram such a _big~_ thing into her..she will _break~_."

Amelia blinked. "Don't tell me that's—!" The ship's side struck the iceberg hard, causing everything to tremble like an earthquake. The young woman was jostled hard by the collision and almost fell over the rail to the main deck below which was filling with monsters. Thankfully, Knox grabbed hold of her before she did. As the two held on for dear life, the familiar person continued talking as they jumped on board. They rushed forward and began slashing into the stumbling undead.

"A broken, bloodstained maiden trip. You can't stop! You can't go back! It's too late to turn around!" Leaping in the air and swinging their weapon, a couple of the creatures' heads severed with a spray of blood before they landed gracefully on their feet. "This is like a _big_ guilt trip of.._Death!_" Opening one eye, the Angel looked down at the person to see the infamous scarlet they wore.

"G-Grell!"

* * *

***sighs with relief* Finally! Chapter Ten is done and posted! Proof that I have not abandon this story or you fabulous readers. Things have been hectic since the ending of December. College and personal life just keep getting in the way with my writing. But I'm trying my best to writing whenever I have free time so I don't know when the next one will be posted. It could be a few weeks or a month unfortunately. Just know that I haven't forgotten or stop writing Crimson Eyes. If anything were to happen, I would make sure to give you all an update stating such. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter and until we meet again, my dears! :D **

**P.S. It have been confirmed that there will be a live-action movie of Kuroshitsuji coming out this year and the handsome Mizushima Hiro will be playing as our sexy devil Sebastian. But it's to be 130 years after the original setting. So, I was curious as to what were your thoughts on this news. Are you excited for it? Are you annoyed/angry that Ciel might not be in it? Do you think that picked the right person to play him and if not, who would you like to see play the part? Feel free to say what you think in your review. **

**(Check out my profile for updates, visuals, story music playlists & more!)**

******__*********************************************************_Alert, Review & Fave please!*_**


End file.
